Warped Commander
by strike445x
Summary: Suddenly teleporting above an ocean in Japan while doing the paperwork for the fleet is one thing Fleet Commander Ben Xing was not expecting. Especially when they have ship girls of the same name but different attributes, personalities, and other things. Well, it seems like he has to fight these abyssal for now. (Standard harem warning) First Anniversary, Joint Discord: eBAT6vw
1. I was minding my own business

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2: Yes I'm back, no I won't do Traveling Gamer for a while, mainly due to the fact it's a fairly big projects behind the scenes such as creating a full enemy list. But enough of that I enjoy reading a lot of fanfiction and that of course gives me ideas, so it turns out i got one while I was reading some Kantai Collection fics. (Well that and playing some Azur Lane recently) Knowing me I can't leave it alone so I decided to write.

("Human/Speech")

(_"Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 1**

_**Skies Over Japanise Waters**_

_**Third Person-Omni**_

"_So this is it. Huh, I thought I would have had more warning about plummeting from several yards up in the air. At least it is water below me, I hope it doesn't hurt as much."_ We find ourselves looking into the thoughts of a young man free-falling towards his would-be death on the water below, if not for it bubbling to soften his fall. Wearing a simple white navy admiral uniform, the black-haired young man ponders on the exact details of how he got here. The shock of being so far high up wearing off. His green eyes just staring into the depths below him.

A resounding splash comes off as he hits the aerated water. Thanking the rigorous hell that was training he swims up to the surface grimacing at the pain his whole body experiences. He pokes his head above the water and takes a breath of the salty air.

"_Now, where the heck am I?"_ He thinks to himself looking around him once more now that his emanate death has been averted. Looking around himself, it's just sea as far as his eyes can see. No distinguishing features except for the cool ocean breeze signifying that its at least not a large lake.

"_Well, I'm dead. No clean water, food will be hard to catch but I just barely ate, and most of all no shelter from oncoming storms. At Least this is not a mirror sea… I hope."_ He thinks to himself as he floats on the waves. His mind scrambling to make sense of this situation.

"_I hope they'll be alright without me… or searching for me. Who am I kidding, me suddenly disappearing will cause quite a panic. Afterall am the acting commander."_ He thinks of the problems that his personnel will face now that he is MIA. The sounds of a rudder break him from his thoughts as he looks to what he thinks is the north.

"_Did the Sakura Empire make a new ship?"_ He looked over to find a young woman skating across the water as if it were made of ice. Deducing her to be japanize due to her notable japanize features such as her stature, eyes, and posture. That's not even counting on the fact that she is wearing a predominantly white sailor fuku with a dark green skirt. She also has around her several ship parts such as torpedo tubes attached to her thighs and the smokestack behind her.

"_Huh, what is a human doing all the way out here?"_ She thinks to herself noting the young man in admiral uniform floating with his head above the waves. She stops next to him noting his features and more importantly the admiral uniform he is dressed in. She was just coming back from an escort mission and hadn't heard of any ships taking this path today.

"Need some help?" She asks with her free hand outstretched towards him. Decidedly she didn't mention the danger of Abyssals out here. He grabs her hand after pondering for a split second. She pulls him up basically carrying him above the water with no sign of effort on her part. Paying no mind to his wet state she lets him lean on her.

"Thanks, I didn't know how long I would survive out here. Name's Ben, Ben Xing, Could I have the name of the lady who saved me?" He speaks in a calm comfortable manner. As if he experienced this before. Any other person would have fallen off her on the first few tries she thinks.

"I am the IJN Fubuki." She says in response. The slight widening of his eyes she could not see showed his surprise at the reveal of her identity. It took a good bit of self-control not to voice it. After all the Fubuki that he knew was much shorter with blue hair, amber eyes, and cat ears. Recomposing himself he thinks about the possibility of this being an alternate universe. Afterall he read about it a bit earlier today.

"Where am I, and what time is it?" Ben asks the probing questions. A simple one of course and not all that intrusive.

"We in Sea of Okhotsk and the time is 1200. Why do you ask?" Her puzzlement is shown on her face as she skates towards South to her naval base.

"Eh, not much I just wanted to know for reference. I don't even know how I got here after all." He calmly answers. His voice even leaving no room for the line of conversation to continue. Leaving them to silence for the rest of their trip.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Almost A Year Later**_

_**Kyoto Suburbs: Ben Xing's Home**_

"So you want me to take over an abandoned Naval Base on an island in the East China Sea… With my empty records? I'm basically a ghost here." Ben sits on his chair looking at an older man and a young woman sitting opposite him. He looks to be quite out of place considering that his guests are wearing fairly formal attire and him in casual. The man in a fairly standard three-piece suit and the woman in a secretary outfit.

"Well have you here doing nothing and under watch is quite annoying. Leaving you on an island to fight the Abyssals is a much sounder option... At least to the superiors." The suited man spoke in a stoic voice. Heck, both of the professionally dressed is quite stoic.

"Fine. Using that against me. Doesn't sound like a well-informed decision for me, but I'll do it anyway. The call is strong to defend the world like how it was for me originally." Ben sighs at how the man put it. It wasn't the first time that they tried to convince him. It's been like five times in the last month alone that they have tried to recruit him for the fight. If anything they are persistent and won't back down. So no use denying it any longer.

"Alright then, contracts please." The suited man addressed the young woman beside him. After he said the word contracts she already had the papers ready. The man was slightly surprised at the speed of her. Ben noted that, thinking that she must have been partnered to him recently.

"Alright let's see what we got." Ben takes the papers from the man's hands to read through. Basic work condition stuff like non-work days, pay, and legal stuff.

"Not like I can sue them anyway." He thinks as he reads through the Legal portion. At the same time, they can't sue him. Mainly due to having basically no public identity. After finishing the basic terms he goes into the ship girl terms. Finding that he will get a ship girl from HQ every month after the first month on the job. They'll ship some materials to me daily to support the generators on the island. It allows the crafting of the girls as well as RnD for the advancement of them.

All unneeded ships are to be sent to HQ for redeployment elsewhere in exchange for materials. It also speaks of conduct but as they are considered another department of personnel and as such must be reported when they are created.

"_Huh, lot more things protecting and subduing ship girls here than in my home dimension."_ Looking through it Ben finds some differences between the two ship girl types that he knows. All of them negligible though. At finishing it he starts filling out the forms to become an acting commander.

"Alright then here you are." Passing the paper towards her, the secretary takes the papers and flips by them nodding while doing so. She nods at the delegate before retrieving another paper from her stack.

"Please pick the destroyer that will accompany you from the start." The man said. Ben nods and looks though the five options before him. Fubuki's, Murakumo's, Sazanami's, Inazuma's, and Samidare's personality and service record were laid before him. The serious Fubuki. The tsundere Murakumo. The maid like Sazanami. The ever timid Inazuma. And the klutz that is Samidare. He landed on Sazanami for his first ship. Mainly due to others having more need for the other ships.

"Here you go." Ben passes the final form while nodding to both of them. They stand up and prepare to leave while giving him their goodbyes.

"We are off. Please report to the military office in Kyoto proper so you can be directed over in 3 days." The young woman finally speaks giving Ben the last instructions as the pair leave his humble abode.

Ben sighs as he relaxes in his chair. They finally left him alone at the expense of world service. He looks at his military provided home. After coming out of nowhere without any records they decided to just watch over him. After a while posting himself into the community that he lives in now, he will be leaving again for the ocean. He finally stands to go prepare himself some food before packing his things.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

"At least I have a good idea on how to command ship girls." He sighs reminiscing about his fighting alongside the Azur Lane. The sounds of metal on wood, boiling of water, and flames warming things for his consumption. These sounds always did calm him, even if he didn't have all that much time to cook back then. And these sounds will once more become a rarity sooner or later.

"Oh yeah… the paperwork will be back. With a vengeance." He shivers at the mountains of paperwork he will experience once more. He finishes up and plates the simple meal of rice and fish. Catfish specifically for today. Setting it on the table he does a simple yet traditional Japanise prayer before eating. He smiles slightly at the taste. Still quite good but nothing compared to some of his fleet.

He stands up cleans up the table and dishes before retiring to his room to pack for his relocating. Looking into his closet he brings down several sets of clothes and one admiral uniform before packing them into a duffle bag. Reminding himself to be neat. No use in being messy. After all, he wouldn't want to go back to bad habits those maids destroyed. He then places his more delicate things into his suitcase, like his laptop, a few external high storage hard drives. jewelry box, a few watches, and pens, as well as a zippo lighter without any fuel in it. Basically his collection of stuff that he gained after half of a year living in this home.

"I need to pack up those knives of mine before leaving." He looks around his room tidying anything out of place. He sits on his bed and stretches before turning in for the night. One filled with hopeful dreams.

(Azur Lane)

_**Kyoto Military Office**_

_**July 21st (Three Days Later)**_

"I can't believe that it's been a year since I've arrived here," Ben mumbled to himself as he walks forward to the office space. Less imposing than a military base by many magnitudes. After spending so much time in one he forgot what those first days he enlisted in felt like. Still much different since he came from the USA rather than the Japanise offices.

"I am Ben Xing for the transfer to the East China Seabase." He politely spoke with the young woman behind the counter. The clacking of a mechanical keyboard makes itself known as she searches for my orders and my probable flight to a coastal airport to get to the base.

"Yes, here you are. Please go to the airport and get on the plane stated in these notes." She hands him a ticket for the ride and printed off a sheet of orders notably to the naval HQ for meeting his first Ship Girl. Ben nodded and went outside to the taxi that was arranged for him to get to the airport. He accidentally bumps into a young woman with warm brown hair and black eyes. Who looked about 20ish who was walking towards the door. They both apologize and leave for their different destinations.

Naval HQ: Simple Room

July 21st

"So your the one who will be my first ship." Ben looks over at the young girl standing before him. Her hair pastel pink hair tied into pigtails as she bowed to him. She wears a sailor fuku like the Fubuki of this world. An older man stood behind her inside an admiral uniform with a bit more decoration signifying his higher status. Finally straightens out to a stand before writing the character '漣' quickly.

"Ayanami-class Destroyer 'Sazanami', Master. You write it like this, but read it as 'Sazanami'" She gestures to the paper she wrote on when she spoke the second sentence. Her voice slightly soft almost like certain maids Ben knew before, but the cheerfulness was unique. Being around maids so much he knew that she was one even in her sailor fuku.

"Right, I am your new Commander, Ben Xing. She nods in understanding. The admiral standing behind her finally coughs lightly to get their attention.

"As you have read the contract Ben-dono I will not explain any more for this matter. I am sure you will explain your and her duties once you get onto base." Ben nods once again but this time towards the older male in the room. The elder male stands for a few seconds waiting for any questions from the younger ones.

"Alright then. That will be all. In five hours you will be transferred to the East China Seabase, which you will name better later, along with Destroyer Sazanami as you transport and ship girl. Please meet in the East Gate" Ben and Sazanami salute as the oldest of the 3 walks outside of the room. Presumably to debrief other new admirals. The two slightly relax now that they don't have a pair of eyes to judge them.

"Hope you're ready for quite a ride. I'm told I am quite the taskmaster." Ben spoke with a smile. The lady returned the smile with a cheerful smile of her own. Not quite a grin but still enough to show her joy.

"Shall we get something to eat, goshujin-sama?" Her smile didn't waver when she said this sentence. Seeming quite happy to leave the HQ. They both walk outside with her being slightly behind and just giving directions to the mess hall to eat. This is the start of the newest partnership. One that will last through tribulation after tribulation, attracting more towards them. But those stories are for later.

Number of words: Around 2500

Finished the 1st of July


	2. Travel with Style, Settle with Style

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2: Hah hah, You thought i was done for the year? Well no sir so here's the next chapter for Warped Commander.

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 2**

_**Coast of East China Sea: Main Naval HQ: East Gate/Dock**_

_**July, 21st-0900**_

_3rd Person: Omni_

"Well, this is something." Ben looks at the actual ship in front of him. A fairly new model destroyer floats before him. The true ships have been largely phased out of active combat duties as the threat of the Abyssals have become more prominent. They now work as active transport between bases and in the case of larger vessels used as command centers. The one in front of him now was the name ship of Kongō class destroyers: the JS Kongō. A flash of a young woman with blond hair wielding a saber comes to the front after hearing that name. Her serious nature coming to mind along with her image. He smiles lightly at that thought.

Upon boarding the ship he finds that the size is almost equivalent to a cruiser class ship. Sazanami is remarkably silent during the exchange of dry land to sea but Ben could tell that her posture straightened yet became more relaxed at the same time. Ben himself felt a flash of nostalgia come though him as he set foot on the destroyer. He hasn't been on a ship for a while now, it's nice to be on one again.

"So all this for little 'ole me?" Ben asked the captain of the ship. He and Sazanami are the only two actually being transported to the base. No other person would be departing the ship once they get to the destination. The crew themselves were naturally going to stay on here. The ship girls that are escorting the ship will be accompanying them on the way back as well. The captain nods lightly before looking at the crew.

The journey itself was going to be about 15 hours to get to the base making it a 30 hour round trip. Most likely using the rotation twice. That's not counting the fact there is a high chance of encountering Abyssals in the open waters. As it is, it'll take a bit more time as the ship girl escort will deal with them.

The JS Kongō takes off for her 15-hour escort to the Abandoned East China Sea Base. Taking with her, a crew, a squad of ship girls, an Admiral, and his ship girl. Her route is one that has not been used in a long while but she will stay her course.

(AZUR LANE)

_**East China Sea: En-rout to Abandoned Base**_

_**July 21st-1500**_

Breaking the waves we find JS Kongō and her escort going froth at a fairly fast speed. The sudden arrival of fog signifying danger ahead. The sound of cannon fire putting a hold on their trip as the girls come to defend the ship and her people. The monsters of the waters coming to view. Their black armor and the green eyes signifying they are of a lesser class. It was several I-Class destroyers that have come to attack.

The 5 ship girls came to the forefront. One carrier and 4 destroyers are what seemed to be on their side. They make quick work with a salvo of torpedoes, both sea to sea and air to sea varieties. One of the destroyers doing most of the damage while the black-haired carrier is keeping watch. Sadly not much detail could be seen as Ben had no access to the visual feed of the planes nor the ability to hear what they say. Sazanami watched the fight commence and end. Taking mental notes as she has no real combat experience to speak of. Getting this chance to observe was paramount to her and Ben's safety later. Fewer mistakes to be made after all.

The girls return and the ship is active once more. Though that was not the last of the combat for the trip the actions were not all that different each time. Whether it be a lone destroyer or many it seemed these waters were infested with them.

_"I wonder if they are in line with a higher power." _Ben thinks about just what the motivations are for this war to take place. He shakes his head. No time to think about that. Just watch out for more happenings that will come sooner or later.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**East China Sea: Abandoned Base**_

_**July 21: 2315**_

"So this is where we are staying. Huh, thought it would have been more dilapidated." Ben looked at the base from the dock they were dropped off on. It was quite big compared to some other bases that he has seen before. And it has quite a few advanced buildings that would cost quite a pretty penny to make. Such as the autonomous mines or some of the moral boosting ones, such as the hot springs area. But it would seem some repairs are needed to place the fullest functions back up.

"Alright then. It's too late to do anything already. You are dismissed Sazanami. Go pick out a dorm for your self. I'll go and see if the main building has a room for me." The man of the pair says.

"Okay, I'll be off then Goshujin-sama." Her voice showing just how tired she is. She leaves towards one of the dorms. Ben looks over the place as he walks around to get familiar. A light source in hand he finds the cafeteria, lab, ship girl launch, and the main building. Looking around the HQ he finds many rooms with desks and computers. Though they are older models. After searching around the bottom floor he notes just how big this place is. After getting onto the second floor he finds a kitchen, laundry room, a few offices, and a common room.

He thinks quite a bit as he walks around the third floor. He finds a smaller kitchen, some extra bedrooms, and final a fairly big room for his own office. Close by he finds another bigger then average room modeled as a bedroom.

"Thankfully they decided to leave a majority of stuff here." He speaks aloud as he redresses in sleepwear for the night. It'll be better to deal with the fallout tomorrow. Turning off the lights of the room he sleeps. Dreaming of the many battles ahead.

(AZUR LANE)

_**East China Sea: The Azure Sky Naval Base (Formerly Abandoned): Main Building**_

_**July 22: 0700**_

_First/Third Person Mix: Ben_

My consciousness comes back online after that late point of sleeping. My mind's clock giving me all the time I need to get up and get dressed for the day. Getting out of bed for dreaded paperwork was always hard for me. Especially if I was cuddled up with another body. But duty calls.

Ben sighs as he looks at the time. He usually wakes up even earlier, seems the surprises yesterday took its toll. He grabs his uniform and toiletries and walks out to the nearest bathroom. Encountering no one whether going inside or out.

"Phew, at least the water system works. Looks like its time for me to show my skills." I walk down to the second floor to the kitchen there. The repetitive halls with a few subtle differences leading to the stairway. Reminding myself to place some signs on the hallways and doors. I walk through the halls of the second floor to the furnished kitchen to make some food for Sazanami and I.

"Huh, so that's what we have to work with," I say aloud while looking through the pantry, fridge, and cupboards. An assortment of ingredients come to show themselves. Looks like the people have restocked this place a little before I arrived.

Standing up and carrying the ingredients with him. He starts the fire on medium placing a cast iron skillet to heat as I prep the bacon with salt and pepper as well as steaming some rice. Placing it into the pan I start frying them causing its fat to sizzle out.

Using that time to slice some bread to toast later. Coming back to the pan I add several eggs and cook will sunny side up with the yolk having slight jelly texture.

The smell of bacon and eggs waft through the kitchen as I take two plates out. Taking out and plating these two foods I then place the bread to toast and soak up the grease. Shutting off the heat to let the skillet itself cook the toast to a golden brown.

While waiting on that I cut up some yellow onion slices to add some sweetness. Taking off the toast I start up the fire again and stir fry the onion, some shallots, bell pepper, and carrots. Then braise in some soy sauce. I then proceed to fry the steamed rice and flavor with fish sauce. Taking both out I then plate them. Toast to one side next to it the sunny side up egg and the crispy bacon. On the other the mix of veggies onto the fried rice.

Placing the two plates under the warmer I walk downstairs to the intercom room. The smell of food still on me as I walk. After looking around the room looking for the intercom I note a large amount of stationery, desks, and computers.

"Sazanami please report to the main building for breakfast. I repeat Sazanami to the main building for breakfast." I set the phone down after giving the whole base the call.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

Third Person: Omni

Sitting at the only table that is in the common room at the moment are Admiral and Ship girl pair doing a quick itadakimasu with the plates of breakfast in front of them.

"Is it good?" Ben asked the maid wearing a sailor fuku. She nods while taking some more bites of the food. She is surprised at how good it is. After all, not many men actually learn to cook more than basic foods. But this used some fairly advanced techniques to accomplish. She finishes quickly and feels quite satisfied with it.

"I take it you enjoyed it," Ben speaks with some mirth in his voice. She smiles at him.

"Next time I'm cooking for you, Goshujin-Sama." She said with a cheerful yet subdued voice. She wants to show her skills in the kitchen too. After all, she is his maid now if she allowed him to cook every time she would be failing her duties. (Somewhere out in another universe several maids felt something go amiss with their commander) Ben felt like crying a little at that statement. It started with that same sentence that reduced his cooking opportunities drastically. To the point, if he were caught it would be heavy scolding and guilt-tripping via the maids. Along the lines of _"You're supposed to sit and wait for food cooked by us, master."_

"Alright then. I look forward to it." Ben said in a fake cheery voice. He was dreading any other maid ship girls that would come in and cut even more into that time.

"Alright now that we are done ill go wash these." Sazanami stands taking both plates with her to wash them. She walks out with a calm confident stride and a slight hop in step. Ben stands and walks towards his office to finish the rest of his paperwork for today.

(AZUR LANE)

Sitting in front of a desk with a few stacks of paperwork, Ben is slightly happy he doesn't have the mountains just yet. Looking through the notices of having four support ship girls coming onto base later today were noted and placed in a stack. The other papers were all filler asking basic things to which he signed with no fuss. All in all, it only took a few minutes compared to the hours it would take later.

After doing all that he takes a good look at the room he will be spending so much time in. The cream-colored walls giving a warm feeling. Several bookcases that would change once he got the time to. The rosewood desk sitting in the center of the room. A window out to his left showing whats going on in the courtyard below. A balcony allowing him to see more and enjoy the clean air. His comfortable armchair sitting behind the desk that somehow felt just like the one back in the other world. Black leather did give it an imposing look for those who look at it.

"Looks like they are coming in now." Looking across the grounds to the docks he notes that a ship is coming towards them. Ben stands up and starts on the trek that leads down to the docks to meet them and reminisce at their counterparts.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**East China Sea: Azure Sky Naval Base: Docks**_

_**July 22nd: 0900**_

He stands in wait for the ship to finally dock so the 4 girls can depart from the ship. He then salutes the girls still out in the water happy that they protected the new personal for his base. They salute back before relaxing for the short time they can. After final docking, he waits a few minutes for the four women to stand before him. He looks over them, taking in their appearances.

"I am the IJN Mamiya, one of the food supply ships. I shall be feeding the fleet." A young woman stands before him as she said that. Wearing a long blue skirt and a white apron. And from what he can discern a pink blouse under the apron. A red ribbon set on her brown hair. Though the most interesting part is her haul clasped onto her back. Probably giving a whole other dimension of back pain compared to just her large breasts. The mature tone she speaks with showing how motherly she will probably be. Though Ben could not recognize the name in his other fleet.

"I am another of the food supply ships, the IJN Irako." A younger woman speaks up next. Her blue skirt shorter than her motherly counterpart. She wears a pink blouse and white apron combo just like Mamiya. Her own ribbon is slightly smaller than the other cook but it is tying her navy blue almost grey hair into a ponytail.

"I'm Repair ship Akashi. If you take a little damage, I can fix you up in the base. Just leave it to me!" Her voice excited and bubbly and the tone laid back. Her tone and the way she speaks is completely different than the Akashi that Ben knew. Well that and literally everything about her. Like his own Akashi being a short cat girl with green hair wearing a modified chef jacket with long flared sleeves hiding her hands and gear patterns at the bottom edges. The one standing in front of him now has long pink hair wearing a sailor fuku with a white long-sleeved top, accented with red, and a blue pleated skirt with white stripes on the brim and hip vents. Her ship haul had one crane set upon it.

"Admiral, Light Cruiser Ooyodo has joined the battle lines. Please leave the fleet administration & supervision to me." The last of the support fleet speaks up, her voice calm and serious. Looking at her Ben sees the same sailor fuku that Akashi wears is on her as well. Her glasses being pushed up with her left hand flashing due to the light. Her long black hair flowing behind her and the cyan headband atop her head is simply let down.

"Alright then. I am your new Admiral, Ben Xing, I hope you all are ready." Ben says with a calm voice and a smile. All four salute at him before he motions them to follow him around. And in one fell swoop, he gained four more in the fleet. Even if three of them won't fight it was still better then none.

Words: ~2700

Date completed: August 3rd, 2019

AN: Well that's that. Hope you guys enjoy and do the normal stuff. Remember to vote on the poll that's in my profile. Thanks for reading.


	3. Docking Is Not As Easy As It Looks

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2: Hah hah, You thought i was done for the year? Well no sir so here's the next chapter for Warped Commander.

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 3**

_**East China Sea: Azure Sky Naval Base**_

_**July 22nd: 1100**_

_Third Person: Omni_

Walking around, the group of 5 try to find the stations where the 4 ship girls will situate in. Considering the cafeteria was one of the integral parts of the base as everyone one will be there eventually, he led the group there first.

"This is the place Mamiya, Irako." Inside the building, we find a large array of tables and chairs. Pretty self-explanatory. One thing they were not expecting was a small cafe situated off to the side. It wasn't connected to the main kitchen but instead had one of its own. They go through a glass door that would be painted with a logo later.

Inside the cafe kitchen, they find specialty equipment to make desserts plus the standard equipment you would find in a high-quality restaurant kitchen. Why the military decided this was a good idea will forever remain a mystery. Heck, the unnecessary amount of kitchens was a mystery all to itself. The cafe itself had two places you could eat at, the cafeteria hall and a smaller room that was basically a cafe itself.

The smaller room had what looked like a regular cafe situated inside of it. A counter separating the customers and the baristas who would be making drinks while it is displaying the desserts within. Some of the more specialized instruments for brewing coffee are inside the cupboards on one half of the wall behind the counter, with the machines on the other half. The chairs and tables are fairly comfortable as well. The cafe was of course connected to its own kitchen as well as a storage area and supply dock all separate from the cafeteria's facilities.

"Oh my, it seems like we can open our cafe again, Irako," Mamiya speaks with a happy voice. Looking over everything it seems like all the equipment was here to make even the most complicated of desserts. Boosting morale is extremely important after all and good food is one of the best things to accomplish that. And they will get quite a sum of money along with boosting morale.

"If that is all, I thank you two for the future. Tell me if you need anything later down the lines, Okay." The two chefs nod before going to look around the place and take stock of the ingredients at hand. They would send a document later too tell Ben what he needed to purchase for them. It would not do, to have no sugar, salt, or any other main ingredients when it comes time to make the whole fleet a meal.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Navel Base: Clinic**_

_**July 22nd:1200**_

After getting Mamiya and Irako situated the reduced group goes up towards the medical building which just happens to be connected to the bathhouse. The medical building was smaller than a lot of the others which doesn't make much sense. The actual rooms had equipment seen at medium-sized hospitals. But the fact that the bathhouse was about twice the size of the actual clinic was another surprise that he did not know what to think about.

After looking around a bit to discern the layout of the m clinic they move to the bathhouse. It looked and felt like a traditional Japanese bathhouse. From the first room connecting an outside entrance, the hospital hall, and hallway to the underground launch bay. The second room held a bathing area to clean off that then lead to the actual baths. The female side was quite a bit larger, but that did make sense as ship girls would come here often.

There was then the fourth room below the women's bath that held quite advanced equipment. While Ben had no idea what they were for Akashi did.

"They are to enrich the water with materials that are used in our repairs. Instead of holding them in beds and being operated on they wash soak in these waters to heal. Even heavily damaged ships will heal though it will take quite a while. But you must supply the materials as well." She said in a happy voice when they found them. It has been a while since she has used them back at HQ. Ben nods in finding out why there were so little beds here. If they had this then you could circumvent the need for them. And Oyoodo just pushes up her glasses in silence.

After going through that we go to a courtyard that housed several stands. One that was probably used for food but was stripped of any equipment. And the others had a large amount of space and instead of having a window to pass things through it only had doors to allow people in.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Main Building**_

_**July 22nd: 1330**_

Finally, the pair went over to the main building so that Ooyodo can get acquainted with it. Skipping over a majority of the empty rooms they only talk about the kitchens, common room, and the rooms Ben is staying in. Ooyodo takes it all in a calm confident stride looking at everything to memorize the layout.

"Will I have a desk inside your office?" Her voice still is tinged with a bit of curiosity. After all, a good amount of other admirals had that situation.

"You will be having your own room to do work in." Ben is a little surprised at the question. His old habits showing a little. He, after all, had a single desk with the secretaryship usually sitting on a couch off to the side in his old office. His own secretaryships had their own offices sure, but they enjoyed staying inside his most of the time. Ooyodo nods quickly before going across the hall to the office parallel to his. She was a bit surprised at that but then again there are a lot of different ways to do this arrangement.

Ben smiles before taking out a few papers to register the 4 new girls that would be helping him. The bureaucracy work that should have already been taken care of by the higher-ups was pushed onto him to do. He needed to get it done quickly so they don't complain.

Registration of Mamiya, Irako, Akashi, and Ooyodo only taking a few minutes each one. Several more papers to allow get the licenses for their professions such as a medical one for Akashi and food handlers licenses for Mamiya and Irako.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 22nd: **__**1**__**400**_

"And that's that huh." Finishing all of his paperwork for the rest of the day is what Ben has been doing for the past 20 minutes. And just by chance, he got it all done by 1400. Four hours till dinner he has a bit of time to do a bit of reading and relaxation.

"Alright, then let's look at the admiral chat room." A special military server for admiral correspondence, though like the guard frequency, it was filled with total nonsense most of the time. Finding some stuff, in a fairly serious corner of the server, about the recent summoning of ship girls in other countries, like the US and Germany, he notes that they will be sending over some of them to fight alongside the Japanese. Considering that Japan is the main fighting force of the world at the moment it does make sense.

On another note he searches through the server for information on the Abyssals, noting down the princess class of them. They look like paler versions of ship girls, though he can pinpoint the actual ships they resemble. Logging out of the server to save his sanity. Pulling up a document on the computer, he creates profiles for each ship girls within it.

After finishing the nitty-gritty details and leaving some space to add more developments later. He closes it off and looks over the base. It was quite nice in the afternoon light. A knock on the door split up those thoughts. Standing in the doorway was Sazanami holding a tray of drinks.

"Goshujin-sama, I have brought some tea for you." Her cheerful voice speaks out when he looks at her. She smiles as she sets down the tray on the newly brought in the coffee table. She quickly poured some cups of the stuff as Ooyodo comes through the door. They sit on the couch and Ben sits on the other armchair.

"This is some good tea, Sazanami." She smiles cheerfully at the compliment to her skills. Ooyodo nods along with me through the glint in her eye betrays her want to brew a drink for Ben. Ben felt his cooking time is reduced even more and his mind cried. He masked it with drinking the tea.

"Tomorrow is when we will start with crafting new ship girls, right Admiral?" Ooyodo asks as she finishes the last of her cup. Ben nods in confirmation. They needed more personal on base to even think of doing commissions, much less sorties. They will be crafting two simultaneously as Akashi will be overseeing the pixies who will be creating the ship girls. The first set of pixies will be sent to our base early tomorrow with a fairly large amount of supplies. Enough to craft two-ship girls and start up the base's recourse generation. That way we don't have to rely on the shipments from the HQ. Considering the resources in here are basically nigh inexhaustible it would be quite a while before they needed to outsource.

Ben sips on his refilled drink watching the sky through the window. Tomorrow will be the start of many things, even larger amounts of paperwork being the main one he absolutely loathes. But that comes to stride along with the better things, such as new faces being seen around the base. It was quite like a ghost town and he would like to see it as lively as his old base. Even if it isn't quite like it. In many ways, he looks forward to tomorrow and all the things that it brings. The sunset looks quite nice tonight.

"I'll be off to check on the food, Goshujin-sama, Ooyodo." Sazanami stands up taking the tray with her. She walks out the door with a hop in her step. Ben nods still looking through the window. Ooyodo looking through some of her share of paperwork asking about a few things every so often. It's peaceful for the time being. Ben knows that it will get chaotic sooner rather than later. But he won't trade it for the world. He fiddles around with his watch thinking about his last birthday and all the girls at that base. All of them smiling even with the threat of Sirens on the horizon.

"I'm off to process this before going to eat, admiral." Ooyodo stands as she voices the statement with a serious tone. She then gathers the documents with striking efficiency.

"Alright then, you are dismissed Ooyodo. I'll wait here till Sazanami brings me my dinner. She leaves the room with the paperwork in hand. Faxing it over to HQ without me needing to send the physical copies over. Ben smiles while looking outside, painting a peaceful scene of light dancing across his body and the room, bathing it in gold. Sadly no one was here to see this sight.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 22nd: 1900**_

Sazanami walk through the door pushing along a cart which has a traditional Japanese dinner. Rice, miso soup, pickled green bean and eggplant, and grilled eel with sweet soy sauce. He enjoyed it immensely whether from the smells of the dishes or the mixed flavors. It was savory and quite nice to eat while they both looked out toward the sky. It felt like a high-class restaurant with a seaside view even if it was anything but. After finishing it off they eat some watermelon enjoying its coolness in the heat. The AC wasn't installed yet. They conversed about a range of things such as cooking, newly discovered ship girls, the Abyssals, etc.

After finishing up Sazanami picks up the plates to go clean them. Taking the cart with her she walks out the room. Ben stands up and stretches popping his joints and spine. He looks around to check if no one is there.

He pulls out a picture depicting a young woman with white hair standing in front of an aircraft runway in a beautiful white wedding dress. She holds a bouquet of white roses her gray eyes filled with love for the person behind the camera. A pendant below her choker silver in the material. A slight smile graces her face highlighting her beauty. Her pale skin shows through at some points highlighting her grace.

He smiles lightly with slightly misty eyes as he looks at the picture. He then places the picture back into his pocket. While he doesn't have his rings he does have pictures, to reminisce and to remind him about them. He shakes his head and looks at the darkening sky's. Getting his mind off her for now. It would do no use to linger in the past. She will still take up arms even if she hates doing so. His promise to her on that fateful night was one he will always think about. Even if it buried under a large number of other things.

"I love you, Enterprise." He smiles when he speaks that sentence.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Pacific Ocean**_

A young woman skates across the waters her white hair blowing behind her due to the speed she sails with her admiral hat doing nothing to hold it down. Wearing a naval uniform with golden accents that bellows behind her. Floating beside her is the very same runway inside of the picture, taking in many miniature aircraft for them to refuel. In her right hand, she holds a compound bow with ship haul at the grip. On her left hand is two rings on her ring finger. But an even more interesting was the bald eagle on her shoulder as she fires another arrow. The arrow turns into a plane that flies off in another direction.

"I will find you, commander, even if it takes till the end of my fuel." She speaks with confidence tinged with determination. As she sails forth. The same plane for earlier flies back to land on her runway. She draws another arrow to send off another set of planes. But in that second she disappears with a flash. Never to be seen there again.

Words: ~2500

Finished: 8/5/19


	4. Gotta Train Them Till They Hurt

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2:

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 4**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral Office**_

_**July 23rd: 0700**_

_Third Person Omni_

"Welcome to the Azure Sky naval base ladies." Floating in front of him. and in the case of Akashi standing, are several chibi girls. Several in mechanic outfits, one in a radio operator outfit, one in a cartographer outfit, and the last one in a standard naval uniform. The mechanics in dark blue overalls. black tank top, and a welding helmet lifted for the moment. The radio operator wears black pants, a navy blue t-shirt, a white jacket with an anchor on the back, and a pair of headphones hanging on her neck. The cartographer wears a pleated black skirt, white undershirt, and a white jacket. She is holding several stationery supplies. The final one has white dress pants, dark blue undershirt, and a buttoned-up white jacket.

"These are fairies, also alternatively known as pixies, they will be making up the majority of personnel on base. From construction of a new ship to combat operation they do it all. We have 10 construction fairies, one radio technician, one cartographer, and a central commander." Akashi lists the actual roles of the girls in front of Ben. He nods understanding them mostly before motioning for her to explain what each does.

"Construction fairies will help me with constructing ship girls as well as repairing the buildings on the island. The radio technician operates a network allowing you to speak with the fleet in combat as well as see through the recon planes on our side. The cartographer will be creating a real-time map showing your ships, hostile ships, ally ships, and unknowns. Your ships in green, hostiles in red, allies in blue, and unknown ships in yellow. And the commander delegates tasks to fairies across the island she only takes commands from you." Akashi finishes up the info dump with a breath. Sure she loves to talk but to do that much in one sitting is another matter entirely. Ben nods and smiles at Akashi.

"Thank you Akashi, now I would like to speak to you about the construction of our next to ships." She nods, finally a topic she is extremely comfortable in.

"Yes, you said that you wanted to have them done by afternoon ship practice, correct?" Ben nods at that. The only possible ships to craft in that time are destroyers. If it was only herself it would still take days. But with seven fairies the process of creating destroyers will only take about 3 to 5 hours depending on how big the ship is.

"Now that heavy that they heavy business is out of the way, I'm off commander. I will see you later. See-ya." She walks out of the room with the construction fairies fallowing her like a flock of ducklings. Her voice quite cheerful now that she won't be bogged down with talk about the ships. Ben stands up and walks through the door, motioning for the other three fairies to follow him down to the command room. It turns out the command centers basement was just a gigantic command room.

A large screen that will be depicting the map was the main center point. Several screens off to the sides that will show the individual status of sortieing ships. It was big, dark, and new. To have this much stuff in a starting base was just absurd. It's honestly a wonder of who decided to sign off on it.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 23rd: 1400**_

Standing in front of him are the two new destroyers though they have not introduced themselves yet. Looking over at them he notes they both wear sailor fukus. The taller of the two is shifting her feet quite a bit, not from nervousness if her expression is to go by, no it was from impatience with her cheerful expression. Ben allows them to speak.

"Yes ye~s! I'm the Shiratsuyu-class destroyer 'Murasame'! Everyone, nice to meet you!" At the exact moment, he allowed them to speak Murasame burst out with her introduction. Wearing a black sailor fuku with white and red accents, going along with her red necktie. Light brown hair tied into pigtails that had a length reaching her waist. Her face filled with a grand grin and her amber eyes shining with joy. Though he didn't remember Murasame in his fleet, at the moment at least, he felt like he got a fairly clear picture of what she is like most of the time. Ooyodo looked over at the smaller destroyer.

"I'm Hibiki. I'm also referred to as "The Phoenix" from my exploits." Her voice is monotone through the introduction. The long white hair under that black cap of hers is free-flowing. A sailor fuku donned on her short stature having a predominately white top with white and navy blue accents along with a red necktie to finish it. The bottom is a navy pleated skirt with white lines on the brim of it. The cap and the top both have anchors white anchors on them. Pale blue eyes looking at him, awaiting orders. Hibiki was also not in his old fleet that he remembered.

"Thank you for answering the call. I am your admiral, Ben Xing. You two and Sazanami will be doing a combat exercise today before sortieing tomorrow. Please report to the launch bay, Ooyodo can you announce the exercise on the intercom and lead them to the bay please." Ooyodo nods quickly before grabbing Murasame and leaving through the door before Murasame could say anything. Hibiki walks out after them at a sedate pace.

"Now then..." He quickly takes out the paperwork for the pair of new ships. Better to get it done now rather than later. He also wanted to get it done quickly as to see them in action. After all, it would not do to have them do their first training without looking over them.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Beach**_

_**July 23rd: 1420**_

Sitting under a pagoda waiting for the three girls to appear is Ben. The sounds of the waves splashing onto the shore pulls his eyes towards the water. The sound of chains rattling around suddenly fill the air as water starts parting draws his eyes to a particular section of the water that seems to be splitting. An exit appears among the waves slowly till it reached about one story in height. The sound of clanging chains stops as the sound of rudders replace it. The three destroyers rocket out of the exit, water foaming behind them.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Murasame speaks to the other as targets raise from the sea. It was time for the exercise to commence. Grabbing a stopwatch by his side he turns on his comms.

"Alright, you three, fire on the targets as they appear. The ones painted in red are one point, yellow are zero, green and blue are both negative ones. Get the most points as possible in 5 minutes. That is your first assignment." Ben speaks to them watching them stand straighter

"Yes, sir." They speak as one, more serious then they would be on dry land. The sounds of cannon fire fill the air as the hot lead comes from them. Columns of displaced water rise to the sky as the missing shots detonate in the water. The ringing explosions as they hit several targets in that salvo. With a splash, torpedoes are launched from Hibiki and Sazanami as they race after the several more targets. Columns of water and fire show themselves as they hit their marks.

The sounds of rudders grow louder as moving targets now appear. Random directions are their course causing them to be tricky to fire onto. The sounds of another salvo come in, many of the rounds splashing into the water. But a good few hit their mark, sinking some of the moving targets. Looking at the watch he notes that time is going to be up. Another round of fire come forth and the sounds of explosions come to listen to once more.

"That's time girls, you got 30 points in that. Well done." Ben speaks out through the fleet comms causing the three to cheer at those words of praise.

(AZUR LANE)

"Alright then, time for the second part of this exercise, dodging gunfire and torpedoes. They will be filled with paint, do not worry too much." Ben gives the assignment out to them. Once more the sounds of rudders break the sound of waves crashing. The sounds of gunfire and torpedoes launching come to bear a few seconds in. Evading a majority of torpedoes the thump of getting hit resounds out more as some of the paint shots find their mark. Each of them are doing fairly well, but will it hold up in the sortie tomorrow? Ben doesn't know but he hopes all with go well.

"Alright, you are all done. Please report to dock one for assessment results." Ben states as they relax once more. While those glorified paint-balls are nonlethal, they are quite painful to be hit with. They will be quite sore for the next few hours, though warm water will help. They did quite well in both exercises. Ben nods before walking off towards the fleet return docks.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Fleet Return Docks**_

_**July 23rd: 1500**_

"Welcome back, I'd say you did very well." Standing on the water before him, are the three destroyers with a good amount of paint on them. Hibiki had a bit less than the other two, but she was shorter than them so it made about the same amount of damage relative to size. They nod, the two excitable ones were somehow quiet.

"Alright, you three are dismissed. Go get washed up and relax in the bathhouse." The two cheerful ones cheer before running off to bathhouse. Hibiki nods before walking off after them. The morale of them heightening.

Ben watches the three go off towards the bathhouse. Its been a while since he has relaxed in one. He thinks that he should go sometime to get the stress out of his body. In turn, he looks out towards the sea. Watching the waves crash onto the docks creating that lovely sound. That in mind he looks around at the docks as a whole, it is smaller than the regular ship docks but that is to be expected. These were specifically made for ship girls and as such did not need to be able to dock cruiser size ships.

Ben nods to the sea before walking back to the main building to look over some reports in preparation for tomorrow. It was good to have a small amount of an idea what enemy and how many they will be fighting tomorrow. Wandering around the place a bit, due to the fact that he finished basically all the paperwork for today.

Everywhere is silent as he imagines how it will be as a fleet comes to bare itself on the island. The liveliness of it and the many shenanigans that will come with it. Walking through the large base and taking the scenic route took a bit of time but it was great to breathe in the fresh air like this. He reminisces at those times with the other fleet, and how joyful it was. It took a while then and it will take a while now. He shakes his head before going back the main base fully this time.

"Thank you for everything, everyone." He intones out that sentence as he walks off for the food that Ooyodo will be preparing today. He wonders what it will be and cries silently at the missed opportunity to cook.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Main Building: Common Room**_

_**July 23rd: 1700**_

Sitting in one of the many tables in the common room we find Ben reading a book. The common room was a large room mainly used to break the boredom. It was the closest place to an arcade at the moment considering that Ben decided to buy some consoles before he left for the base. That and the fact the place had a fairly large amount of bookshelves filled with not only books and the like, but board games as well. Finding all of these was quite a surprise too, though it was mainly older games. Eh, classics are fun. He enjoys playing games in his free time, not that he had much time to due to his duties.

"Oh hello, Ooyodo." Ooyodo walks into the room looking around. Ben bookmarks his book while looking up at her.

"Ah, Admiral. I came to tell you that the food will be done in an hour." She said quite seriously to the man in a fairly comfy looking armchair. Its a wonder on how many armchairs there are around the place, not as ridiculous as the number of kitchens, but still it's ridiculous. She walks out after speaking. In-turn the three destroyers walk in after her.

"Hello Goshujin-Sama"

"Hi hi, ~ Admiral."

"Greetings Commander"

The three intone as they step into the room. Walking over to the commander sitting by a bookshelf. Looking around the room noting the various things around the place.

"Hello girls, did you eat yet?" Ben asks them while putting down his book. That was enough reading for now. The three nod absentmindedly as they look around.

"Do you want to play some games?" He asks, after all, they did have some free time before he had to eat. May as well fill that time. Looking over to the shelf thinking what to play with them.

"Sure." They all voice out. There was nothing better to do, they just came over here to check the place out. Ben walks over to the shelf bringing out one of them.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**East China Sea**_

_**July 24th: 0500**_

A flash of light upon the water interrupts the calm dawn there. Standing there is the white-haired, formal dressed young woman floating on the waves.

"Huh, where am I?" Confusion spread across her face as she looks around the unfamiliar landscape. Her sonar picking up a lot of things but her radio was silent at the moment. It was quite strange getting dumped here. After a few seconds, her navigational equipment finally resets itself to show where she is.

"Wait why am I in the east china sea? I was in the Pacific just a few seconds ago." Looking around and spotting the sun, it was strange as she knew the sun was still high up when she was traveling. Looking at the sonar she starts riding off to the nearest naval base.

Words: ~2500

Date completed: 8/7/19

A/N: Well then I hope you enjoyed. Next time we will get the fight scene you've probably been hoping for.


	5. What Is A Wife To Do To Help?

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2: Well I'm listening to combat music mainly while writing this.

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 4**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Entrance to Launch Bay**_

_**July 24th: 0600**_

_Third Person: Omni_

"Alright, you three will be fighting against a small squad of abyssal destroyers. There will be no expected problems but with these things, we will never know." The three nod seriously. After all, this was their first sortie, they want to prove their ability to Ben.

"Alright then, start the sortie." Ben states. The three go into the door to launch. Ben quickly goes over to the main building. Getting to the command room all the screens turn on when he walks through the door.

"My reputation as "The Phoenix" isn't just for show. Sortieing."

"I'll show some a little of Murasame's goodness!"

"Hoisa-sa-"

Their words arrived through the speakers around them. Three of the smaller screens now displaying each of their statuses and the biggest one is showing a video feed of the island at the moment. The second biggest screen showing a map with three green markers at the moment.

"Alright then girls, you will be moving towards the north from here," Ben commands them through the radio.

"""Hai""" They all intone as the observation plane is overhead. Sailing off into battle with their admiral watching.

(AZUR LANE)

_**East China Sea/Command Center**_

_**July 24th: 0800**_

"Abyssal fog as been spotted, engaging," Sazanami speaks out, filling the role as the flagship for the moment. Ben observes while sitting in another armchair. During the two hours of travel, he finished the paperwork for today to fully concentrate on the battle ahead of him. Ooyodo standing beside him on his right. The three fairies sitting on the monitor laid horizontally showing another live map.

The three-ship girls arrived in an arrow formation. Notifications on the map showing 5 new red markers. It would seem the vanguard fleet is here to battle. Five Ha-class destroyers appear on in the video feed.

The three are the ones to surprise them with cannon fire. The explosions as the shots connect are telling of the damage. Two are heavily damaged another 2 are lightly damaged and one is not damaged at all. The battle has begun in earnest. Shots firing from both sides, light flashing from the barrels. Torpedoes launch from both sides, splashing into the water from the mouths and the tubes. They displace some water as the pave the way to their targets as cannon fire fills the air.

The torpedoes hit their marks, the resulting detonation sinking the two lightly damaged destroyers. Several shells are fired off from the last three only a few of them hit the girls, mainly Murasame taking light damage, while the other two are relatively unscathed. With some shots, the last three of the Abyssals were sunk.

All of a sudden 5 more abyssal destroyers appeared, it would seem that some reinforcements have arrived. Raining fire down with them. But they run into some torpedoes left behind from the last bout. They were moderately damaged as they got into range.

"Eh, what the heck." A sixth red marker appeared on-screen farther back when compared to the others. Ben looking around the plane feed for the new enemy. But as he does so, Abyssal planes come out from all directions, gaining aerial superiority.

"What is a carrier doing here!?" All of them exclaim when the bombers drop their payloads onto the water. The girls get hit a few times as they try to maneuver out of danger. They all get hit no matter how hard they try, sustaining at least medium damage, possibly even severe.

"Admiral, we are getting pelted out here!" Sazanami's voice comes out through the speakers, voicing desperation at their situation. They all spread out their anti-air, it is helping quite a bit but one wrong step and they would be overrun and sunk.

"Just get out of there, abandon the mission." The factors were not as stated before. They were not prepared for an aircraft carrier at all.

Coming into view we find a young woman with pale white skin, black leggings, a black cloak, and a gigantic hat atop her head. The hat itself was opening a mouth like structure on it and letting out planes left and right. A black cane in hands as she is standing upon the water. Her face is blank and her eyes are glowing green.

"A Wo-Class carrier, at least we have some chance of escaping." Ben grits out at the sentence.

"Fire all torpedoes to cover your escape. Get out of there." Ben yells out to them. But just as he said that a yellow marker appeared at the edges of the map.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**East China Sea**_

_**July 24th: 0800**_

We find the same young woman in admiral dress sailing forward to the south. Her eagle roosting on her shoulder as she cruises down to there.

"What, combat out here?" The sounds of cannon fire come from the distance to her ears. She looks over at the unnatural fog upon the water surface.

"A mirror sea? Even if it's not I have to go." She speaks out to herself as she sails headfirst into the fog, sending out a few planes while doing so. Her eyes adjusted to the world inside there. It would be a bit of time before she got to the sounds.

(AZUR LANE)

_**East China Sea/Command Center**_

_**July 24th: 0830**_

The sounds of more planes come out through the fog wall around them. Circling in, the abyssal planes fire off at the three, the destroyer's AA glowing red from use as they fight to keep them off of them. They have been retreating for a few minutes now but the enemy has just fallowed them. Fighter planes come through the fog, gunning down the unprepared aircraft. The sky lights up with the insertion of plane gunfire. Not even letting up for a second on them. The unknown drawing closer to them.

"Try to establish radio contact," Ben speaks to the radio operator on the table. The girl nods before tuning some stuff on the machine. The dog fight in the air rages on as the unknowns ship's aircraft shoot down the abyssal planes, gaining air superiority soon, as they the abyssal didn't send enough fighters out. The fight on the actual sea was still going badly, the girls are after all quite damaged.

"This is Ben Xing of the world defense navy, Japan Branch." After the fairy gives the go-ahead Ben speaks out. The young woman on the other end smiles ear to ear. She finally found him.

"USS Enterprise of the Eagle Union, at your command commander." The room gets silent as the surprise on Ben's face shows itself. His eyes grow misty as well. Its been over a year since he last saw her. He shakes his head to get rid of it, for now, the destroyers are still in danger.

"Enterprise, good to be back in command. We have three destroyers in there. They are heavily damaged. Please switch to channel 15 for more commands and details." Ben speaks out once more. His relief at getting one of his strongest ships out into battle pliable. He has the cartographer change her from yellow to green.

"Alright, you four. You are outnumbered and heavily damaged. Your main objective to escape for now. The secondary objective is to destroy the enemy aircraft carrier. Enterprise has already gained air superiority. Please use your bombers to sink several pursuing destroyers. Stay safe and ill give more commands as the situations arise." Ben relays the details and commands for the moment. Enterprise sets off a few more planes into the air. The destroyers running on max speed to get out. Hibiki and Sazanami sending out torpedoes to help their escape.

"Alright, you three get to me as soon as possible." Enterprise slips into the flagship role and takes command of the three smaller ships. She commands her torpedo bombers to drop their payload in front of the enemy. The strength of them sinking them on contact. She decimated the abyssal destroyer population with that one volley.

"Huh, even the recently gained destroyers in the old fleet would have put up a better fight." Enterprise is utterly dominating the fight. Fatal hits abound. The destroyers are quite surprised at all the sinking happening to the enemy.

"What are you doing, it's our only chance to destroy the enemy carrier." Enterprise states as she denies the other carrier's chances to launch her planes. The three nod and focus the fire on the Wo-class sinking her within a few minutes.

"Second objective complete, proceeding tactical retreat." Enterprise reports as she covers the destroyers and keeps the pursuers away.

"Thank you." Sazanami states to the uniformly dressed woman.

"Let's get back to base. I dot know where it is so you have to guide me." Enterprise states with a smile. Now that they are far enough away they could relax a little and have a few conversations back to port. Some of the planes come back and land on her runway.

"Shall we go?" Murasame asks with a grin on her face. It was painful for her and the other two. But the three were happy to not be sleeping with the fishes today. Enterprise nods before gesturing them to lead the way.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Shipgirl Return Port**_

_**July 24th: 1100**_

"Welcome back you three, and welcome to you Enterprise." Ben smiles at the four that came back.

"Get over to the clinic and heal up you three." The two expressive ones smile and run off to the hospital while Hibiki nods and walks. Ben looks over to Enterprise and hugs her tight.

"I missed you so much. Its been over a year since I've seen you." Ben states in a soft voice hugging the carrier. She hugs back smiling. They stood there like that under too soon to be afternoon skys.

"It has only been a day since you disappeared on us." She speaks out to him with her in his arms as they walk to the main building.

"Huh, guess probable time dilatation is happening." He said to her as he holds her ringed left hand. The eagle is perched on his own shoulder. They were in perfect sync as they moved forward.

"Let's get back into my office. Though they will need to make new protocols for this kind of stuff. If it keeps happening I can't have my old fleet going to someone else." Ben speaks in a calm tone. They fell in love with him and it would be a severe injustice if they didn't stand beside them. And the fact they would probably riot at the thought. Them searching for him rather than sending word about his disappearance was one such evidence for that. Enterprise nods at that, while she may have been used in sorties the most often, she has filled the role as his secretaryship more the once.

"Did you have any troubles with Sirens on your way here." She shakes her head. It was as if they were avoiding her or something. Ben sweat-drops at that, her mere name could probably strike fear into a good bit of ships that haven't met her. Her reputation was honestly frightening. Her many nicknames would have the same effect too. She is way too powerful and that is the truest fact.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral Office**_

_**July 24th: 1130**_

"Alright, then ill explain what we are fighting," Ben states as he sits on his armchair with Enterprise occupying the couch. He quickly brings out his computer.

"So far we know barely anything about them, other than the fact they suddenly appeared with these fogs. So far there is speculation that they are corrupted versions of ship girls of the ships that fought in World War II. On another note, ship girls did not wake up in World War II in this world. It is quite possible as the amount of regret and anger could morph them." Ben outlines that possibility to Enterprise who nods at what he is saying.

"The ship girls suddenly appeared with a destroyer off the coast of Japan that fought off an Abyssal attack. That was the first sighting of ship girls. The original Ship girls were to be summoned instead of crafting them as we do now. We don't have wisdom cubes here as a byproduct of having no sirens that have them. So its quite a bit harder to construct ship girls at the moment. The first Akashi summoned had a process of making ship girls, and only Akashis have the ability to do so." Ben gives the exposition slowly to her.

"Due to that ship girls were locked to Japan up till fairly recently before a German ship girl got summoned. As such there are fewer ship girls from other countries. Though Germany, the USA, and the UK have the most success outside of Japan." Ben gives the research he did yesterday.

"Now onto fairies, the first fairies that we know of are the ones inhabiting a ship girl's rigging and are basically the crew. And the other type is support fairies that help out here with a lot of things." Ben directs some attention to the commander fairy sitting on the desk.

"Now that's just some of the basics that we do know. More will come up later I'm assuming." Ben finishes up and turns off his lab top for now. He pours more tea for Enterprise then more for himself. They proceed to drink and talk for the rest of their time together.

"Oh yeah, here commander." Enterprise takes off one of the wedding bands on her left finger and gives it back to its rightful person. He smiles and takes off his glove to place the ring on his finger. He then places the glove back on hiding it for a while again. Akashi walks into the room after a bit of time talking.

"The three destroyers will be healed back up by tomorrow at the latest." She said with a happy tone. She then notices Enterprise.

"Oh, who might you be?" She asks with a cheerful flair.

"I'm the USS Enterprise, one of Ben's ships. Nice to meed you Akashi." Akashi looks at the legend and the ghost story that is in front of her. While she, herself was not sunk by Enterprise she still talked with a few ship girls that had in their last life. She smiles happily, not holding any grudges as some other ship girls might do.

"Alright I have to go eat lunch, See you in a bit Admiral~" she sings out as she walks back through the door. Enterprise looks at Ben once again.

"So another one, huh. Well, its probably won't be as bad as our Akashi's obliviousness to love." Enterprise smiles and teases him on his love life. It is not like she was his only wife and she was fine with that. Not like anything really could keep him from having such a charming manner of actions and speaking. And the fact he spends so much time on them is just another thing that they will love.

Words: ~2600

Date Completed: 8/9/19

Note: Well there you go, more reactions to enterprise later but I have to do a bit of research for that too. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	6. An Admiral's Day With His Ship Wife

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2: Time for Enterprise to show her wife skills.

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 6**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Ben's Room**_

_**July 25th: 0600**_

_First Person: Ben_

Waking up to white hair in my face is something that I thought I would never experience again. Nor the sound of her breathing. I smile lightly at her in my arms. I slip my arms away from her to get up. And she was already shifting closer to me to not allow me to leave. While not as bad as some other girls but she did do it as well. I smile and get out of bed.

She rests in the mattress, I get the feeling that she hasn't slept in the last twenty-four hours at the very least. She was determined like that. Its time for my morning routine. I walk off to take a shower, brush my teeth and other things. After taking a shower I go and brush my teeth to have her come in behind me. She is a morning person, others not so much. How much the others acted like non-morning people to try and keep me in bed I will never know.

"Awake, E?" She nods as she grabs one of the towels from the closet. I nod before rinsing my mouth. How much I'll return to my older habits with her I won't know. I pour another cup of water and set up her stuff for her.

"I'll go make us and Ooyodo breakfast." She hums in acknowledgment. I walk out and redress in my uniform. I hear the shower turn off as she goes to do her morning routine. Placing my cap on, for now, I walk out the door to travel to the second-floor kitchen.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: 2nd Floor Kitchen**_

_**July 25th: 0730**_

Looking at what I have in front of me right now, flour, eggs, milk, potatoes, sugar, oil, and butter I get ready to make some breakfast. I first mix together the flour and sugar before adding eggs then baking soda and baking powder. I then fold in a cup of milk until it was incorporated. I then place some butter and oil in the pan setting it to medium heat. While it was heating I grate some potatoes into some water then rinsing till the starch is gone. I then place them in some paper towels to dry off as I start making the pancakes.

I pour them into the skillet filling the pan's bottom. I set up another pan with two sticks of butter and some oil and set it up to high. I place the potato strips in and cover with a lid before the pancake bubbles. I quickly flip it revealing a golden brown color. After that, I then flip the first hash-brown revealing a darker brown. I take off the pancake and pour some more batter. I then take out the hash-brown and lay it on the plate before adding the pancake onto of it. A slice of butter placed on while waiting for a new pancake to be cooked and placed. At the end with each plate having one hash-brown layer and two pancakes. He then pours some honey instead of maple syrup.

I then crack some eggs and fry some Canadian bacon to use as the top. Frying till crispy and the eggs are sunny side up. Flavor with salt and pepper. I place it onto the three plates for the finishing touch. I place it onto the tray for movement to the common room.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**July 25th: 0800**_

"Here you are." I place the three plates on a table. Enterprise smiles at that. She hasn't had this breakfast for a while, mainly cause of the maids. Though she won't complain about it it was enjoyable to have an American breakfast once in a while. Ooyodo just looks at the fairly foreign dish in front of her. She was experienced with western cuisine. I take a knife to the dish and take a fork full of it. Enterprise smiles as she eats it up. Ooyodo smiles at the combination of sweet and savory. It may not be as recognizable as waffles and fried chicken but I enjoy it quite a bit. I clean my plate up around the same time as Enterprise. Ooyodo is not quite done by the time we are done.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral Office**_

_**July 25th: 1000**_

After finishing up that I do the first wave of paperwork with Enterprise acting as my current secretaryship. She sits on the couch with kettles of coffee and tea as she doses her portion of the work. Pouring cups for me when I need it. Proposing some things about sending ships that identify with, Sakura Empire, Eagle Union, Ironblood, Royal Navy, Azur Lane, Crimson Axis, Eastern Radiance, North Union, Iris Libre, and the Vichya Domination. A lot of Naves and other things like that. It's not like they can control them all that much. The crimson Axis is more than likely to just fire on the Naves of the world as they try to control them. I'm probably the only one who can keep a reign them in.

Considering just what I work with I can probably assume control of the Azur Lane as I am the highest authority here. Eh may as well create the organization in this world as a privet navy. Then ally it considering they need all the help they can get it would not be all that much of a stretch for them to do that. I could quit at any time and take the loyal ship girls with me. Writing the letter about it is what he does do in the meantime. They can't exactly be angry about it as I am literately on an island in the middle of nowhere.

I place all the papers into the outbox before looking at Enterprise who finished a while ago and is just sitting and sipping on some tea while watching the outside world.

"We can go down to the common room to do stuff if you'd like." I offered as I place the last paper to be processed. She looks over and is quite surprised at how quick it was.

"That's faster than usual." Her surprise clear. After all, it usually took me till 12 to do the first wave of paperwork. Even then a few documents might be shifted till the next set.

"Well, the old fleet was over a hundred ship girls, not counting the Fletcher class of course. So there were lots of requests to sift through." She nods in understanding at that. I get up and stretch a bit before heading out the door to the second floor with her following after me.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Common Room**_

_**July 25th: 1015**_

"Ah, I haven't played this in a while," I comment while dragging out Forbidden Island from the shelf. The door opens once again as Sazanami and Murasame come through as I set up the squares.

"Ah, Goshujin-Sama hello." Sazanami greets.

"Yo Admiral" Murasame is informal as she speaks out. I wave at them as they come over to the table Enterprise and I are situated at.

"Do you two want to join us?" I ask them as I shuffle the two decks. They both shrug and come over to the game and getting their roles for this round. I set the water level for new people and starting it.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Highlights of the rounds**_

"Wait for all three bloody raise water cards at once!"

"Well, we are dead. On the first round too."

"We somehow won even with that bad start."

"And fools landing sunk on the first turn. Whelp. Back to another game then."

"Gah I have each individual relic. Why is the luck so bad here."

"Wait E! You have all of the needed relics." Enterprise somehow never drew a rise water card and instead always got the cards needed.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: 2nd Floor Kitchen**_

_**July 25th: 1130**_

"Well that was fun, let's start cooking," I say as both Enterprise and I look around the cupboards for the ingredients I need. I start off by grinding some beef as she chops some vegges. I start up the flat top grill while shaping the paddies. I oil the grill as she preps the onions as I grab a metal spatula. I set the burger on the ripping hot grill and smash it down with the spatula and a stick. Enterprise starts browning the onions while I set a lid to cover the paddy to steam it. After putting on a slice of cheese for each one of course. I start toasting the buns that will receive the meet.

In that time while she is looking after the grill I start making a fry sauce as I mix ketchup and mayo together. After incorporating I take out some sliced up potatoes that I froze just a bit of time ago and place it into the vegetable oil. I come back to take the buns off the grill before pouring the fry sauce into a squeeze bottle. I take off the fries and place them into even hotter oil to crisp them to perfection.

I flip the burgers onto the bottom buns. I then place the lettuce, onions, tomatoes, and the bun which has the sauce spread on there. I place it onto the plate with the fries on the other side. I then drizzle some of the fries on my and Enterprise's plate. I also place smaller containers of the fry sauce on each plate for them to coat at will. I made five plates as the destroyer pair was staying. As they had been playing with us and missed ordering Mamiya's lunch. And Ooyodo was in her office all day doing some of her portion of the paperwork. That and I got to the kitchen first. Not like that stopped Enterprise from helping me out.

"Here you all are," I say placing the dishes in front of them. I haven't made burgers for a while. And it was fun to make some again. Enterprise and I dig in quickly while the two watch for a few seconds. Sazanami is quick to follow as she has eaten some things I made before. She has a smile on her face after dipping the fries into the sauce. Murasame eats unreservedly after getting the first taste. Sazanami is quite graceful even with the quick movements. While it is good Enterprise and I eat it more slowly as we are used to this kind of cuisine.

"I'll go take these and clean up." Sazanami is first to finish and the one who quickly takes the plates.

"Just remember practice is in a few hours." I remind her like leaves. With Murasame right behind her waving at us as she goes to her dorm.

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral Office**_

_**July 25th: 1250**_

"Well, now we have to do the second wave of paperwork." Ooyodo, Enterprise, and I all head upstairs to do the paperwork for the afternoon. Mainly arriving during lunch but with some during the games. After a few minutes of that Akashi comes into the room to talk about more ship construction.

"Due to the need for me to be elsewhere and in multiple departments, I can only guarantee that a ship girl will be constructed. I can't guarantee the type at all. I have to leave it in the hands of the fairies under me." I nod at that. Manpower was short and I can't do much about that at the moment. Enterprise is sitting on the couch filling out some forms for me.

"Thank you for the heads up. But can you ensure that a battleship will be crafted this time before we go to whatever the faires pick?" She rubs her chin at the thought. Probably thinking about all the responsibilities that she has at the moment.

"Yeah, I can admiral. Who are you hoping for exactly anyway." She asks with a smirk on her face. She has a few blueprints is what I'm guessing.

"Nagato would be a good person to have right now," I state after considering my options. Any ships besides Japan's are not available right now as we don't have the blueprints. And of them, Nagato is the only one who survived the war. It would be good to user her experience in this. As much as Enterprise is a good flagship she is not all that used to commanding Japanise ships. As by the time she was created I already had Mikasa who was the goddamned oldest battleship that I had, being decommissioned before WWII. The indignant words of I'm not old resurface from the back of my mind. I shake that off as Akashi nods with a smile before leavening.

"Thinking about Mikasa?" Enterprise asks. I nod in confirmation. She has a way of knowing just what I'm thinking of. It helps quite a bit most of the time.

"Yeah, I would like to have some more of my fleet here to help out. But now all I have is you. I don't know if its a two-bit phonon." She nods at that. We don't know if it will happen again so we may as well make the most of what we can now. Making those policies was more insurance if anything. I just hope Akagi won't be the next one summoned. Don't get it wrong I do love her… she is just a bit clingy is all. I finish up the resting paperwork that I would swear grew when I was looking away. Might just be the faries adding more to my in pile.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Training Observation Beach**_

_**July 25th: 1400**_

I stand watching as Enterprise hosts the training of the destroyer trio. Watching dodge the paint-filled torpedo is fun. They try to fire on her but she is just too far outside their effective range. Hibiki somehow got a sneak shot with a torpedo but Enterprise got hit in a nonlethal place so the damage was negligible. I go towards the docks after Enterprise sets off a squad of dive bombers. With that, they were going to be covered in paint by the time he looks back. I grab some towels and a hose to clean them off a bit faster. Not as good as some other things but it'll work for now.

"Yo. You three did great. Not a lot of new ships can hold up for that long." I offer them some water buckets to clean their hands and faces. Afterward, I give them towels to wipe off the worst of it. They smile and I laugh at that.

Word Count: ~2500

Date Completed: 8/11/19


	7. Eagles Are the Perfect (Enforcers) Pet

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2: And school has started now.

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 7**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 27th: 0800**_

_Third Person: Omni_

"I am Battleship Nagato, pleased to meet you. Leave the enemy battleships to me." A young black-haired woman stands before Ben. Dressed in a sailor top exposing her midriff and a high cut white pleated skirt her red eyes looking straight at him. Looks like she doesn't recognize Enterprise who is sitting on the couch doing some more paperwork. Ships inherently remember what are basic spirits of other ships in their old time. As Nagato must have seen Enterprise in her old life it would make no sense for her not to recognize the powerful ship.

"It's nice to meet you Nagato." Ben welcomes to her. She is quite different from his own Nagato but the personality is quite on par. Though is on Nagato was quite short and had a regal bearing. Black hair with fox hair sitting atop her head. A modified shrine maiden outfit. Both appearances in stark contrast but both are quite serious. Akashi just left her right outside of the office before going off to do something else.

"This is my current secretaryship: Enterprise." Nagato looked a little surprised as Ben gestures over to the ship doing paperwork. Enterprise looks over and waves before returning to the paperwork. It's only been a few days since they've arrived and the amount of paperwork is already big. Mainly due to them trying to establish another naval organization. Due to non-conflicting interests at the moment they are allowed to do this.

Nagato nods at the other greatly decorated ship who pays no mind for the moment. Beat back the tide of paperwork is what runs through the minds of Ben and Enterprise. Ben wants to switch secretaryships soon to have Enterprise take a break. While the other three would be good candidates for that he doesn't want to do that for now. The secretaryship position is not a permanent one and should never be like that.

"Nagato you are dismissed. Go grab a dorm room and be ready for fleet training in a few hours." She nods and walks out the door.

"So you want her to be a secretaryship?" Enterprising phrased it more like a question but spoke it as a statement. Ben nods at that.

"Alright then, commander." She looks through some more papers when Ooyodo walks in with another stack of papers before setting it on Ben's desk. Ben nods at her as she walks back to her office.

"Goshujin-Sama, its time for a break" Sazanami walks in with a cart holding a tea set. Ben clears some of his desk as she comes foreword with a cup. She walks over to Enterprise setting down another cup in front of her.

"Silver needle huh," Ben states as he sips the drink. Sazanami looks a little bit surprised as she had not thought Ben to be a tea person but she nods in confirmation anyway. Enterprise just drinks it without paying it mind. She was more of a coffee person so she didn't have much to say. But Ben learned what different teas are like as a result of having Belfast as secretaryship more than once for English styles and for Asian styles just the majority of the Eastern Radiance and Sakura Empire girls. Participating in more than a few tea parties with the smaller ship girls. Spending time with them gave him quite the number of skills on top of his jack of all trades status such as falconry with Enterprise and Yorktown. On another note, Grim Reaper, the bald eagle, is rousting on the back of Ben's chair which has some tough fibers to keep the bird from stabbing into the leather.

Ben then raises his right arm up with Grim flying onto it. Ben grabs some beef jerky from one of the draws and proceeds to hand feed her. It may not look like it but his uniform was also reinforced by the catgirl Akashi in order to do this regularly. He wasn't like Enterprise who was so bloody armored that she didn't even need a glove. The bird herself was careful not to peck his hand even in a gesture of contentment.

She learned last time when Akagi and other certain ship girls wear ready to roast her for damage done to his hand. It took quite the amount of energy and soft-footed words to get them to back off. The relief of the bird as she flew to Enterprise was shared with him. He quite liked Grim though many wanted to eat her.

In all honesty, he looked quite great with the bird perched on the back of the chair. It looked quite imposing to some of the officers. Oh, and he tried it once when he had to come back to the Azur Lane HQ and they were quite fearful. Something about Enterprise knowing everything that the bird sees. After that meeting, Grim was banned when Enterprise was not there. As Enterprise was usually at base helping look after the Eagle Union ships so she could not attend most times. Yorktown used to be allowed to host Grim but let's say that after that one time only Enterprise was allowed to bring Grim though she is quite well behaved in front of Ben.

Sazanami picks up the cups before walking out to wash them and prepare for the training happening soon. Grim flies to the chair heading and looks imposing up there. Ben gets back to the paperwork for now. Enterprise had finished her own share before sifting through the paperwork of Ben.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Observation Beach**_

_**July 27th: 1400**_

_Third Person: Omni_

Once more the sounds of chains resound for the opening of the launch bay. Ben stands in wait for the 5 ships to appear on the water. And with that thought, the sounds or rudders are not overshadowed by the clang of chains. In just a few seconds time outsailed the three destroyers, an aircraft carrier, and the battleship all equipped for a glorified game of paintball.

"The first set will be two destroyers with Nagato and one with me." Enterprise gave the agenda for this round of practice. Mainly to get Nagato used to this body. It takes a bit of time to reliably switch from having a multistory ship body to the body of a young woman. With the destroyers and smaller ships, it was quite easier relative to the challenges bigger ships have. It's good to give them an adjustment period to get them combat-ready.

The beeping commences. The tension grows stronger. And with that last beep, the sounds of a horn comes out, signaling the fight starts. Immediately Enterprise sends off a fighter squadron. The twang of her bow not even done when the arrow transitions to a plane. Nagato's destroyers come out deftly as the battleship herself aligns her cannons to the right angle. The actual split was Hibiki with Enterprise and Murasame along with Sazanami sent to Nagato's fleet.

A few more seconds pass with Enterprise drawing an arrow with the two destroyers firing up their Anti-Air. With green paint as to not mix up those shots and ship damage shots. Not to say that Anti-Air is ineffective at damaging ships, it's just the damage is negligible for a short bout like this. The painted ships fly back to Enterprise as the torpedoes planes come from the arrow. And with that second Nagato shoots out a volley of paint from her main cannons. Hitting the water near Hibiki missing the shot but causing the future Russian ship to undershoot, giving the two destroyers cover for a few seconds. In which they alarmingly get off a few shots off on Enterprise's position but none connect. Splashing harmlessly beside her as the bow is pulled back once more.

Nagato is reloading her main guns but firing with a higher rate are her auxiliary cannons helping her team of two. Hibiki is getting quite a hard time via a large number of shots directed at her. But support has come in the form of torpedoes crashing into the sea from the sky. The two dodge and try to fire but are far off the mark on Hibiki. And with that Nagato is ready to fire as Enterprise sets off her dive bombers. The artillery from Nagato splashes some paint onto the carrier ship but nothing damaging. And the dive bombers are overhead thinned out due to Anti-Air but just as deadly. With a few seconds, the payload was dropped around the battleship. Painting her a dark violet in a few spots. In that time the fight between the destroyers was at a fever pitch with paint flying from both sides.

The splash of the shots and the thrum of torpedoes passing by in near misses sound out to the ships' ears. Paint littering their bodies, showcasing their accuracy or luck. One more round of shots come from Nagato, negligibly hitting Enterprise as her planes come back to her. With that Ben stands up from his spot before Enterprise can launch another volley.

"This training session is over. Please return to docks for grading." Grim situated on his shoulder he walks over to the docks. The girls become calm stopping their attacks. They nod before sailing to the docks.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

"Alright then, let's look at your injury's. Hibiki is sunk. Murasame and Sazanami are both in high damage zones. Nagato is some light damage her self. And Enterprise is basically only scratched." Hibiki was basically covered head to toe in paint. The Nagato side destroyers are both quite painted. Nagato herself had some paint, most likely from the dive bombers. And Enterprise was almost as clean as a whistle. They nod in understanding.

"Alright, you five go back and clean up. That's enough for today. Nagato to my office, you will be the secretaryship for tonight." Sazanami looks a bit disappointed at the fact she didn't become secretaryship yet. Nagato was a bit surprised at that. Enterprise was just walking to the baths already not at all surprised by the turn of events.

"The amount of paperwork is soul-crushing," Ben remarks as he sees the face of disappointment Sazanami makes. He can handle less efficient girls heck even Elizabeth just shoved all her work onto him. That landed him in the hospital eventually so Elizabeth just acted as the acting commander while Vesta looked after me. Not mentioning Vampire cause reasons. It's just that the amount now and the paperwork in question was far too large to do in a timely manner with a less serious girl. Nagato will probably be able to handle it.

Sazanami was still disappointed as she walks to the bath. Murasame walks with her after recovering from her shock.

"Admiral, why are you picking me for this job?" Nagato asks, her voice confused at this decision.

"The amount of paperwork will make Sazanami cry in despair," Ben states before shooing Nagato to the baths as he walks over to the main building.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 25th: 1500**_

Sitting at his desk with a pen in hand to defeat the horde of papers Ben speed reads and signs in signature in many places. The scene is one of many battles he has fought. Nagato enters the room not expecting the large amounts of paperwork waiting on the coffee table. Dread settles in a pit of her stomach at the sight. It was far more then what she saw when Enterprise was working on. She looks at the young man at the desk who is (Read: beating) writing the paper on the table with precision. It was inspiring to watch as the papers slowly whittle down in the few seconds that she looks.

"What are you doing? Help out, Nagato." She snaps out of it as he spoke without looking up at her. She grabs his extra pen with that reminder of her job. The fight of will and hope loss has only just begun.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Atlantic Ocean**_

Soldering on across the water are two young women sailing with a purpose. The first one is a white-haired and gray-eyed, somewhat like Enterprise. Her top is styled after an admiral uniform in the color of black. Affixed to it she has a blue flower and a white star armband. Her dress is of white and black and the landing deck beside her is labeled with Y, K, T, and N on both sides. Black stocking adorns her legs with blue lace-ups adorning her feet.

The other woman has blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair is slightly curled to one side with a white had to have what looks to be a command room atop that side. She adorns a caplet of the Union Jack flag and a navy blue dress under it. And some transparent black stockings on her legs leading up to some metallic gray heals with red as the secondary color. She has four turrets connected to her as she drives herself foreword.

"Still nothing lady Yorktown?" The blond woman asks for confirmation from the white-haired lady. She nods as she sends out more planes as they travel foreword. Her single-mindedness to find him showing in the responses that she gave. The blond woman looks around for any danger that might come at a moments notice. Her canons at the ready for the first sign.

Hood, the blond, was searching too, but alas she is not a carrier and as such doesn't have that much of a range. So instead of doing something unladylike like, she decided to accompany Yorktown if only to be the voice of reason. As much as Yorktown is usually calm and thoughtful, at the disappearance of their wayward commander drove her up the wall. The light that dragged her back to her sisters was missing at the moment. And she would not rest till she found him. Experiencing the feelings of her sisters when she left them the first time was something she didn't expect to feel now of all times. Those two were incredibly strong, Enterprise even more so, lightening her worry.

"We should search north from here." Hood states as Yorktown has her planes return back to her. She nods turning to the left and to face the north. Before they can start moving again they ear something from home base.

"Something happened to Enterprise, we lost her signal and cant contact her through radio." A young woman's voice filters through the radios of the two. The surprise shown on their faces are quite clear.

"Wait did we get that right? Enterprise has gone MIA?" Yorktown is silent at the news of her sister being gone for some reason or another so Hood answeres as well.

"Yes, it only happened a few minutes ago. We are searching for both the commander and Enterprise now." Unnoticed to them a glow starts shining around the two ships.

"We have to find them." Yorktown voice is emotionless at this statement. Losing both her sister and the commander was quite the blow. Especially due to the fact that they happened within the same week.

"Baltimore, and both Kagas the battleship are coming to your position." The voice states to them. The signal suddenly starts breaking up at that. The glow intensifying. After a few seconds, all that's left is the disturbed waters around them. Around the waters, many ship girls are experiencing the phenomena as well but not at the exact same time. But the signals of the USS Yorktown and HMS Hood are gone at that moment. Ships of the Eagle Union and the Royal Navy have dispersed from this world. Two from the Union and one from the royals so far.

Number Of Words: ~2700

Date Completed: 8/13/19

Note: Due to school starting, chapters might not come out as frequently. Though some might say that a chapter every two days is quite a hefty frequency.


	8. A Tea Party Is Always A Nice Event

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2:

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 8**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 26th: 0800**_

_Third Person: Omni_

"Wait so you are going to send some foreign ships now? Only after 5 days on base?" Ben was once again baffled by the turn of events created by the higher-ups. Enterprise has taken the spot of secretaryship again after Nagato fell asleep with the late-night paperwork, and is doing some in the background. Nagato is still sleeping now so Enterprise was called back. Thankfully Nagato is a silent sleeper considering she is sleeping on the couch.

"Yes, considering that you are one of the few admirals who are multi-lingual we thought it would be a good idea," The spokesperson showing in the screen answers. Most of the admirals in the navy at least learned English so it was quite the miss direct there if Ben didn't know the education requirements to become an admiral. And the only reason why the administration knew he was multi-lingual was when Ben talked to some ship girls at HQ.

"Alright then when will they be arriving?" Ben asks withholding a sigh. The man behind the monitor looks over at something behind the camera he is using. Ben looks over to Enterprise who just looks right back at him and shrugs. Ben posed the camera so that they won't see the top of his chair as Grim sets herself up there. Ben then looks over to the sleeping ship on his couch still laying there unresponsive for now.

"They will be arriving within the week. We cannot get a good read at the exact date for the moment." The official said. Typical vague wording at work here. Ben will have to prepare for them at the end of the call just in case they decided to send them now.

"Alright then. Is that everything that needed to be talked about?" Ben feigns a diplomatic smile. This call has taken too much time as is. The man looks behind the camera again as the call is muted. Ben looks helplessly over to the women in front of him.

"We have received your letter and will be implementing it immediately." At the good news that is he masks his smile. Thankfully none of the other ships will just destroy all the people who go after them if they mention him.

"You are now recognized as a diplomatic authority by the country of Japan." Not like they could prosecute him anyway. It's better than Ben is at least a legal entity if they want to do press releases about the base and the admiral behind it. Ben nods at that. Satisfied on that front but the amount of other news before that turned it into bittersweet news.

"That will be all the news that we have for you, Admiral Ben Xing of the Azur Lane fleet." And with that the call ends, returning Ben's screen back to its desktop. He looks over at Enterprise who just so happened to finish all the paperwork on the table.

"Thank you, my wife." Enterprise smiles and blushes a bit. She is still not used to the affection behind that title, but she still loves it anyway. She then grabs the papers to send to HQ before Nagato starts waking up. Ben looks at the serious slumbering ship before getting an idea.

(AZUR LANE)

_First Person: Nagato_

I slowly blink my eyes open feeling a firmness under my head. The pillow I was resting on is giving me a nice warmth. Blinking a few times as I look towards the body of someone. After a few seconds, my mind finally awakens for…

"Ahh!? Admiral?!" I immediately turn to a sitting position after I figure out just who I'm resting on. It would not do for a person such as myself to be seen in this state. My face is set into a blushing mess as I look over to the young man sitting on the couch under where my head was. He was smiling slightly at her reaction.

_Third Person: Omni_

"Nagato, Okaeri (Welcome Back)," Ben says with a grin upon his face. He smiles at her cute reaction and her blushing face. Now he understands why some of the girls did this so often back then. The reaction is quite cute to look at from a stereotypically serious person. It was quite a fun reaction from her. And he can't do it with Enterprise now as she would probably stay on him.

"Admiral, did you finish all the paperwork?" After taking a bit to recover from the surprise of waking up on Ben. (Who has a very comfortable lap pillow) Ben shakes his head in denial of that.

"No Enterprise came in to help out," Ben reveals the true situation that happened. Nagato was a bit disappointed with her weakness with the paperwork. Ben smiles understandingly at her slight shift in expression. After all quite a few of the girls had also fallen to the battle known as paperwork. Only a few have been able to keep awake to its sheer numbers.

"Don't worry about it. Even I fall asleep to it sometimes." But the thing Ben didn't state was most of the time nowadays it was due to Elizabeth shoving her work onto him. Nagato felt a bit better at that admission of the same situation.

"Any way all the paperwork for this wave is done. You are free for now." Ben states with a smile as he gave her a look. Luckily he took a photo of the lap pillow for later. Hopefully, none of the jealous girls appear soon. Then Nagato would be in quite a spot of trouble. On another note, he will have to cuddle with Enterprise tonight to make it up to her.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Courtyard Garden**_

_**July 26th: 1300**_

"This is some nice tea." Sitting in a table by himself is Ben with a tea set. Under the afternoon sun sitting in a garden. The other girls wanted him to have a break. To what effectiveness he doesn't know. He sips Earl Grey from his cup while observing the world around him. It is quite a nice view.

A two glows started to appear about a foot behind him. He didn't notice as it was soundless and the birds chirping filled his ears. When the glow stops revealing the lovely ladies: Yorktown and Hood. Hood was already on the path of firing at the admiral as they were quite surprised at the sudden change from ocean to solid ground. In that one second, she stopped her cannons mid-movement. The scene was one she remembered a long while before.

Yorktown stood frozen. Looking at the young man at the table sipping tea. She could see part of his face from this angle. The man in question was looking at the azure skies, enjoying the day. A slight smile gracing his face. The whole fleet could recognize it anywhere. One that she would never tire of, nor forget even in the most desperate situations.

"It's such a beautiful day today, I wish Hood was here. (Sigh) Its been a year already since I have seen her." Hood was silent at the words he spoke. Her eyes grow a bit misty at that statement. Looking over at him she was prepared to speak up before he talked once again.

"I wonder how Yorktown is doing. She must be worrying quite a bit about me, and Enterprise now at least." He sips his tea with the two ship girls he was talking about behind him. A mere coincidence that he talked about those two at that moment in time. He was looking at the world in front of him.

Suddenly footsteps started from behind the commander. Turning slightly he immediately gets a face full of softness from both sides.

"Commander!" The two spoke in unison, carrying with them the happiness of the whole world along with those words to theirs. Ben recognized the voices of the two. He was frozen in place for a few seconds in surprise before slowly lifting his arms up to hug both of them.

"Hood, Yorktown… Your here." He hugs them tightly escaping from the softness that their chests caused on his face. His eyes are quite misty but the two of them are crying. It has only been a day without him, but the reunion was one that they forever wanted. And to hear the news of him being here for a year? It was a horrid shock to find their husband was put through that emotional turmoil.

After a few minutes of just standing there, in the arms of two beauties and the two beauties holding onto the man they loved dearly, they separate with Ben gesturing to the table.

"Please sit, the both of you. I get Enterprise will be here soon so we may as well have tea to calm us down. It is Earl Gray by the way." He remarks as he takes a seat. The two elegant ones gracefully sitting on the chairs in front of him. He pours them two cups with practiced ease. They take a sip of the tea he brewed finding a nice flavor to greet them.

"It's nice to see you both again." After calming a little with the tea cooling along with their emotions he talks. He refills the pot as the pair enjoy the tea and company. Mostly the company but the tea is good too.

(AZUR LANE)

"Big sis." Enterprise had arrived a few seconds after the pot had been used up, bringing Nagato along with her. She made sure that no one else would come and mess up the reunion. And then she ended up hugging the hell out of Yorktown after a few seconds of seeing her again. They were always close, and as the sinking of both her sisters had basically broken her. Enterprise strives to love them as much as possible. Hood sat along with Ben as they both welcomed Nagato to the table. Keeping silent at the reunion of the elder Yorktown sisters. Hornet was not here at the moment so the trio will not be on base as much as Ben longed that to happen.

"So how did you get here?" Ben asked the two newest ships here after the two sisters settled down.

"We were searching around for you, commander. When we suddenly got a message that Enterprise's signal disappeared. We were notified that Baltimore and both Kagas were inbound on our position at the time." Nagato straightened up at the mention of multiple Kagas. And thought to herself how could there be two of them.

"Our connection started to break up after that notification. Next thing we know we appear behind you and see you enjoying tea time." Hood finished the last of the report. Ben was sitting with a knuckle under his chin going through what may have happened.

"What was the time you got transported? All three of you." Ben asks to see if there was a specific time dilation in effect.

"I was at 1500 exactly commander." Enterprise gave her answer.

"We were transported at 1502 on the dot." Yorktown states as Hood takes a sip of her tea. Ben nods at there words. That disproved that fact of a regular time dilation. One year to a day, maybe even less. And a few days to two minutes. Those numbers did not match up. No matter how much he thought about it.

"Alright then. It seems that you will be pulled randomly through time." Ben states after taking a sip of his own cup. The three Azur Lane ships nod at that. Nagato was a bit in loss herself as she never encountered this situation. She was basically a day old in this form. Ben notes her confusion.

"Everyone at this table is from a different world than this one. I think I was the first appearing a little more than a year ago. Enterprise a few days ago. And Hood along with Yorktown a few minutes ago." Ben explained a bit to the local battleship. She understood up to the point that he has now.

"We are trying to find anything concrete that we can use at the moment. So far we have a progression of time happening. It has been at least a day in my own world since I've diapered so suddenly." Nagato nod, understanding at what they are getting at now. In time she will be in more sync with the admiral at the table then right now. Ben finishes with a smile at that. He takes another sip of his drink in unison with his wives at the table. Quite the sight to see. In the other world, a good portion of the fleet raised a hand to their faces in a sipping motion. They do not understand why that happened.

"Thank you for explaining admiral." Nagato thanked the only male of the unison drinking event. He nods with a smile at her formality.

"Oh, I forgot this." She then brings out some papers for the starting on the development of ship girls. He looks at the papers a bit before filling in some numbers and signing his name on the two construction permits. Nagato takes the paper and places it in a metal clipboard that she holds in her hand. It seems that she takes her role as secretary quite seriously. Good less work for him. As much as some of the destroyers tried to help they usually made more work for him to do. Someone competent can go a long way with combating the hoards.

"So who will we be expecting next?" Ben asks the two recent ships. They shake their heads. He knows that they are mixed at the moment so he won't be able to tell just who will come.

"On another note, we have had yall be summoned in the East China Sea." He states another correlation. It may be luck but if it isn't then it will help quite a bit.

"We will be getting some foreign ships within the next week by the way." He informs the three who did not know of this arrangement given by the Japanese Navy. The three of the newest ships are a little surprised at this sudden drop of supposedly top-secret information. Ben is not much of a person for secrets of the higherups when it deals with ships that he is in charge of. Hood smiles a that. Out of all the girls here she is the one who had the longest time with him. Only by chance.

Word Count: ~2500

Date Finished: 8/15/19


	9. A Day With 3 Wives Is A Day To Be Alive

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2: On another note the first half is being written on the 16th so I am watching the stream at current of writing this note. Love dancing Big E. Absolutely love it.

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 9**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 26th: 1500**_

Once again behind the desk is Ben working on more papers. It is a little less compared to the paperwork from establishing Azur Lane. For this round of paperwork combat, he has Nagato for her to gain more experience. Ben finishes the last stack quickly while Nagato looks thorough a few documents.

"Oh Ooyodo, if you can grab these it'd be nice." Ben smiles at the young woman coming through the door. She nods after hearing the order (In her mind) and takes off to the door.

"Thank you for the past few days, Ooyodo." Ben smiles at the pause in her stance. They don't get thanked often enough he found out. Quite a few jumped him after he said those words. Not even counting the ones who just go into a stammering mess of blushing. Sadly he didn't get to do it as much in later times of being the commander. But now he has a whole 'nother fleet to have those opportunities. It seems like Ooyodo was a bit more serious than the rest. Though she still ended up with a blush on her face.

Ben looks through the papers that will allow for the two new Azur Lane members. Shuffling through the papers with a purpose. A knock on the door wakes him from the papers.

(AZUR LANE)

_**July 26th: 1530**_

"Oh come in." Couldn't be any of the destroyers. They are all more likely to just barge in if they wanted to talk to him. Akashi was just as likely to just run in. And his two Yorktown-class ships are all so used to him they just walk in. Hood would do it for formality's sake not that she didn't want to be polite. And as he predicted Hood is the one to walk through the door. And carrying with her a tray that holds a tea set along with some deserts.

"Some tea for you, Ben" Releasing pretense for just that moment. Tea time was sacred to us only for the fact it was a bonding experience for the both of them and any who join. The trio is usually Belfast, Hood, and Ben with the English tea parties. With Asian ones, he is usually with Mikasa when they drink.

"Some more Earl Gray. Hope you didn't get sick of it earlier." Hood speaks with a small smile.

"Whatever you cook I won't get tired of." Ben retorts at her attempt at humor. With how much they drink it is basically blasphemy to say they would be sick of it. Hood places a cup by the Japanese ship in the room. She places the rest of the set on the coffee table as she sits on another portion of the couch. Ben stacks some papers and places a paperweight before sitting in his armchair.

"It is nice," Ben states as he leans back in the chair. Already settling back into those positions that he did a year ago. He smiles at the reminder of those relaxing days. (And San Diego singing his ears off.) Hood is elegant in sipping of the tea. Nagato was a bit less refined on the account that she did not have experience with tea culture of the English or Western kind for that matter.

"So how has your day been, both of you." Ben states after stirring in some a light amount of sugar in his second cup. He incorporates it silently and quickly. To the point one second it was sugar and tea then just slightly sweet tea.

"I've been fine now that I am with you once again commander." The ladylike Hood is the first to say. She sips her tea gracefully. All the more apparent compared to the other two in the room.

"It has been well admiral," Nagato speaks with her serious way of speech. She sips the tea a bit better now that she has a handle on the handle of the teacup. Ben watches the Nagato in front of him. It would seem that Kongo didn't beat English teas in her head. Or it might be after they appeared.

Ben nods sitting while talking with them quite a bit. Taking a few of the deserts. Not up to Belfast levels of sweets making but Hood can make some nice sweets herself. Let us not talk about a few of the other maids. As much as he loves Sirius he doesn't want her in the kitchen most of the time. She has gotten better but still without the supervision of other maids she is not allowed in the kitchen. Heck, she was not originally all that maid oriented. She is more like a bodyguard in maid attire and we had to teach her for a ball that the royal Navy held.

"And so I ended up in the water. Thankfully Fubuki was coming back from a commission and happened to be on that path. Otherwise, I would be swimming with the abyss." Ben explains his first few hours in this world. Falling out of the sky into the loving water bellow. Both of them are quite taken with this conversation. Enterprise hasn't heard this particular story before. The only other person who is on this is Sazanami. As she talked to him about it during the breakfast that he cooked.

"So that was what happened when you got here." Hood just said that without any thoughts behind it. She had her expression set to a slightly fake smile. When they find the person that did this to him all of his old fleets will just kill that person. Or just torture them till they want to die. (Cough Cough Akagi Cough Cough)

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Male Bathhouse**_

_**July 26th: 1700**_

_Third Person/First-person Mixed: Ben Xing _

Ben stands inside the male side of the bathhouse. He cleaned off a bit before and is going in to relax. The surprises of today were quite trying on his mental state. He has a towel wrapped around his waist as he shifts into the water. The warm water relaxing some muscles that he didn't know were sore till now. The roof was closed at the moment so it's just a room filled with artworks. He raises his hand in an offering gesture. As if to bring someone out of something.

"I will reach out to you. I will save you from it." I say with a slight smile. Reminiscing at those times on those waters. His mind going over the girls that he saved then. He was reaching out towards the waters he is currently relaxing in.

"You are my light after all." In steps Yorktown from the dressing room. She is covered in a towel keeping her semi-modest. She slips into the water silently as if she were a submarine. How they did it he will never know.

_Third Person: Omni_

Ben smiles lightly at her. And she reminisces about that time he basically dived into the waters back in midway. He reached out to her yet she still sunk six miles under. He was the light that saved her hope. He was the light that saved her in general. On that day where he stood in front of her when she woke up in that room. A hand raised out to her to lift her off that table. Her wisdom cube resonated with that memory.

"You know its not proper to be inside the same bath as a young man." Hood came in with a smile. She wrapped her own towel a bit more modestly, though her breast sized was revealed now. Her normal dress did nothing to accentuate her figure.

"And are you calling yourself not proper?" Ben retorted with a smile. She always did say that whenever those ships decided to sneak into his bath.

"Why I am never proper my commander. It just shows your taste as you married me." She retorts to my retort with some fire of her own. Looks like kamikaze via words is quite common with her. That's the European brand of humor I've come to love from her. Always did allow her to forget the reputation that she holds. And the pressure that came along with it.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer day?" Ben smiles as he said the famous line.

"Thou art more lovely and more temperate..." Hood responded with the next line.

"So long as I can breathe," Ben gives another line. His voice calms as the water swishes around the three.

"or eyes can see," Hood gives one more along with his.

"so long lives this poem, and this gives life to thee..." They both speak in unison. The very same verse that she used once before.

"You know. I never did recite it in its entirety." Ben said with a smirk. Hood smiles at that. She did recite her love in that verse. When she asked him to recite it for her. He always did know how to romance them. Most of the time without even trying. One of the many things they, Yorktown and Hood, loved about him.

"On another note why isn't our great E here?" Ben asks as he gives one of the many nicknames that she has. The other two look at each other for a second before turning back to him.

"She is still doing some paperwork at the moment," Yorktown said with a smile and suppressing a laugh at the situation that Enterprise got herself in.

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Enterprise's Office**_

In the middle of several mounds of paperwork, Enterprise is crying about dealing with this. The other girls had a break at the moment and she had printed a large number of documents. The thing is that she printed quite a few copies of several documents. Now she has to sort through them to find each different paper so that she can sign them. This was a horrid waste of paper and recycling was a needed thing after this. The only reason why is that they all got mixed up too.

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Male Bathhouse**_

Ben chuckles a little at the situation that Enterprise got herself in. She was quite capable but sometimes she gets over her head. She'll get it done and won't mention it later. (Like the bet between sisters)

"And just where is Grim?" Yorktown just shrugs at that question. More than likely she'll come and land somewhere close to him. The bird herself was quite taken with the young man. Though she did come with the elder Yorktown sisters when they sortie. But whenever she was on base half the time she would be with him. The other half she would be with one of the sisters.

"I believe she is coming right about now." And with those words spoken by Hood, Grim flew into the door onto a bench. The other two look at the English woman and she just shrugs. It's not like her timing was all that off. The other two just shrug as the human, the bird, and the two shopgirls relaxed in the bathroom.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Ben Xing's Room**_

_**July 26th: 1800**_

And here we see Ben getting ready to sleep after the day. The door opens behind him as Yorktown steps through the bathroom door. Ben smiles at her in the mirror before going back to brushing his teeth. Hood is right next to him on the second sink to brush her teeth.

Enterprise is still working on that paperwork but now at least its quite a bit smaller then it was an hour ago. She is quick and capable. Just not as experienced with paperwork as some other girls. She was sent on more sorties then staying at base. As much as she would like to stay by Ben's side.

Ben lays down only to get into the arms of both ship girls. He sits up after realizing it.

"Don't we usually do this in turns?" Ben asks the two women in the bed with him. Most of the time it was him and one of the wives. Both of them are already comfortable on the bed and keep laying down upon it.

"Sleep, now," They both state as they drag him down to the bed. And cuddle up with him. They ended up falling asleep quite quickly and as such, they had not done anything but tightly hold Ben as they slowly fell to sleep. Enterprise would come in later and do her nightly routine and just go to sleep by them. Leaving the foursome to wake up in the morning.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office **_

_**July 27th: 0600**_

And waking up to the bodies of three girls was quite the rare experience. And heck even two of them were quite a surprise. The ones who were most likely to do it was Kaga and Akagi. But after San Diego came in that one morning it was quite rare to even get one of them much less both. As much as Akagi would basically do anything for him.

After getting out of the grasp of the three wives (taking quite a large array of abilities) he moves to the bathroom to shower and do his morning routine. He cleans up his 5'oclock shadow on his face after the shower. With his shaving, Hood is the first to wake up and get into the shower. Yorktown and Enterprise were still in the room and by the muffled talking awake and conversing with one another. Ben smiles at that before Hood comes out of the shower and brushes her teeth. With the sound changing from water-dropping to the sound of brushing teeth Yorktown was the next to clean up. Ben walks out into his room to find Enterprise sitting on his bed looking through one of his physical books. He smiles and walks out the door into the day that comes now.

_**July 27th: 0630**_

Another day of paperwork is what happens. So far they've deiced to not do a sortie as of yet. Not until they are given the go-ahead by Enterprise who fights alongside them. Ben signs off on the start of bauxite generation. The other three resources are quite available on the island. Oil and gunpowder are on the island and only need aluminum to make ammo crates.

A young woman with long white hair and grey eyes walks through the door holding a tray of tea. She is clad in a little more revealing maid dress and looks quite nice in it. She sets the tray down on the desk of Ben. Noticeably the secretaryships are not here at the moment as they go about early morning exercises.

"Thank you Belfast" Ben takes a cup placed in front of him by the lady in maid attire. He then looks up after realizing what he said. His eyes grow a bit misty at the maid standing before him.

"Master, it is not nice to stare at a young lady like that. But as your maid, you may do as you will. I will not stop you." She smiles slightly as she speaks. She is already off organizing some loose papers on the desk. Placing them neatly and most importantly organized on the in trays around him.

Word Count: ~2600

Date Completed: 8/17/19

Note: You all were probably not expecting a new ship girl weren't you? And out of the blue as well. Anyway, Belfast's disappearance from the old world will happen next time.


	10. Maids Are The Best, Combat Maids More So

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2:

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 10**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 27th: 0631**_

_Third Person: Omni_

"Wait, when did you get in this world, Belfast," Ben asks the maid in front of him. He hadn't noticed the sound of her coming in. Though if that is more Belfast's abilities then anything he won't know.

"We appeared in a kitchen master," Belfast states as she pours Ben another cup of tea. Ben takes the cup and takes another sip without realizing the wording of hers for a few seconds.

"Wait, We?" Ben asks as he noted the choice of wording. Just as he said that another maid comes in through the door. Her short blond hair is bound by a headdress. Her black dress was pretty standard and the white apron is also standard. Amber eyes with her stoic face is nothing different than usual with her. Most noticeably was the two pistols in her hands. Not pointed at him but are aiming down. She is looking around the room with the uncovered eye.

"Master, you have left this place to pests." Her monotone voice speaks out as she observes the state of the room. It is quite messy at the moment as he had barely any time to clean it since he got here. She charges one of her pistols and aims to Ben's head. It was soundless as the ammo traveled to a scuff of dirt on the wall behind him. Considering that the ammo was mainly detergent it was no surprise that it cleaned the spot quickly.

"You know that you have limited ammo right now, right Sheffield?" Ben was not fazed by the shot. He was used to this by now. She was spontaneous with her shots to most people but to him who was one of the few who could read her emotions, it was inevitable. She pauses while aiming at another spot of unkempt dirt. She looks over for a few seconds before shifting her hand down. Belfast has silently organized some papers as if I never disappeared from the office in the middle of paperwork.

"So how did you two get in this world?" Ben asks now that the stoic maid wasn't going to shoot his walls. Belfast is going along quickly organizing even more of the papers, this time for the secretaryship. Sheffield herself was cleaning with a rag instead of her (Weapon) cleaning implement of choice.

"Well..." And another maid comes in saying that. This time it was a young girl in a maid outfit. Shoulder length white hair and blue eyes on her face. She is quite literally Belfast as a child. She walks in with a slightly less graceful step if compared to her elder version but far better the some less coordinated ships in the fleet... Ben looks over at the child who is going to explain what happened.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Gulf Of Mexico**_

We find several women in maid dress on the water with rigging at the ready to fire off on any hostiles that appear. The youngest one, Lil'Bel was checking on the ships around her more often as she is the one with a calmer mind.

"Report," Belfast said with a cold voice as they stop for a few minute break. Lil'Bel was checking on some of the others but they mask their emotions for the moment. And all those that do usually do it are even colder than usual.

"Master has not been spotted so far," Sheffield states while scanning the water around the group. Ever vigilant, and wanting to see him if he was even in the waters. The ship girls have taken to searching the water as that is where most of the threats were in the water. Like Project-G who seems to have an interest in the commander.

"Enterprise's signal has gone missing..." The radio room reports the information to the maid squad. All of them turn to one another. Remembering the fact that Project-G was an older Enterprise. Could this event be the cause of her grizzly nature in the future?

"USS Yorktown and HMS Hood have had both their signals disappear. Right in the middle of talking about Enterprise's own disappearance." Another message comes through the radio after a few seconds, around 20 of them. Dispelling that particular potential conversational route. The look between them was filled with confusion now. The disappearance of the master and the disappearance of Enterprise can be connected. The two latest ships were not all that prone to dissaperences or would be for that matter.

The girls start glowing and they actually notice, unlike the two other times that this had happened.

"Wait, Belfast you are glowing." One of the maids notices the captain of them starting to glow. The others of the group also look over at the head maid.

"You all are glowing too," Belfast says after looking for a second. The glowing is starting to get brighter every few seconds. Everyone was standing there as the glow grows so bright that they covered their eyes to keep from going blind. What no one saw was the sudden appearance of a kitchen in their view. And those who were looking in could not find any trace of the maids on water.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Main Building: 2nd Floor Kitchen**_

_**July 27th: 0630**_

And with that, the maids end up in the bigger kitchen. After covering their eyes for a few more seconds to make sure the sudden appearance of light will not end up in their blindness. At the moment Sazanami was in the room to cook breakfast for the commander.

"Eep!" Her surprise was gasped out as the sudden appearance of women in maid clothing sudden appear. In their respective ship rigging for that matter. She was grabbing something for a cabinet when the maids appeared behind her. Thankfully she did not hold anything within her hands, otherwise, it would be crashing on the roof.

"Why are we in the kitchen?" Lil'Bel asks, dropping her arms from the brace position to her sides. The others now slowly have their hands and arms descend from their eyes. They look around at the stocked kitchen they stand-in. It takes a bit of time before they notice the only underdressed person in the room.

"Who are you?" Belfast is calm and cold when she speaks to words. In English as well. As Sazanami did not deal all that much with the eastern language she looks confused at the foreign words.

"Watashi wa IJN Sazanami (I am the IJN Sazanami)" She speaks those words out without thinking. The sudden question overriding what her common sense would say normally. The maids look over at (In their Minds) Sakura Empire ship. They have heard of her in the war itself but they can't remember Sazanami at their base. Though it was quite possible to not recognize her due to being from the Royal Navy.

"We are the Royal Maids of the Royal Navy. I am HMS Belfast." Belfast explains their position. If she was a new ship then the specific navy they belonged to would allow them to know what is happening.

"Wait, Royal Navy? Are you apart of master's fleet?" Sazanami remembers the debrief that they had earlier. She was classified as an Azur Lane ship. The maids were confused at that. Almost no one at the base referred to anyone as admiral. Sazanami notes their confused expressions.

"My admiral is Ben Xing, Commander-in-chief of Azur Lane," Sazanami explains who the leader is at the moment. The Maids are surprised at the reveal of the Admiral in charge. Why is he here of all places…? Never mind they are maids and as such must do their duties that apply to them.

"Alright royal maids, Our master is here please make everything presentable and ill go make some tea for his leisure." Belfast takes charge quickly after recovering from that little revelation. To find their master is sitting somewhere in this building was one thing they did not expect.

"Sazanami, can you please tell me where the Admiral is?" Belfast turns to the destroyer. The thing about this is that while she may be a maid in some aspects, Sazanami is nowhere close to being one of the greatest maids of the fleet. The Royal Maids. She then gives the details of just where the major things within the building are. The entrance, Ben's office, the two kitchens, and the common room. Belfast nods in understanding at the map.

"Sirius, what are you doing. We need to get to the Master's side." A young woman with short blond, almost white hair, rushes to the head maid's side. In her left hand, she is holding a two-handed sword with a red hilt and what seems to be brass fittings. Her maid dress is low cut and her feet a clad in red heels. Red eyes serious about the mention of her honorable master. They walk out the door to get up to the third-floor kitchen to prepare some tea. The other maids fan out to clean the building. Sheffield taking Lil'Bel with her to clean on the third floor.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 27th: 0640**_

"And that is all master." The child was close to biting her tongue during that exposition. Within the ten minutes of explanation, the other two maids in the room were organizing and cleaning the various bookshelves that are situated on the walls.

"And where is Sirius exactly," Ben asks in a calm tone. This time he looks at Belfast. Sheffield and Lil'Bel was off cleaning so they were off the hook but Belfast forgot someone apparently.

"She is outside the door currently master. She insisted on staying out for the moment." Belfast states, seemingly not fazed by the admiral's gaze. Ben looks out at the door. Expecting the bodyguard in maid clothing to come in through the door. And with that, the lady herself came in through the door as expected.

"Honorable Master, I have failed at my duties in protecting you. Please punish this horrid maid." She quickly goes into a low bow showing her breasts as the low cut top struggles to hold. Ben looks over at the stoic maid.

"Sirius, stand. You are forgiven. No one would have known that I would disappear about a year ago." The maids are all surprised by the announcement of a year passing without notice. Even the usually unfazed Sheffield paused in her cleaning of a lower shelf.

"Wait, master, a year? It has only been a day..." Belfast quickly asks. Her mind racing on what had happened in that little slip of time reveal. It dawned on her as she said the final word. Time dilation, bloody time dilatation is always a problem. The young man behind the desk nods at her revelation.

"Who else was with you when you all shifted?" Ben asks the number of maids that are now within the base. Belfast looks over at the master.

"At the moment you know of, Little Bel, Sheffield, Sirius, and myself. The Kent-Class and the Ceres-Class are now on base and cleaning it at this moment of time. Newcastle is also with us and came out to work till we have more personnel on staff." Belfast lists off the known maids at the moment.

"So basically all the maids at the moment?" Belfast shakes her head. There might be a few more she has forgotten to mention but they are the ones he is more used to. Ben shakes his head at that. Eight ships suddenly showing themselves on base for this is surprising. And all the maids that come along with him too.

"Hello, commander." Hood walks in through the door while we were talking. She notices the ships standing in the room already.

"New arrivals?" She asks. It would seem that the maids are the ones summoned this time.

"Were you all in a group when you transported?" Ben asks after a few seconds of silence that came from Hood's entry of the room. He knew pairs and singles are quite common, so summoning them at the same time would make sense. If they were all separate before they were summoned then that would make it so the batch gets summoned in a specific place.

"Yes we were master," Belfast confirms that they were indeed together at the time of transport. Ben nods putting his mind on a note for that tidbit.

"Alright then, Hood, Yorktown, and Enterprise coming soon?" Ben asks the ladylike ship. He knows they are awake but he did not know what they are doing at the moment. It was a different place after all and Enterprise had no time to get into any new habits, Yorktown even less so.

"They are down in the kitchen on the third floor at the moment." Ben nods with his tea in mouth and cup to his mouth. Belfast was quick to fill another cup and place it on the coffee table as Hood sat down on the couch. Her maid abilities are top-notch, no matter what they are. Newcastle was the previous Head maid but her skills are a little bit ras she has not been in that role for quite a bit of

At the moment on base there are several more British ships on role call. Its ironic that a majority of the ships here aren't of the Japanese Navy. This is a Japanise base where there are more Ally ships then there are Axis ships. Heck, 9 of the ships are British and one is American. And the fact that Hibiki ended up as Verniy, a Russian ship.

"In the name of Holy Mary, mother of god, I swear to swing the hammer of love at those who hurt my beloved..." Ben starts reciting something as Sheffield started to blush though her face was still stoic. It was to calm the room a bit.

"Master, what was that?" Sheffield asked trying to push back her embarrassment at being found out. It would seem that Ben has quite an amount of ammo against his wives.

"Oh I don't know, I heard it on our wedding day." Ben has a cat caught a canary smile on his face. He has quite a few embarrassing moments of the ship in his mind. He was saving that one for a particularly rainy day that is quite tense.

"So you weren't listening to me on that day?" Sheffield tries to turn the tables back onto her husband at the desk. Her embarrassment was still there but luckily she was facing another bookshelf.

"I was listening to my future, now, wife quite closely to have all her words on my mind that day." Ben was grinning as he said that before sipping tea. Belfast who is one of the few who can read Sheffield could tell her embarrassment was heightening. The particular flirting with wives and a child who romantically loves her commander is quite fun.

"Goshujin-Sama, we had a few more ship girls show u-..." Sazanami stands in the door that she all but kicked open. She looks towards the four girls standing in the room, organizing the papers. Hood at the moment was enjoying her tea very much. It has been a bit of a hot moment since she had some Belfast brewed tea. It was lovely and she will very much miss it.

Word Count: ~2600

Date Completed: 8/19/19

Note: Woops sorry about that. Thought I was supposed to post Chapter 10 two days ago. So here is the actual chapter on real-time. I'm sorry for the miss fire earlier today. Thank you for reading.


	11. Ninja Time?

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2:

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 11**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Common Room**_

_**July 27th: 0900**_

_Third Person: Omni_

With the heightened organization of 4 maids, one lady, and later, two aces, the paperwork went down quite easily compared to other things that day. Sure it still took 2 hours, but that was counting the fact he had to register 8 more of his ship girls. It is more paperwork compared to the paperwork if he was still part of the combined navy as he had to do two separate sets, one for the ship-girl rights division and the other for the actual World Defense Navy. Luckily most of the starting paperwork is done at the moment and he can now focus on the proposals of his fleet. Sirius is the one accompanying him at the moment. Acting as both his personal maid and bodyguard for the time being.

"So you wanted to look at some books in here before lunch, my honorable master?" Sirius asks the only man on the island. It is quite a stretch to say that this method is preferable to the reading of documents on the computer but it was something Ben enjoyed. He is shuffling through some books on the shelf. More browsing than anything else.

"Yes, I'm just looking at our current selection," Ben responds to the (Bodyguard) Maid with a clam tone. He places another book back into the shelf after reading its summary. The library was not organized to a specific system and one of the maids will change that. Well, that or a bookworm of a ship will.

(AZUR LANE)

"Yo. Admiral." Akashi walks into the room with nothing in hand. Ben looks over at the pink haired-ship. It would seem that she has no projects at the moment. Ben waves at her with his free hand, the other occupied by an unopened book.

"Yes, Akashi?" Ben inquires as he opens the book to the summary. Sirius is looking over the place. Putting herself in between Ben the door if things happen to go wrong. Akashi walks forward at a lax pace her long pink hair swaying slightly as she steps closer to the man. Her carefree calm was a delight to experience, some of the more strict girls can be quite exhausting to deal with.

"Yeah the fairies are almost done with the two ships you request be built. Took a bit longer as they are uncoordinated and they were split between two projects." Akashi reported that in a carefree manner. Ben smiles at the informal woman. Not like the green-haired catgirl in the elder fleet. He can understand the feeling of being understaffed. He is probably the only one who is experienced in it in a commanding position. It was quite frustrating at times but he was able to cool down. Mainly due to Laffey who was so lazy.

"Alright, anything else I should know?" Ben asks the number one question. Akashi shakes her head before looking around the room. While she may have been to the main building quite a few times the common room was not one of the rooms she interacted much with. It was surprising the number of board games in the place.

"So anything you want to know?" Ben now asks the question he should have given quite a while ago. Akashi looks at the commander who is walking to an armchair. Sirius follows her master to the chair and places a cup of tea on a side table after he sits.

"What is Azur Lane exactly?" She asks one of the most burning questions to the man on the chair. She has a split image of Ben holding a board with the question on it.

"Azur Lane is an organization created to facilitate the peace and combat the threat of Sirens. It is a global organization and as such will house ship girls of all nationalities." Ben answers before sipping his tea. Sirius is standing at his side, looking at all possible entrances.

"And what are Sirens?" Akashi asks about the Abyssal equivalents of his world. And she then sees another split image of Ben holding another sign with the new question she asked. It takes her a second to get out of that sight, and what she finds after is Ben holding his hands up in a finger connecting gesture.

"Sirens are are the enemy of Azur Lane and not much is known about them. What we do know is that they are closely related to my world's ship girls. They are mainly driven to force humanity to evolve for a disaster of the future I believe." Ben answers with what he knows about them at the moment. He takes his hands out of the pondering gesture and picks up the book on the table, flipping through it.

"What are the nationalities exactly? I heard of the Eagle Union that Enterprise revealed. And Hood introduced herself to be of the Royal Navy." Akashi ponders for a second before remembering the terms that she did not hear before.

"The ships that were under me had many nationalities, many corresponding with countries of this world. The nationality of Japan is called the Sakura Empire. The Eagle Union represents the United States Of America and the Royal Navy represents the British. The countries are still named the same but the Ship Girl's counterparts refer to them by these names." Ben takes another sip of his tea while looking at his book's cover. Akashi just watches the young man reveal this information casually, like talking about the weather.

"What was I like in your world?" Akashi asks a question about herself. Those bigger topics are a bit much so a smaller one would suffice for the moment.

"My own Akashi was fairly petite, had green hair, and was a Neko. She ran a shop of her own and sold things for fairly high prices. She was quite the money monger." Ben says those words with a slight smile.

"Oh yeah, I need to make my shop soon..." Akashi said that with a serious expression. And thus Ben had a look of fear flash across his face. In those words, he could feel his wallet fall away from his body. The call of spending it on the ship girls was too strong for it then, and it will be too strong for it now.

"Just kidding~" Akashi breaks out in a smile. She wanted one of the greatest reactions out of him. It was fun to prank someone of higher position. The mentioning of a money-obsessed person by a person with that look was bound for a joke. And the expression told many things about how he dealt with her. Buying so much stuff just to keep her satiated.

"Anything else you want to ask?" Ben sighs out the question. He could feel a bit of Sirius's despair at the mention of the elder Akashi, it was quite expensive to get some of the equipment at times. The Akashi in front of him shakes her head. All the questions that came to mind have been answered for the moment. And if she were to meet her other world self it would be all the better.

"Alright then… I was about to say you are dismissed but I never called for you under formality. So eh you can go whenever you like." Ben looks over at the pink-haired woman for a second before turning back to his book. He takes another sip of tea before opening the book. Akashi just smiles and leaves the maid and master pair.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**July 27th: 1300**_

"Huh, that was a good book," Ben remarks as he puts the book back in its rightful place. It took him a small amount of time to finish it, but the book was fairly small and he was a natural speed reader. Sirius is off to clean their lunch at the moment and it would be a bit of time till she returned.

The only reason why Belfast is not with him at the moment is the fact she had to scout the building. Well, that and make sure some of the girls won't tear it down and rebuild it from the ground up. The other world's main building was much larger than this one by many times. Considering it was smaller than this building when he started out with Laffey it wasn't all that bad for him. But for some of the maids, the made who joined when that base was around twice the size of this one well… it felt cramped and not fitting for a person of his stature.

Ben walks past some of the shelves before looking at a book with an odd title written on its spine. When he walks over to try and take out the book he finds the bookcase is connected to the wall. Not like the majority of the others when they are separate from the wall by about half an inch. It was also noted that there is a lesser density of tables in its immediate vicinity. There are also two shelves beside the one the book rests on. They are touching compared to the others which have about a foot gap.

"Hmm, what are you?" Ben mumbles to himself when he has his hand atop the book. He tries to pull it out only for it to lean towards him. He kept pulling till the spine of the 'book' almost reaches the shelf it is is on. A low click was heard, a mechanism coming to life behind the bookshelf. The bookshelf started to spin on an axis as the two shelves beside it move slightly to allow free movement. The bookshelf revolves till what was basically two doorways are able to be accessed.

"What in hell?" Ben asks the world. Why would a base like this have an underground facility like this? It certainly was different considering the fact that it was in the middle of the ocean anyway. If a person wanted to get here they also had to deal with the Abyssal forces. In the end, it wasn't economic for this to be here. Heck, this palace wasn't even listed in the official records as a Japanese naval base.

(AZUR LANE)

"Master, what happened?" Sirius walks in through the door of the common room to find her master standing in front of a hidden door. It reminded her of the time some of the more shinobi like ship girls converted the common room to a practice room.

"Well, I was checking this book to find out it was a hidden doorway. Haven't even tried to go down it yet." Ben states looking slightly bewildered at the shelf/door. Sirius is slightly surprised too but she is more stoic than he. Another thing about it is the fact that he has seen movies about it.

"Wait does my office have one?" Ben finally gets over the fact that the common room has a hidden door. He ponders on the fact that several of the bookshelves were there from the start. Only a few actually came from him setting it up. He looks over to one of the maids who cleaned his office.

"I did not find any master, if I had I would have reported right away." She states with her calm voice. Ben knew that was the truth. Sheffield might keep it to herself but he knew Belfast wouldn't. And the only reason why Sheffield would not talk about it is if it was harmless.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

"Ah, commander what are you doing?" Enterprise walks in through the common room door to find the pair standing in front of the entrance.

"About to go through here. Why do you ask?" Ben states passively. It was fun to suddenly turn stoic in some situations. Sirius was silently waiting by his side. Enterprise looks at the young man in a slight amount of confusion.

"Okay then, ill accompany you." She states after a few seconds of looking at the completely serious expression that is set on his face. The funny times of his emotionless answers usually had an undercut of actual serious fact within.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Underground**_

_**July 27th: 1320**_

"Okay, what the heck is this?" The path itself is on a slight decline so it was a bit easier to walk on. It leads down to an underground chamber with a metal door plastered on the far wall. There were several heavy-duty locking mechanisms on the door showing a fair amount of security.

"It would be a door, master," Sirius responded, it was often that she said things that could be taken in a sarcastic manner, but her emotions and the duty as a maid/bodyguard prevented it from being actual sarcasm in her words. Enterprise suppresses a laugh at the statement.

"And I don't know how we are getting in," Ben states while looking over the door. He'd rather have the door be able to stand by itself and not be crumpled like paper. He could tell it costed quite a sum to manufacture. And the fact most likely armor-piercing rounds would probably have no effect against the bloody thing.

"Do we even have any lock-pickers on the base?" Ben asks as he sorts through the personnel on the island. He would rather not report it to the higher-ups, mainly cause it seems to be an older model and what is inside might be classified as top secret so they would kick him off the island. Though not without a fight from the ship girls.

"I think Akashi might be able to get through the door." Enterprise states as she inspects the thing. She raps her fist on it to hear the sound metal on metal. It may not look it but they still have the armor of their active states available even without rigging.

"I was thinking without dismantlement of the door. We cant get in through most means considering that there is no gap to send something through." Ben inspects the door after a few minutes of looking at it from a few feet away. Sirius is behind them looking at the entrance. Ready for any hostiles that come down with her blade in hand.

"I see." Enterprise accepts the mission perimeters that he laid out. If one of the shinobi girls were to come in, that would be a huge help in this situation. Sadly the summoning of girls was random in all ways otherwise Ben would prioritize one of them. Kirishima would be nice even outside this situation. Ben looks at the lock housing in order to find a weakness within them. They were also heavily armored too. Welded on too. They would have to cut the lock open to expose its contents.

Word Count: ~2500

Date Completed: 8/21/2019

Note: Well hope you loved the exposition. It may be a bit of a refresher to Azur Lane players but word count was preserved.


	12. Ship In The House In The Mountain

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2:

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 12**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Underground Chamber**_

_**July 27th: 1340**_

_Third Person: Omni_

After trying to use some lock picks Ben is a little frustrated at the locks that bind the door closed. Sirius is standing off to the side as a lookout. Enterprise is just watching Ben struggle with this particular lock. He is fairly good at picking them considering just who he got training from.

"That's it, we are busting down the door. Sirius, please fire on my mark." Ben brushes off the dust on his pants while he walks back a bit. Sirius looks over and nods at the young man. She materializes her rigging and aims several of her cannons at the door. Ben and Enterprise go over to the entrance of the chamber to be a safe distance away.

"On mark, enemy sighted, barrels locked, FIRE!" Ben keeps track of Sirius's movements and waves his arm down, signaling the unloading of those shells. Sirius fires off her rounds with a resounding roar of gunpowder igniting fills the cavern and the building above. The steel crumples up under the fire of the light cruiser. It disfigures enough for a person to just push it down with just knocking on it.

"Thank you, Sirius." Ben thanks the maid still clad in rigging. He walks over to the door which still has quite a bit of heat from the reaction present. Enterprise walks forward as well. The deafening roar of the cannon shots is what she is used to and as such, it did not hurt her as much. And the only reason why Ben can still hear at the moment is he was wearing some sound-canceling headphones. A pair of really good quality sound-canceling headphones.

"Of course, My honorable Master," She bows as she materializes her rigging. It's not meant to be used as artillery and the ground around her feet showed that. Cracks are spider webbing around the heels she wears. She gets in the position at the side of him, the best place incases something attacked from that side. Enterprise is looking into the doorway that was opened up via gunfire.

"Well, that's something..." Ben looks at the opening behind the former metal door. Inside was a large space that looked more like the outside world than anything. Grass planted on the floor, the ceiling was painted blue with several lights hanging from it. The most interesting and strange thing in here, however, is the western style home sitting there. It was somehow three floors high but with how far they came it was not as much of a surprise as it would be if it were only ten feet from the surface. The cavern itself was huge, almost half the size of the island, no big feat considering that the island is about 3 times the size of an average island.

"My honorable master, the grass was freshly watered." Sirius states as she feels the ground, it was slightly damp. Nothing the grass wouldn't absorb in a few minutes, but it was freshly watered. The place had a few trees around the place, a fairly big Sakura tree is close to the home. They observe the honestly nice view. They are on a carved cliff with home several more yards down. There is a stairway down with a few landings on the way. Several lanterns are on the landings and every five stairs.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Underground Abode**_

_**July 27th: 1350**_

Taking a leisurely stroll down, it takes about twenty minutes for them to reach the Sakura tree about two yards away from the home entrance. The front wall in front of them was covered in flat stones, making it look a bit rustic. The sound of rustling leaves is heard and somehow a breeze is felt in this enclosed place.

"Presence of a Human recognized, please state name to become the master of this location." A female voice speaks out, her tone monotone. They were slightly surprised at the voice suddenly coming out. Ben looks around for a source of the voice, it sounded like a young woman near them, rather than an intercom or some other form of communication.

"What do you want with my honorable master?" Sirius asks her hand nearing her sword's hilt. There is the slightest sliver of danger in her tone, but the voice stays silent. As if not acknowledging the maid. Enterprise is ready to send out her planes to scout the place but Ben stops her.

"I am Ben Xing, Combined Fleet Commander of Azur Lane," Ben identifies himself to the building. Enterprise just looks at the young man who spoke and shakes her head. Sirius just stands at guard for anything that might happen.

"Rank recognized, humanity recognized. Welcome Master Ben" The voice speaks once more but this time with a little more expression and not just emotionless words. It felt a bit more welcoming. They didn't notice the rustling of leaves stopped when the voice spoke.

"Note, that there are three kanmasu within the perimeter." The voice spoke again. Two of the ship girls are accounted for if this is to be true. He did not know the third ship that was mentioned. He looks over at the two young women beside him. They deny feeling any signals at the moment.

"Hmm, Do you know who the third ship is?" Ben asks probably the only thing that has the answers at the moment. He looks over at the home, forgetting to go in for the moment.

"The ship has not identified herself, master." The voice responds. Her tone is calm and fulfilling at the moment. Ben nods, then finally remember about actually seeing the house, but he had one last question.

"Is the unidentified in the house?" Ben speaks aloud, a little bit confused and a little bit calm. It was understandable as they did not know of any ships or this place for that matter. Heck, the Navy might not even know about it in the first place.

"Yes, it would seem that she is comatose." The voice states as Ben walks to the door in front of him. The two ship girls are flanking his sides as he walks. The wind has still not come around at the moment. Ben looks over the mudroom that he arrived in. He silently takes off his shoes and moves around in socks.

"Wait, Admiral?" Enterprise was surprised at how quick he thought of this place at home. Sirius replaces her shoes with some provided slippers for the indoors. Ben just moves to the next room with Sirius being unconcerned as she walks slightly behind him. Enterprise stands in the doorway before quickly taking off her shoes and runs after them in her socks.

"Where is our resident ship?" Ben asks as he reaches the living room. It used dark wood flooring, maybe a dark stained walnut wood. It fairly new furnishings as well, such as a newer model of a TV sitting on a dark stained rosewood media center. Some game consoles are sitting within the shelves. It felt classy and dark to the people who viewed it.

"She is in one of the guest rooms in the basement, master." She speaks up in response to that question. Ben walks towards the stairway as the theme of the house shows itself to be consistent. It had a mainly open floor plan as well. They reach the stairs after a bit of time.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_First Person: Sleeping Ship_

I turned my setting to hibernation mode as I wait for my admiral to come. I was summoned to this world and this place was created around me. I slept here for several years now by my estimates. I can feel someone inside the home now, yet I keep myself in this mode.

"Well, who do we have here?" A young man's voice fills the room I'm in the words spoken are English. It felt somewhat familiar for some reason. I could hear the breath of two more people in the room with us.

"My honorable Master, are you sure it is a good idea to wake her?" A young woman spoke with a British accent. I hear the ruffling of the man's clothes as he moves towards my body.

"Admiral, are you sure it's alright?" Another woman's voice is what I hear, this time it is tinged with a form of an American accent, I can't remember which one however. I feel the sudden shift of the bed I lay in as what I presume is the man sitting on the side of it.

"Yes, and I feel that she is somewhat familiar..." The young man states his voice close to me. The ruffling of the sheets as he shifted his weight a bit sounds around me.

"I am admiral Ben Xing, can you tell me who you are?" I start to slowly open my eyes. I spot a young black-haired man wearing an admiral uniform in white sitting next to my body. He had Asian features but he spoke English like an American born person. I spot a young woman in a maid costume close to the door, ready for combat with that sword of hers. Standing off to the side a bit is a young woman with white hair in a modified admiral uniform.

"I am the IJN Yamato," I speak out my identification without thinking. He just felt so familiar for some reason. I also subconsciously used English as the language instead of Japanese.

(AZUR LANE)

_Third Person: Omni_

"Hello Yamato," Ben states with a slight smile as he observes the young woman still laying on the bed. Her brown hair is tied into a ponytail for the purpose of sleeping. Her pale skin only showing for her face at the moment and the brown of her eyes remind him of a memory that he could not remember. Her body is covered by a simple black shirt which seems oversized for her body. Almost as if it were meant for a man to wear it.

"Hello, Commander." For some reason, I addressed him by that title. It felt so familiar, and right to call him that. Ben didn't even react to that mention of the title. The other two are slightly surprised though. Not many know Ben as Commander in this world.

"Alright, do you know what this house is doing down here?" Ben shakes his head to get out of that familiarity. He didn't even remember anyone like her. And he was drawing a blank on his own Yamato. He knows he had a Yamato in that base. He just can't remember her for some reason.

_Dream?_

Standing in a red coat, a slightly younger-looking Ben is standing in front of Yamato who is looking very confused. Yamato wears a modified sailor fuku with a red skirt and accents. Some cheery blossoms are within her hair and in her hands is a closed umbrella of the traditional Japanese style.

They are in front of a desk, supposedly Ben's, at the moment. It is cleared of documents for the time being. He has his crimson hat that is part of his uniform on it. Leaving his back hair to be seen. His silver eyes look at the young woman before him.

"So your Yamato, you say you are a Kanmasu. Correct?" Ben asks the slightly shy woman standing in front of him. She nods.

_Dream? End_

"It was created when I was summoned here, commander." Ben looks over at the soft-spoken ace. This entire situation was strange. For some reason, she felt familiar. And that dream from yesterday, why can he still remember it clearly?

"I was told I became the master here," Ben remarks as he finally looks at the room. He was so focused on meeting her that he forgot to look at the room. It was fairly big for a guest room. It also had a queen-sized bed fitting in here with quite a bit of space left over. There was also a TV on the wall close to the foot of the bed. The frame itself is made of mahogany and it had crimson bedding.

"I do not know what intails, Commander" She responded. She didn't know anything about this stuff. It suddenly appeared and this was the first time of becoming a master of this place. Even if she spent the longest time inside here.

"So how long have you been down here?" Ben asks her. It was a simple question to asks and one that he probably should have asked first. He wonders who will be the person that discovers this place right now.

"At least a year now." She supplies him with an answer. It was a little hard to record timing down here. It had a bit of a time distortion down here. Ben nods at that. This base has been abandoned for about five years, so it might not be all that surprising if the Navy didn't know about this place. Even with them remodeling this place. It looks like they didn't touch the common room during the remodel.

"Alright then, do you know who we are fighting here?" Ben asks the summoned ship. Akashi somehow crafted Yamato without her being actively summoned or seen.

"Abyssals I believe they are called." She states while looking at the other two standing there. Summoned ship girls to this world somehow have the knowledge of the Abyssals.

"Alright, I have created an organization here to combat them. We will work in conjunction with the World Defense Navy" Ben explains the Azur Lane of this world he created. She nods in understanding, feeling like that is something he would do.

"The woman beside us is USS Enterprise, and HMS Sirius is at the door at the moment." Enterprise nods when she was mentioned. Sirius looks over for a second before going back to a lookout role. He smiles at the two stoic girls.

"It is nice to meet you both." She had no recollection of those two, nor any familiarity for that matter. Ben nods at her as Enterprise nods at the Japanise Flagship. Sirius doesn't seem to respond, though to Ben he could tell she greeted back a slight bit. He smiles slightly at her, she is a bit better then she was before.

"Alright then, so I'm guessing this is my home now?" Ben asks rhetorically to the world around him.

"Of course master, we want you comfortable." The female voice speaks out surprising the girls in the room. Ben was expecting the sudden speaking of the woman. He looks around for the source of the voice and finds none. He has experience with AI and it didn't surprise him as much as it should probably.

Word Count: ~2500

Date Completed: 8/23/19

Note: Sorry for the late chapter everyone.


	13. Commander's New House

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2:

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 13**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Common Room**_

_**July 27th: 1430**_

_Third Person: Omni_

"...and that's why we need a new metal door down there." Ben sits in front of Akashi as she stands in front of the armchair he occupies. He explains the underground home that he basically owns now. And the door that Sirius shot through to get in the cave. Enterprise is off with Yamato at the moment to get her registered. As she is a native summon of this world the paperwork is still slightly more the usual.

"Alright then, we only have bauxite on base so ill need some steel, or just iron and charcoal," Akashi smirks at the that. His most recent paycheck will be the supply for steel that will work as the door.

"Master, I heard you got a house." Belfast walks into the common room seeing the pink-haired and the black-haired. As a maid, she would like to know where he will be on most free days. It would not do to have no idea where your master is living. At some point, they'll have to purchase this island from the navy, unless they deiced to gift it to him.

"Yes, it is behind that particular shelf." Ben gestures over to the hidden passage that is open at the moment. He decided to leave it open at the moment. Just a few seconds after he said that Sazanami walks in through the door, in a maid outfit… Just who manufactured that for her is something he would not know.

"Goshujin-Sama, hello. I am here to organize some of the shelves. Ah head maid Belfast, hello." The pink-haired maid greeted the two, but not the other pink-haired woman. She is a little more timid now, but the cheer is still there. Might be the byproduct of Belfast being here. The only reason why she wasn't informal for that matter.

"Sazanami, accompany me as we check the master's home." She motions the other maid in the room. He looks back over at them for a second, then realizes that Akashi has disappeared. He can almost see an outline of where she was as a note slowly falls from where she stood.

"Master, we are going now." Belfast bows to the young man on the armchair. Sazanami quickly doses the same, fallowing the example of the head maid. They stand straight and turn to the shelf/door. Ben picks up the note after they leave the room.

"I am sorry Admiral, but it seems I have been called by the fairies to prepare the ships' clothing for you to meet them. -Akashi" Ben reads over the note for a few seconds. She is a quick writer and the handwriting is clear and legible. And she somehow left without a sound. Ben just looks over at the room around him. He sighs and brings out his computer to do some more stuff.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 27th: 1500**_

Ben rubs his hand after finishing the last of the paperwork. All the combat ships are inside the lunching bay at the moment so Ooyodo is the only one with him doing paperwork. He expects two ship girls in the next hour or so. As such he has time to watch them, just not from the actual beach. He looks out a window that faces the training area as the water is agitated.

Within the next minute, they all launch from the depths. On another note, he hasn't seen the actual launch bay yet now that he thinks about it. Mamiya comes in the office with some sweets and tea.

"Admiral, I am here to give you some snacks." Her motherly voice speaks out, shaking him from looking at the girls on the water. He looks over at the blouse clad woman. She has her hair tied into a ponytail with her signature red ribbon. A long blue skirt covers her legs to a few inches above the ankles. White socks with sandals adorn her feet.

"I haven't seen you around Mamiya," Ben states as she sets up the desserts. She looks over at the young man she didn't talk to much. She was mostly at the cafeteria feeding the ships. The last time she saw him was when he moved about the cafeteria when she got here.

"Yes, we haven't talked in a while. It may be best that we have some deserts while we speak." She smiles as she sits on the couch. Ben stands and walks over to the second armchair in the room. She pours him some drink as they sit. The office was a bit offset from the actual building, this allowed them to have three walls to the outside world. One window behind the desk, another in front of the wall backed couch. And the last off to the side by one of the shelves nearby the desk.

"This is some nice coffee," Ben remarks, a little surprised at the Japanese ship using coffee instead of tea for this kind of thing. He would also be surprised with a German ship with anything non-alcoholic. Though he didn't have as strong expectations of that in this world's girls.

"So how have you been doing, Admiral?" She asks after placing her cup down on the plate. She has her legs crossed while looking at the young man. He places the plated drink down on the table before looking at her to answer the question.

"It has been good. Just been bogged down with paperwork lately." He motions to the stack of paperwork in the out tray. She nods, lifting a fork full of red velvet cake to her mouth. He motions to her, silently asking about her situation.

"I have been working on getting the cafe set up. Oh and we found a bar close by to the cafeteria. Don't know-how will be running it, however." She answers after clearing her mouth of the sweet. Ben got the feeling that the German ships in his own fleet will take over it. He just didn't know who would be the first to claim it as of now though.

"I get the feeling that some will come soon." He remarks with a smile. She glances up at the young man from her cup. He looks to be reminiscing about something or someone. He then picks up his cup once again and takes a few sips of the dark liquid. He savors the flavor of the caffeinated beverage.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

"They are working hard, aren't they?" Mamiya asks while looking at the training progress of the ladies down in the ocean. Ben smiles as he nods. Just as he does so the two aircraft carriers send another flight of planes out. The anti-air of the light cruisers are still hot from the last round of aerial combat. With a yell torpedoes are launched from their tubes, seeking out their targets. He smiles slightly as Sheffield gets a shot off on Hibiki, somehow. It is quite obvious who are the more experienced ones.

"Huh, Yamato is doing quite well for someone recently awakened," Ben remarks as the mentioned battleship dodges a torpedo salvo from the air. Her gracefulness made him feel as though she was already used to this body. It usually takes a few weeks for the transition to ship muscle memory to kansen or kanmasu habits. Even now he noticed the movements of the destroyers and Nagato are being more refined. Sazanami has a bit of a head start compared to the others.

"Enterprise is quite the taskmaster, though nothing compared to the others I know." Ben smiles as several planes take off from the young woman's arrow. They both observe the battle below as the door opens to Ooyodo.

(AZUR LANE)

"Hello Ooyodo," Ben turns to the studious visitor. Mamiya smiles at the young woman who arrived with her a few days ago. The mentioned lady nods at both of them. In her hands are a few papers, though not large stacks for some reason.

"Admiral, we have the foreign ships coming tomorrow, and the two newly crafted ships coming up within the hour," She pushes up her glasses as she states those words. Ben smiles as he wonders just who will be with him at this base. She bows before turning to leave the room.

"Ooyodo, take a break and have some coffee with us," Ben (orders) requests that she have a break with them. It has been a bit since she had a break, and the amount of paperwork she sifted though was tremendous. Though nothing like the amount that Ben had to deal with. She looks over at the young man and the food supply ship.

"How is Irako doing anyway?" Ben asks the motherly ship when Ooyodo finally sits on the same couch she sits on. She has a plate of cake in her hands at the moment, this time what looks to be vanilla.

"She has been well. So far we have been keeping up with the hunger of the ships." She has a hand to her cheek as she reports the situation that the cafeteria is in. The amount of ships that can cook is a fairly large amount. Even Sirius knows how to cook… somewhat. She still has a bit of trouble even with all that extra training she had to go through for the ball the Royal Navy held. She looked awesome when she utterly decimated the Siren planes. And came back in that dress of hers, not even the least bit ruffled.

"Hmm, I wonder if they still have all the outfits I had them in. (Read: Tricked for a third of them)" Ben rubs his chin now that he thinks about it. Those dresses were quite expensive, as his wallet well remembers from Akashi's money laundering. And they did show up in them quite often even when the events passed. Like Enterprise's wedding dress, or Sirius's dress when they came in as his secretaryship.

Heck, they even used it during sorties. The logistics and effectiveness are actually fairly high. Enterprise in her wedding dress when she was out on the water utterly decimated a fleet of sirens without even blinking. Illustrious in her wedding dress had the actual siren she was up against crying. And then they even tried to join up with him. Though she was then decimated by the destroyers in his base not even an hour later. Hood made them run away whenever the wedding dress was pulled out.

And those are situations were the times when the dress was not damaged, if they were somehow damaged he hoped they don't end the world. He shudders at the thought of Enterprise finding a tear in her dress. Heck, even Akashi would kill someone for damaging one of the dresses she made before yelling at him for the full amount of money to get it repaired.

There are not a lot of wedding dresses between all the ships he has married. Not for lack of whingeing, they were mostly made by Akashi and a lot of the time she didn't have time to make them. He did spend several days with them in compensation. A lengthened honeymoon is just the thing to get their minds off the fact they had no dress for when the wedded him. Though they sent several weeks as his secretaryship after the honeymoon was done. When Akashi finally has the time to make more custom wedding dresses they would spend quite a bit of time in it.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 27th: 1540**_

"Hi, I'm Yuudachi, a Shiratsuyu-class destroyer. Nice to meet you!" The blond destroyer greets the commander in his chair. She is waving excitedly as her green eyes move about the room that the man spends a majority of his time in. She wears a black sailor fuku with a red necktie. And a thin black ribbon atop her head. Two torpedo tube mounts are strapped to her thighs with the smokestack resting on her back. She is much more covered than her counterpart in Azur Lane who had white hair and red eyes. Her sailor fuku covered her breasts and the skirt was above her thighs. It was also white in color compared to the black the one standing before him has.

"Sendai has arrived. Please leave the night battles to me." The other new woman's voice directs his attention away from the excitable destroyer to the Light cruiser. Her own sailor fuku was predominately red and looked more dress like than the others. Her honey brown eyes look at him from her brown-haired head. Her voice is a youthful contrast compared to her fox-like counterpart. She was a bit more plain but it didn't matter to him. His own Sendai was a light brown almost blond vixen. Who wore a modified shrine maiden top paired with a white skirt. The one standing before him had her hands clear of bandages suggesting she is not as prone to hand to hand combat.

"Thank you for fighting alongside us." Ben smiles and responds to their introductions. He spent enough time to reminisce about those ship counterparts but not so much that he could be considered slow in the head. Belfast nods when he states those words. She is his current secretaryship. The two ships in front of the desk are quite cheerful in personality. Why that happens now is quite surprising to him. Not many girls with more… dangerous traits (Akagi, Taihou) have been in this base yet. No battles for his time and affection has happened yet, thankfully.

"Mmm, I'm going to my dorm if you have nothing left to speak about, Admiral." Sendai is smiling but her eyes show that she is slightly tired. He gets the feeling that he will have those eyes when she wakes him up one day.

"Alright, you are both dismissed. Thank you for coming." Ben nods at the two girls. The muffled sound of the words "Night battles" from Sendai is heard through the door. Most likely talking to Yuudachi.

"How much do you want to bet that she has an obsession with night battles?" Ben asks the maid in the room. Sirius is not here at the moment, mainly due to cleaning off and relaxing from the training session. Belfast was able to dodge a majority of the shots. She is after all one of the first ships he crafted, it would make sense that she is in tune with her body. And the only reason why Enterprise is not here is the fact she is preparing to cook something for him. Something about keeping her skills ready. Its a wonder how Vestal was able to teach Enterprise well enough for her food to be quite good.

Word Count: ~2500

Date Completed: 9/1/19

Note: And the break is over. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And to those readers who come back, Thank you.


	14. Hope She Is Not Destroyer Obsessed

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2:

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 14**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 27th: 1800**_

_Third Person: Omni_

"And there," Ben remarks as he finishes up with a ship model that he got from a friend of his back on the mainland. He finished up his paperwork for today quite quickly this time around. Far faster then the usual time it would take. However, he felt that more would be coming soon. Mainly due to the first foreign ship coming in tom row. And if they sent any more then one per day then there would be hell to pay. It was a huge amount of paperwork to change their jurisdiction to Azure Lane from the World Defense Navy.

"Admiral, these are the last papers for today." Ooyodo walks into the artificially lit room looking quite tired. In her hands are the last stacks of paperwork that she is delivering for him. Her eyes look ready to close beneath those glasses of hers.

"You are dismissed Ooyodo, get some rest for the next wave tomorrow," Ben states with a smile. She nods tiredly before walking out the door to the hall. It was going to be late night soon and these stacks are to be finished quickly for tomorrow.

(AZUR LANE)

"Admiral, when will we be having a night battle," Ben quickly looks around the room to find Sendai standing in the doorway. She looks to be wide awake compared to her sleepy posture from the introductions. He would be sleeping alone tonight after Belfast yelled at them for being unprofessional. Not for lack of hypocrisy on that matter. More then a few times has she snuck into his bed when he was supposed to sleep alone.

"Not until Enterprise gives the okay." Ben states. Though the mentioned ship is not used tonight battles compared to other ships she still had a few fights here and there.

"Who is this Enterprise, Admiral?" The night battle obsessed ship girl asked in a slightly nervous manner. It would seem she hasn't met the uniformed woman. It couldn't be the one who she was thinking about, could she?

"USS Enterprise, though you would probably know her has the Grey Ghost," Ben remarks with a smile. It was fun to have these reactions again. Sendai freezes at the confirmation of her fear.

"…And you're having her grade us..." Sendai was placed into shock as she stated those words, asking for confirmation on that. He can feel the start of despair now that it has sunk in. She is the only one who asked about Enterprise in the first place. And some ships might be in denial thinking it might be the previous Enterprise or the later generation Enterprise. She could only hope but Ben dashed her dreams.

"Yep." Ben's smile was somewhat sadistic. Enterprise won't be biased… for the most part when dealing with these ships. She bears no grudge to Japanese ships though the other side might. It is quite a headache to deal with the Carrier Division of the Sakura Empire whenever Enterprise was brought up, or when a training exercise has been authorized between them and the Eagle Union.

"I… I will go process this now. Thank you for your time, Admiral." Seems that the shock has not worn off as she walks back out the door. He gets the feeling she will be back in a few minutes, probably talking about night battles. Ben looks through some more papers before coming upon one labeled something he was expecting this early.

"Hmm, what are you doing here." Sitting in his hand was a folder labeled Retro Fitting. And in it are the names of several ships under his command and many that he has not gained just yet.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 28th: 1000**_

"Hmm, it would seem they have arrived." Ben is sitting at his desk absentmindedly filling out another document that lay bare before him. He looks out at the ocean from his window. Lil'Bel looks up from her slightly messy work to the window. The ship that the woman would arrive in is now spottable on the horizon. The girls are still resting so they would have no interruptions on their way up.

"Ooyodo, can you please go down to the dock's office and wait for them to arrive at the port." Ben picks up the phone on his desk, connecting it to the intercom system on base. It was mainly looked over by the radio operator fairy in her free time. Considering that sorties have not been given yet she had quite a large amount of free time to develop the system that they use now.

"Master, are you sure it is a good idea not to greet them from the start?" The maid in training asks her beloved master. It is quite strange for him not to meet new personal first. Ben motions to the two extremely large stacks sitting atop his desk. The maid looked a bit sheepish at that. It was not something he enjoyed doing but it had to be done anyway.

"Ah commander, you have some mail." Lil'Bel quickly rushes out of the room for a second. It would seem that she forgot till this moment in time. She comes back a minute later, and the ship has not docked yet.

"Here you are." She hands the master a letter from the Japanese division.

"Let us see, what do we have here? Hmm, they finally tell me who is arriving. Let's see, the British ship..." Ben stares at the letter's wording of just who is coming to them.

"Lil' Bel, we have a code Destroyer Con. I repeat a code Destroyer Con." Ben said with an emotionless voice. Lil'Bel looks up at her master before nodding.

"All Royal maids we have a code Destroyer Con, I repeat, a code Destroyer Con." A very real threat when a certain ship has come back on a sortie before her handlers.

"All destroyers are to report to the common room. Please meet up with Sirius and Belfast," He states into the intercom. He hopes that the ship is far enough away. He stands up from his desk to go down to the pier. He can only hope that she isn't like her counterpart.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Ship Docks**_

_**July 28th: 1200**_

"I'm Her Majesty's ship, Ark Royal. Are you the Admiral?...I'll is in your care." Standing before him is a young woman with red almost pink hair cut short by a maiden's standards. A simple crown adorns her head. Her blue eyes show her serious nature to him and the greeting is much better off compared to her counterpart. She spoke in a mix of Japanese and English. Mostly in the address of herself and his position.

"We are happy to have you, Ark Royal. Thank you for the future assistance to fight the Abyssals." Ben was calm in his English wording and phrasing. Not betraying his hidden messages for the all-clear and to have everything back to normal before he shows her around. Sirius runs off before the other British ship could notice her. Thankfully the Carrier that arrived has not sent out any planes. She would never know this happened till she met her counterpart a few days later.

"Would you like to have a tour of this place?" Ben asks the ship before him. He gets the feeling of Essex within the girl before him.

"You can have Ooyodo escort me, Admiral. I believe you should finish that paperwork you no doubt have." She has her face set in stone when she spoke that. Ben nods in understanding at the young woman. He cant escape paperwork for all that long.

"If you will Ooyodo. I depart back to paperwork. I do wish you a good day." He speaks those words out with calm confidence. His eyes show a little mischief now. Wondering if the organization reported the other British ships on site. He turns around and walks off.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 28th: 1300**_

After spending a bit of time eating in between signing Ben is sitting before the ginger ship. Lunch has come and gone while the Japanese and British pair ventured around the base. Yorktown sits at the coffee table working on even more papers.

"I trust that you are familiar with the premise, Ark Royal?" Ben asks after putting down another paper to give the ship his undivided attention. While the color of his eyes is plain it still felt enchanting to look at.

"Ah yes, commander. I am familiar with the surroundings." She blushes slightly she quickly glances away from his eyes. They looked so warm, so filled with care. Yorktown smiles in the background. He did have this effect quite often if you weren't prepared. Probably the first reason why Akagi immediately fell in love with the man on sight.

Through repeated exposures did have an effect of entrapping a woman. With how much time secretaryships stayed near him and got exposed to him, its no surprise how all of them ended up with the fool only a few weeks later. Heck, Laffey even before retrofit would kill anyone that would be a danger to him. She was his first ship and spent so much time with him both in the position and outside of it.

"Why do you have so many maids here?" She asked the question that had been plaguing her since she came into the building. But forgot about when she got to the room and looked at the admittedly handsome man doing paperwork. The bloody window shining a light on him made it worse (Better).

"They are Kansen. Ship girls like you." Ben said. The term Kansen looks not to be recognized. She can get the gist of it but she is still a native English speaker and not a native Japanese speaker. On another note, she doesn't know just how like her they are.

"What, but I didn't sense them on my transmitters." She looks shocked. She did not feel anything from them that a normal human would not have. She couldn't recognize them for some reason. Ooyodo she could recognize as a shipgirl fine.

"They are from an alternate world, like me." He remembers not to smile at the confusion that is using this opportunity to cause a slugfest. She looks even more confused now that he is a revealed alien so to speak. His face was set, but Yorktown had no such restrictions. She has a graceful smile on her face and keeps her laughing in.

"So a difference in dimensions caused this discrepancy?" She asked in order to get some idea of what happened. He nods. The destroyers weren't the ones who found Enterprise, it was the radio operator fairy who was looking out at multiple radio signals. Heck, she didn't even speak of her name to the destroyers that she saved. She only introduced herself to him before he switched her frequency over to their radio channel.

"Anything else you want to know?" Ben asks with a calm tone. He got the feeling that the next question would be about a ship in the building.

"So who is the person on the couch? Is she a ship as well?" Ben smiled as he called it quite correctly. Though he did not get a chance to answer, Yorktown got that honor before he even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Hello, I am USS Yorktown of the Eagle Union. Nice to meet you HMS Ark Royal. I would say again but..." She states now that her face is serene. No evidence of what she was thinking about just a few seconds earlier. Ark Royal looks at the Yorktown-class carrier. She gave no feeling of planes or other such things.

"Likewise Yorktown… Who was the maid cleaning then?" She asked after getting her answer. She felt like she could recognize that ship, if only in passing.

"I think that would be Sheffield," Ben remarks with a smile now that her attention has been pulled away from his face. He nods towards his wife. She looks over at the young man after he answers and by the time she observes his face, it was calm once again. In this interaction with the admiral and the current secretaryship, she lost all her serious air for the duration.

"She is Sheffield?" She blinks a few times at the revelation of a royal ship being a maid of all things. It slightly hurt her pride in the Royal Navy. Even when the situation happened in another world.

"Unless it is Belfast that was cleaning up here," Ben states that with a pondering look across his face. She stares at him now, Belfast of all people, a maid? And with her looking at him we have Hood walking in through the door.

"Ah, you must be Ark Royal." The ladylike Brit has arrived at the scene of the mentioned ship starring at the Admiral.

"Yes, how did you know miss…?" She looks over at the new arrival of the room. Turning away from the young man who had his face set into a position of ready laughter.

"I am the HMS Hood. I knew due to the fact I was ordering papers here." She has a beatific smile on her face. Finding out that she is not a destroyer obsessed woman put her at an ease. Ark Royal looked mortified at the fact one of the most decorated ships saw her in this position.

"Husband, you know its rude to tease a lady like this." Hood turned on her own man bound by that ring he himself gave to her. He looked ready to burst out laughing. Yorktown was much the same but her composure was strong.

"What? Husband?!" After a few seconds of mortification, she looks at the young man who she embarrassed herself in front of. Another thing that made her lose any composure that she would have gained. Ben looks at Hood who wears a rather large smile on her face. The little minx decided to place some stuff on him.

"Sadly I'm not the only one who fell for his devilish tricks." She rests her gloved hand on her face. Looking as forlorn as possible to the ship. Yorktown looks to be having trouble not laughing now that the situation has turned on the man.

"I don't see you complaining when I'm in the kitchen." Ben remarks as what looks like steam are coming out of the poor lass's head. Hood took a few seconds before she retaliated with another shelling.

"Why dear, I thought you got banned from the kitchen ages ago." The current smile on her face could only be recognized by him.

"I don't see you yelling at me when I wake you to breakfast in bed," Another jab comes from the man. Hitting Hood swiftly. Even more steam comes from Ark Royal's head as her blush gets to atomic levels. She was recently built. Why did she have to deal with this of all things?

"I see not the problem ." She remarks with those words. She lost a little on that bit but Ben was still advancing.

"And you always did remark that my scones are to murder for." He adds more fuel to Ark's fire.

"I believe you got those remarks from Illustrious." She jabs back. And the smoke coming off from the British carrier came to critical as she dead fainted.

"Look at what you did Hood. You broke her." Ben remarks calmly. He somehow appeared at the side of the red-head before she fell and caught her. Hood looks not a bit remorseful on that regard. Cygnet was dressed mercilessly by the pride of the British. And got broken many times by her teasing.

"I did no such thing. Now I must take Yorktown out for tea. You will be with your paperwork for the rest of the time." Yorktown stands after taking a few seconds to compose herself. During that time Hood held nothing back and was still graceful.

"Alright alright. Have a good tea time you two." He sets the lady on the couch before getting a familiar idea again. Oh, how he enjoyed the uptight ones. When the ladylike ships came back they would find something they had not seen in quite a while. And the reaction afterward was priceless. But the reaction of the mentioned ship beforehand was also nice.

Word Count: ~2800 Words

Date Completed: 9/6/19

Note: More reasons why. Hope you enjoy.

To user: 3697014, I hope it answered a little about lack of reaction for Enterprise.


	15. Teasing Is Quite Fun If Done Right

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2:

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 15**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 28th: 1330**_

_First Person: Ark Royal_

Why do I feel like I'm leaning on someone? I felt my head resting on someone's shoulder. My hair splayed out, but it's not like a can see it with my eyes closed like this. I can feel light passing my eyelids a little bit right now. I hear the sound of light breathing and pen writing on paper beside me. I flutter my eyes open to see just who I'm leaning on.

An arm with a white sleeve holding a pen is what I find in my vision. It is still writing some stuff. So that was the sound that I heard. It was so light in sound that I thought it was from across the room. The shoulder I am leaning on feels quite warm and broad, even from this angle.

"Hmm, your awake Ark Royal?" A young man's voice breaks my thought process. I can feel the blood rushing to my face right now. I hope I'm not blushing. With a rush, I'm off to the couch's arm now that I realize I was sleeping on someone. Or rather who that someone is was the cause of my blushing. Sitting in the same spot as if I never moved is the young admiral. Pen in hand he is doing the paperwork in a sedate pace. Almost as if not to disturb me as I slept before.

"Y-y-yes commander," I swear that he can feel the embarrassment coming off me. But even with that I can't help but look at him even more. Especially in the lighting right now. The natural light hits his face perfectly.

(AZUR LANE)

_Third Person: Omni_

Sitting on the couch are the ship and the admiral, one perfectly calm and the other so embarrassed she could die… again. Pen still in hand it is raised from the piece of stationery on the table. Light shining on his face casting a shadow on some aspects. Her blush was a little lighter than her hair. Contrasting from her regular pale tone. She leans back on the arm of the chair. But not all that far from him. He has his eyes glancing over at the young woman while she stares at him for a bit. It somehow worked in this time close to noon and not late afternoon.

"How do you feel? You fainted quite unexpectedly. If I didn't catch you, well you would be in a spot of pain." Ben had a slight smile on his face as he placed the pen down. She had been calming down before he mentioned catching her but when he did her face came back to an even deeper shade of pink. Blood rushing to fuel her blush.

"I am well, Admiral," She tries to keep her voice even but the heightening of pitch betrayed her emotions. He wonders when she will find those photos that he took of them. Via the maids of course. Though he will have to give Lil' Bel a lap pillow later. Not that it was much of a payment cause he also enjoyed it. On another note, the procuring of teasing materials is a success. Now to get some more of Sheffield to replenish his strongest ammo. Maybe pretending to sleep before she comes to clean? Enough of that thought process, for now, it seems that Ark Royal has recovered enough.

"Any way. You are going to be my secretaryship for the rest of the day." Ben calmly says. A majority of the teasing done for the day. For Ark Royal's sake, it was a good thing. She will eventually get better with these kinds of things. Maybe even getting a ring, but that is a story for another time. Much later down the time at the very least.

"Yes, Admiral," Her air is completely changed at the mention of her becoming the secretaryship. She is the serious self that was seen on the port, and when she came into the office earlier that day. The last of her embarrassment hidden for the moment. The blush on her face is still there, but barely noticeable.

"Alight, if you can sort the papers that I've finished on the coffee table, that would be swell," He gives her his request, making sure to take the unfulfilled papers with him before she accidentally mixes them up. She nods before taking the first stack of papers to look through. In that time Ben got back to his desk with Grim suddenly flying in through the window.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

"Hello girl, are you staying with me?" Ben strokes the bird's plumage. She softly coos in comfort. Bobbing her head in answer to his question he smiles. He opens his desk drawer to get a treat for her. Ark Royal is once again frozen at this unexpected development. It takes her a few seconds to snap out of it. (Though having a bird on his arm made him look awesome she had to admit.)

"Admiral, are you into falconry? Never mind we must get to work," Due to the bewilderment of the situation she asked the impolite question on her mind. She quickly covered that up with a strict request. Though it felt more like an order than anything.

"Ah, right. Grim you can watch on your usual spot." Ben nods at the Brit as Grim quickly perched herself on the armchair. Ark Royal paid the bird another look. Thinking that she might interrupt the workflow. And the bird stares right back as if challenging the redhead. Ben was already sitting and working on the papers. He already has experience dealing with strict ships. In this situation, it was he who quickly does these things. As much as he doubts she will get physical like the other girls.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Common Room**_

_**July 28th: 1500**_

It took a bit of time to finish all that paperwork but it is abated for the moment. Possibly for the rest of the day but Ben won't mention it. Murphy got him back with paperwork most of the time. Thankful she didn't do all that much to the ships under his command when in combat. Ben is sitting on his third armchair at the moment. He rubs his wrist to quell the pain within caused by signing papers for the past few hours. Sirius is back by him once again as stoic as ever. Ark Royal is with Ooyodo at the moment to organize the papers that he finished. Though she did want him to do more stuff.

"Honorable Master, shall I massage you?" After a bit of time, Sirius asks. Ben is slightly surprised, Sirius did not initiate physical contact often, massages were not heard of from her either. He did feel a bit stiff in the shoulders. It has been a while since he relaxed by the hands of one of his wives.

"If you'd like Sirius." She nods in a stoic manner to everyone else but with a happy note to him. She stands behind him as he gets out of the chair to a bench. It was actually padded which is surprising.

"Let us see if you are good at this, Sirius," Ben remarks as he lays down. He didn't forgo his shirt and jacket so it would be a little bit harder on Sirius. She stands in wait for him to get into a comfortable position. She stretches her body in the meantime. After a bit of time, he is ready for her hands on his back. Her hands hover a few inches above his body.

"I'm starting, My Honorable Master." Her hands started with his shoulders, applying pressure to the wound up fibers. They slowly release themselves. She goes a bit lower, hitting the small of his back. pressure and heat slowly unraveled the stress from that spot. She moves even lower when she feels satisfied. She reaches between the shoulder blades and back's small. He feels the relaxing sensation of hands rubbing his lower back. Part of his core ceases with unnecessary tensing, calmed by her hands. She then reaches for his calves, fingertips tracing over his body.

"Admiral, I finished organizing th-" Ark Royal walks into the common room to find a maid pretty much on top of a white-uniformed person. Her short white hair swaying as she used her body weight to apply more pressure when needed. The distinctly male sighs of relaxation are also quite audible. Sirius stops and looks over when she started talking.

"I'm sorry, I have interrupted something." Ark Royal turns back and closes the door. After a few seconds, it was slammed open again. This time a blush adorns her face as she looks at the couple.

"Who are you and what are you doing to the Admiral?!" She all but screams out. Thankfully none of the other maids are here at the moment, they are after all making food for themselves and the admiral. Seems like she hasn't met Sirius yet either.

"Oh, I am the royal maid HMS Sirius." She states stoically. Her hands are now fully off the admiral to respond to the interrupting woman. Her sword found its way to her hand, though where she stored it when she was messaging him was a mystery. It shined in its well-maintained glory. Ben felt that she was the tiniest bit miffed with the other British ship.

"And what gives you the right to take him away from his duties?" Ark Royal retorts. It seems the scene surprised her enough to be the slightest bit rude to her compared.

"Ah, that was relaxing." Ben sits up rolling his shoulder. The other two girls look over at the young man doing that motion. His hair is slightly messed up. The tension in the room dropped as he sits up. He smiles over at the young women before him.

"Thank you, Sirius, where did you learn how to message?" Ben asks the first thing that came to mind. She was the one who offered him and he gets the feeling that she would only ask him about it. Ben tilts his head slightly to his right while looking at him. His eyes are somehow extremely innocent at that moment causing the two undefended ships to take critical damage and freeze up.

"I learned it from one of the Dragon Empire ships, honorable master," He nods at that. Though he wonders just who taught her.

"Why not go to Vestal to learn?" Ben rubs his chin in thought after asking that question. Sirius looks a little bit confused at that.

"I thought she didn't know, my honorable master," She was completely serious about that. But then again Enterprise almost had an exclusivity contract with the repair ship. Ben sighs at that.

"So it was just a message huh?" Ark Royal comments while processing that. It took a bit for her to focuses on that particular thing. She knew how to message shoulders compared to Sirius's fully back message from just a few seconds ago. Ben smiles at that before turning to the red-haired Brit.

"Yep, I don't know what you were thinking it was?" She happened to come in when Sirius had her fingers at his belt. So it was no surprise that something even racier came into her mind. He just tilts his head to the side. After the question, he asked he straightened his head only to tilt it again. His teasing knew no end. Ben knew that Sirius is quite humorous when she wanted to be. And her utter seriousness often helped in matters. When they paired up quite a few people steered clear of them. Or at least tried not to make more paperwork for the young man.

Cause if you made more work for him then you would find quite the punishment. Not from him most of the time, no he was too tired after those long days. It was his wives and the destroyers that would seek vengeance for the denial of intimacy. He just went to bed after finishing up work. No snuggles or messing with their hair. Just the bed and sleep. Even then that might not even happen. Sometimes he was alone in bed. That made them feel even worse.

"Nothing, in particular, admiral," She responds with a slight blush. But otherwise no reaction. That brought him out of his musings. Sirius was still silently laughing at the situation. He gets the feeling that the recording of her reaction in the office would be quite fun to show to the cruiser.

"Ah, alright then. Sirius, how are the other maids? I forgot to ask so I'm sorry," Ben nods at that. She has already had enough, no use in over teasing her. So he instead locks on the maid. It is a question he honestly wanted to know the answer to.

"They are adjusting fine, my honorable master. Though only Sheffield and Belfast go to the hidden home." She states with a full serious demeanor. No stoic mask that she could not get rid of. He nods at that. The place around him felt much more lively now that the maids are around. Though they are quite scattered around the base. There is only eight of them now.

"Wait a hidden home?" Ark Royal asks them. It is a little bit strange to find out that the place had something hidden. And how would they even hide the place anyway?

"Yes, yesterday we found a secret passage leading to a metal door. I had Sirius blow it down to get inside. After getting to the mouth of the tunnel we found ourselves at a cliff overlooking a fairly large opening. It looked quite like the edge of a forest, to be honest." Ben responds to the question without a thought. After all, she was one of them now and he had nothing to hide. Though he might have to make more hidden areas to hide certain things. He couldn't have Portland chasing after Indianapolis every time. He had to split them up some times. The need for heavy Cruisers for both fleets at times was strong.

"I see, what are you going to do with it?" She asks in return. Sirius stays silent though out this exchange. It was after all her master's home. She just stayed by his side doing things for him. She would not let the grueling training to become a competent maid go to waist. Though Ben would deny that. After all, she did look quite good in that dress of hers.

"I will be down there on breaks when the time comes. But for now, I must focus on the base and the people.

Word Count: ~2500 Words

Date Completed: 9/5/19

Note: It took a little longer than expected but here is chapter 15.


	16. A Day Of Tea

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2:

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 16**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Third Floor Kitchen**_

_**July 27th: 1530**_

_Third Person: Omni_

"Alright Sheffield, you will be preparing master's tea this time." Belfast stands in front of the cleaning oriented maid (Agent) who sadly has her gun holstered for the foreseeable future. This is one of the few times Sheffield has actually prepared tea. It somehow keeps turning out as off.

The two maids are standing in front of a counter top. Several ingredients for biscuits are placed in front of the white haired maid and a kettle of hot water boiling away on the stove top near by the stoic maid. Belfast set that much up for her subordinate. Instead of a western based tea set, Sheffield brought out an eastern style set. While Belfast started on her dough.

"So your using those huh. I still wonder who taught you how to brew in the eastern style." Belfast remarks with her ever present smile. Sheffield can can barely prepare tea in the western style to save her life. She is much more proficient with the eastern style as an English maid for some odd reason.

"I will be setting up the base work then." Sheffield states as she moves the set to a cart. After moving all that hardware she moves over to the cupboards and takes out some dried chrysanthemum and goji berries. Seems like she will be making a relaxing tea for him today. He has been looking at papers all day so it would be nice.

The cart itself is a bit special, considering that a heating element is built into it. The maids jury-rigged about half the cart population in the building to have a heating element within. Mainly for the kettle warming but it could honestly be used for cooking in a pinch. How they did so in such a short amount of time and few resources is a mystery as they did that to all the base's carts in his old world.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 27th: 1600**_

"Why exactly do you know eastern style brewing?" Ark Royal asks the short haired maid. Sitting on the couch for this particular tea time are Ark Royal and Sheffield. Ben is seated in his usual armchair while Belfast stands. Sirius is out for the moment to maintain her sword. Sheffield is steepening the chrysanthemum and berry mixture in the boiling water.

"I learned it from some Dragon Empire Ships," She states as she pours the enhanced liquid into a pitcher before using that to fill the three cups. Steam raises from the cups after she is done. Ben silently takes a cup and drinks it.

"Its a little bitter, did you remember the honey?" Ben asks with a pondering expression. Sheffield nods as she takes out some fairly high grade honey from a lower part of the cart. She adds it to the table. Not yet putting it into the mixture. The first pour is always the testing of the mixture and the set itself. Even then they will enjoy the first pour before they decide to add more hot water for the second pour.

"Who are the Dragon Empire ships any way?" Ark asks of them just what nationality the ships mentioned by Sheffield are. The two maids are silent, waiting on the admiral to answer her. It is his job explain these things after all.

"The Dragon Empire is for the ships of Chinese nationality," Ben states before taking another sip. It cooled him off quite nicely, it is still summer after all. He finished his cup relatively quick compared to the other girls at the table. Belfast did not enjoy herbal teas as much, so she would not put her reputation on the line to drink. She holds a metallic tray in her hands at the height of her waist.

"I'm guessing for us British ships we go by the Royal Navy?" Ben nods in confirmation about the fairly silly question from the native ship.

"What would IJN ships go by then? I don't think you've mentioned them at all." She asks him more of the nationalitys, specificly the one that had most connection to this place. Sheffield starts steeping another pour after altering the mixture with honey.

"They happen to go by the Sakura Empire. They also happen to be quite… colorful compared to other main countries. At least at a whole." Ben answers the inquisitive words of the white clothed woman. And the Sakura Empire is quite colorful in personality. Their quirks are quite startling if you want to think about it. The Iron Cross ships are all quite the serious bunch. The Royal Navy had royalty, knights, and maids all rolled up in there. The Eagle Union was a little bit more varied compared to the last two mentioned, but still nothing in comparison to the Sakura Empire ships.

Belfast takes the kettle and places it back on the heating element on the cart after Sheffield left it on the table for a little bit. The lower maid quickly pours the second batch of liquid for the three at the table to enjoy. The only reason why she is sitting down and drinking with them is that it would be considered rude to not have the host drinking what they prepare. It could be a sign of poison that may be in the mixture. That's why people would clink their drinks together, it was to spread the liquid around so that the culprit would also go down.

"This is quite nice, Sheffield," Remarks Ark Royal. She is not quite used to the eastern way of tea culture. But she is remarkably quick in adjusting to the new style. Ben savors the different taste within the cup. He always did enjoy when Sheffield would make this for him. Though it was not often. She still tried to become better with the western style. Though to varying results.

"It is my duty" She states, ever stoic. Though it is not her duty what so ever. When she first became a secretaryship, she had to ask the other maids to make the proper things. She was just less honest than Sirius in that regard, though Sirius did ask for punishment whenever she did wrong.

"I still remember you wearing a yukata during that summer festival. You did look quite pretty." Ben states before taking another sip of his beverage. The slight movements from the ship who is serving them showed a bit of embarrassment that his words forced on her. She decided to ignore this for the sake of Ark Royal's ability to talk at this moment of time.

In the end this time of relaxation ends with the sight three British and one American in the room. One standing in wait the other three sitting and enjoying the tea. Light brushing into the room from the windows. An empty desk covered with a few stacks of papers off to the side. A wooden door standing strong to the other side. Bookshelves getting hit by natural light are sounding the walls. A rosewood coffee table in between an occupied couch and armchair.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 27th: 1800**_

Ben lays on the couch resting after finishing this particular wave of paperwork. Sirius stands off to the side waiting on any of his needs. Ark Royal is across the hall inside of the room Ooyodo decided to claim. The desk is now clear of paperwork after the combined efforts of Sirius, Ooyodo, Ark Royal, and his. He is awake and ready if something happens.

"Commander, how are you?" A soft voice asks for the well being of the young man on base. Ben looks over at the door to find Yamato standing in front of it. She stands in her regular dress with the ever present parasol in her hand. Closed at the moment, as the harsh sun is not present indoors most of the time. It rests on her shoulder, ready to be opened in a short moments notice.

"I am well, what do you need Yamato?" Ben sits up from his relaxing position. His prone body replaced by someone expecting something. His ears are ready for the talk of Yamato. Sirius stands at the side, ready for any command.

"Yes, I've been wondering if you have any weapons training." She looks over at the high ranking official. Sirius tilts her head to the side a little. It was barely decernable yet held a good amount of curiosity in it as well. Ben looks a little surprised at the mention of weapon training.

"I did go through basic training, so I have learned how to use a pistols, semi-auto rifles, and knives for a combat situation. And I learned how to use swords from some of the girls" Ben remarks, he somehow felt like that wasn't all that he knew. It felt like something is out of his grasp when he makes the list within his head, and it grew stronger when he voiced it out for the to ladies to hear. Yamato felt like he was missing some stuff on that list as well, and Sirius knows by his tone that he might have forgotten about some skills.

"Do you want some exercise, Commander?," She asks him, feeling that it will push him and her to remember something. Or at least fulfill that feeling of familiarity that is haunting both of them.

"I already get enough of that will my wives." Ben smiles as he utters those words. Sirius has an unnoticeable blush across her face now. Though she is a little more used to it compared to others. Yamato also blushes a bit as well, not just from the embarrassment of insinuating something like that, but also it felt like something she heard before and got embarrassed over.

"Enough of that, sure ill do some combat sparing with you." Ben says as he gets up from the seat. He quickly brings out his phone and radio encase someone needs to contact him.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: AirSoft Field**_

_**July 27th: 1620**_

Ben transitioned into a black tee-shirt and cargo pants. His uniform is folded neatly within Sheffield's grasp. The complex that they stand in had quite a bit of cover for them to hide behind. The center is clear of any obstacles and is level. It created a ring for close range sparing matches. At the moment there are two tables standing a room off to the side. They holds a variety of weaponry. How they got these is something Ben won't know. He hasn't even paid them their first salary yet.

"Do you want to try some guerrilla warfare, commander?" Yamato has also gotten into some more combat friendly clothing. She has a crimson tank-top and wears some hakama pants.

"Sure." Ben remarks as he straps a holstered pistol to his thigh. He places a knife sheath in his boot and takes a bolt action rife. It looks a bit like a WWII era Springfield. And the pistol looks like a Grizzly pistol. Why the guns on the table are mostly WWII era he did not get. In the hands of Yamato is what looks like Howa Type 64 rifle. He could not get a clear read on what pistol she has and the knife on her is quite hidden if she had one at all that is.

"Alright then, ill go get to my starting position." He says. A vest filled with magazines for his rifle and pistol adorns his body. He walks over to other side of the complex. Yamato nods before grabbing her own vest for her specific magazines.

"I will act as the shot caller." Sirius states as she stands in the center. At Ben's opening area he finds Belfast standing.

"I will be relaying information of your status to Sirius, master." She states with a smile on her face. In order to make it a bit more surprising they also have another one of the girls as a competitor. Only Yamato and Ben will count as points, and the modifier will be also competing for points. Belfast also prepared a table of extra ammo and parts.

"We will be starting in a 60 seconds, please wait for the timer to sound to begin." Sirius's voice sounds over the intercom system of the building.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

Ben calmly walks forward in these enclosed spaces. His pistol in hand and the Springfield-esk gun strapped to his back at the moment. It's no use to use the rifle now in the space he is in. He will have to wait for a better position to pull her out. His footsteps are silent. And he hears not an unexpected sound around him.

"The modifiers has been released." Sirius states. It has already been a minute into the match so the other enemies is now after the both of us. Ben quickly gets to one of the smaller rooms. It has only one entrance and a small opening for sniping. The area in front of him is fairly open compared to the halls that he has been seeing.

"..." Ben felt like something was after him so he immediately rolled. In his place a BB flew. It was directly aimed for his forehead. How he didn't see the person who shot at him he did not know. He quickly moved from the compromised room only to find himself running into Sheffield in a cloak.

She immediately whips up her pistol to fire on Ben. But the man under fire had his knife out already and closes the distance. She has enough time to deflect the first knife strike for him to shoot the Grizzly with his off hand. She was only a few millimeters from the shot before she tries to back up. Ben grabs the pistol in her hand before getting her into a hold. His knife is pressed on her neck. The sound of footsteps breaks him from concentration. He dodges a several quick shots. Burst fire it seems.

"Your good but..." Ben quickly runs. Sheffield would have to charge her pistol once again before she can shoot. The other shooter is still taking shots at the young man as he points the gun behind him and fires off several rounds. The sounds of a pistol firing off signals Sheffield has gotten her bearings together. But by the time she got three shots off Ben had already turned the corner. His footsteps going silent along with the sight of him. Ben had miraculously not gotten hit during that exchange. Keeping his place in the training.

"Gah, he is gone..." The rest gets cut off as Ben retreats from that particular battlefield. He is gone from the world of their senses at the moment. Ben starts off to the center firefight that is happening right now.

Word Count: ~2500

Date Complete: 9/7/19


	17. Gun Fight, Inbound

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2:

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 17**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: AirSoft Field**_

_**July 27th: 1630**_

_Third Person: Omni_

"Nagato has been reset," Sirius's voice speaks out over the speakers. Ben calmly reloads his Springfield. It took all the shots within that magazine in order to hit her but he managed.

"You did well for not having any small arms training," Ben remarks as she walks past him. She turns to the young man. She was able to dodge the first shot and get behind cover for the rest of the shots. It was only his ingenuity that allowed him to get the jump on her.

"Thank you, Admiral, I'll be back in a bit," She says before walking off to the modifier respawn point. The modifiers would keep on coming till either one of the designated contestants were eliminated. This was as much training for them as it was training for the participants.

"Alright, go get some rest for now," Ben swiveled to the side, dodging another shot from an unseen assailant. He takes a few shots with his Grizzly as he drops into a roll. Ben is able to get behind a half wall after taking a tumble on the cement. With a quick draw, he has the Springfield in hand as he fires off a few rounds. Levering each shot into the wall they hide behind. They both at the same moment moved to stage left firing off their respective guns. Tumbling behind cover and shooting up the cover. This turned itself into a western shootout with the tumble that Ben initiated to get away from the first shot.

"Wait, why are you whistling the Dekaranger theme?" Ben is, in fact, whistling the theme right now. What can he say, he enjoyed the first mecha fights rolling fire. Considering that he is only using his sidearm and not his rifle, it did make it look like that very same theme.

"Cause its time for me to end this... Justice Flash," Ben rolled into a standing position as he said it. He took aim at the person's chest and fired indiscriminately. Why he decided to use a bastardized version of the actual ender he would not know. On another note, it would seem the Cleveland Class ships did have an effect on him.

"Murasame has been reset." Sirius's voice relieves the one who had a firefight with him. The pink-haired destroyer stands up while rubbing her chest, the spot that he fired at.

"Admiral, that was extremely fun. I am the one who will win next time ya hear." She states with her regular exuberance. Her standard informality shows as she states those words. Her pink hair sways as she walks away from the position. How she was able to last that long in the small arms fight he won't know. They are doing extremely well for people starting with small arms. Even a majority of his old ship was not that good when he first spared with them. Sirius was quite a fun partner in multiple kinds of sparing.

"Alright who is next? I haven't had this good of an exercise in a long time." Ben remarks as he reloads the pistol in his hands. Ready for another challenger to come from the woodwork. The sudden sound of metal hitting wood beside him confirms that someone is watching him. Ben grins at the fight that he now fights in.

"Ya missed yer chance lady," Ben remarks as her runs, escaping a few more shots. The shots come in at a slow rate of fire, indicating a rifle or revolver is what the hidden person is using. Ben jumps through a window, escaping the sudden hail of iron balls. Ben looks up for a landmark that he can orient himself for. He finds the three-story tower in his region. The field has four different sniper towers. Each individual with many entries. Due to the material that was used in the construction, it can hold up to small arms fire and would be used if an armed takeover was to commence.

"Alright then," Ben remarks to himself before starting his trek. Due to how advantageous the place he is moving towards is, the modifier group has captured it most likely. Ben pulls out his knife, silently he stalks towards his next battleground.

(AZUR LANE)

Ben's silence is telling of how serious he is right now. His face masked by the shadow of his cover. He watches one of the entrances to the tower with a young white-haired girl. In her hands is a SPAS model resting on her body. She shifts her eyes around the place, though not for long enough. When she turns her head away from his position Ben strikes.

"Hibiki has been reset," Ben flashes foreword with his knife. Hibiki could not react in time and caught the blade in her neck. And with that silent attack, she was eliminated, though Ben lost the surprise of the rest inside the building. He will have to stick to the shadows, even more, this time around.

"Have fun, Hibiki," Ben remarks from behind her. His movements were silent to her. She is still not yet used to this human body of hers.

"Hai, Admiral. I will be going first," Her wording is slow and monotone. Ben felt a bit of time around them would get her more emotive. It is, after all, something used to get adjusted to the world that they live in.

If she were to turn around she would note that Ben had long disappeared from his spot behind her. Kirishima would later ask how in Yomi Ben learned how to do that. It was going to be her later lesson. Ben would wear a silent smile as if taunting her.

Ben flips hides behind the door as a ship girl passes by. She runs quickly and past him. But Ben refrains from silently taking her out. They would know where he was considering it has only been a minute since their hunt of him. Ben then waits for a few more seconds before moving on. The shadows welcoming for the duration of his stay.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

Ben looks through the door crack in order to get into the last room. Most of the occupying force had left the place in order to secure the perimeter. Though I get the feeling that the most skilled assassin is still on the loose around here. Ben spots a cloaked individual in the room, looking out through the included window of this particular place. A black pistol in her right hand, she observes the maze before her very eyes. He black cloak did nothing to cover her pale blond hair. A black ribbon ties the hair into a bun. A small suitcase rests beside her.

"_No use in trying to trick her. Get in fast and finish the mission." _Ben's mind is sharp with what must do in order to get out of this situation. He is not all that familiar with this place so the enemy could be around any corner he decides to walk past. Ben opens the door and with a swift foot, rockets into combat with his pistol and knife in hand. How the Springfield made no sound is something even the man himself did not understand. The lass looking through the window rockets to the side with her pistol firing off a few shots.

As if expecting that he would be there she was quick in her reflexes. The face of the lady is reviled, a hidden agent as a maid to the master. One of the most classic things to many people. Ben cartwheels away from the precise shots of the cleaner. He had enough momentum to warrant the disuse of his hands to stabilize it. Leaving it to his pistol to retaliate. The rattle of shots come off the walls, though there was not a single person other than the dueling pair that could hear them.

Under sustained fire, the cloaked one's pistol clicked, signifying the need for more ammo to be used. Her hand flashes, picking up a hidden magazine from her body, reloading. But this gave enough time for Ben to draw close. The range of this weaponry was compromised as his knife comes forward. She barely draws her knife to block his in time. The clash of blades caused the dance of battle to reach a fever pitch. Block, stab, parry, each action done with a flourish to knock away the others blade even farther. Then decisively Ben dodges back, firing off the Grizzly in his hand.

"Sheffield has been reset," Sirius's voice rings out over the intercom. Standing in front of the stoic wife Ben smiles. She nods back to him, in an effort to quickly get back to the field she jumps out of the window. Disappearing from sight at an alarming time. The other ships are fairly far away, allowing Ben to set up a sniper nest. He looks out over the once maid occupied the position. Springfield in hand he is ready for long-range combat at a moment's notice. He lies in wait, going into a trance but still aware enough of his surroundings to know when a person is coming through the door.

"Sazanami, Yuudachi, and Curacoa have been reset," A string of three have been announced. But Ben only got a shot off on Curacoa. It would seem that Yamato is starting on her attack or they finally found her location somehow. Another shot chambered as he finishes reloading. Ben calmly keeps his eye on the iron sight, deciding to just wrap a cloth over his left eye as to not strain and tire himself too quickly. Ben stands from his spot, he has spent too long in this spot. The ones who know where he is must have respawned. The time limit is nearing. He must eliminate Yamato soon. Ben is shrouded in shadows once more. This time to escape rather than infiltrate.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Airsoft Field: Center**_

_**July 27th: 1700**_

Ben slinks through the pathways, calm and stoic are the two main things you could feel from him. The opening is before him now, ready for the surprise shot that would come with him. The glint in his eyes betray his serious battle nature. Ben waits in the lull of hidden combat.

The rushing of footsteps suddenly rings out to the world. It was close to his positioning at the moment so he gets ready to fire down at the people. Ben readies his rifle for the first shot of his. His body tenses in anticipation of the fight to come in a few seconds time. Ben takes a steady aim ready for his shots.

Three seconds. His breath slows to a stop. Focusing on any sudden movement of Yamato running in.

Two seconds. His eyes widen taking in the place around him. The corner that has another within.

One second. His finger is on his trigger. A hand grasping on his pistol at his side.

Zero. The rushed footsteps finally show the pursed. Her brown hair swaying in her stride. Ben takes his shot. The bullet is after its target on the quickest manner possible.

Miss. The bullet grazes her flowing hair. His hands are already on the bolt. Pulling back. He moves, the world around him blurring slightly. And his body blurring to the outside world. Another shot comes forth, but this time Yamato expects the arrival and decides to move away from it. She is already in the midst of changing her direction. The pursuer is hot on her tail, coming even closer now. Another pull on the bolt. Another round chambered.

She has a magazine in her hand now. Seems she ran out of shots in the magazine she switched out before she arrived. Good, another few shots can be taken without the interruption of having to move out of the way of those bullets. Ben takes the shot, another near miss. A few millimeters off from her body. She moves even faster now, anticipating the dangers that Ben holds now. Her hands move faster, Ben has his time reduced for one final shot. To hell, if he didn't take that chance.

Another shot, but this time it was interrupted by someone falling in front of it. She crashes to the floor, and the sound of Sirius's voice is heard, though Ben was too far into the fight to hear it. Clicks his tongue as the bolt is pulled back once again. During that time Yamato finished pushing in the magazine into the magazine well. They both fire at the same time, across the counter in which they both dodge each-others shot.

Ben brings up his pistol, the Springfield has run its course and is now empty. The Grizzly fires the first shot of the fresh magazine. Along with his own shot, Yamato fires off her round on the rifle in her hands. Ben stops, evading the bullet that she leads. But she keeps running on forward, passing the shot before it could make any contact with her. Several inches of air was the end dissidence that he failed to account for.

A maid runs through an opening, but the only reaction she got was the pistol and rifle rounds aimed at her. She did not happen to react in time, and as such was reset. Though with the combat they were engaged in, it would be no surprise if she did not get back in time for the end of the fight. Sheffield is fairly close by now. Though if she would interrupt the duel between the flagship and Admiral was another matter.

Three more rounds of fire, though Ben had a faster rate of it. He was quick in combat but Yamato somehow was faster for her Battleship status. The end was closing in as they grew even more used to each other's quirks. Though it is much faster then what the average time Ben took to memorize anothers small movements. How strange though he could not ponder on that thought.

"Faster, Faster, Faster," Ben pushes his movements more. His excitement and advantage clear. The lady could not hold up much longer at these speeds. A spar turning out like this would surprise the many people in both worlds. Many of the girls have not seen the way he fights. Only a few dozen ships that fought beside him could attest to his combat abilities. These thoughts flash by his head, another second wasted. Another missed opportunity. But then a second a slowness is the thing they capitalised on.

"Yamato has been eliminated. Ben Xing has one the match," Sirius is the final death toll. The ring of the finished spar, if it could even bee called that anymore. Both of the main participants are breathing heavily now. Yamato looks quite happy even with the loss under her.

Word Count ~2500

Date Completed 9/11/19

Note: Sorry but the omake will not be today. It is already late enough for me as I finish this chapter. Be prepared for that around the weekend. If not ill just post another chapter on my break. Thanks for reading.


	18. Not A True Onsen But It Will Do

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2:

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 18**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Bath House: Male Side**_

_**July 27th: 1710**_

After all that exercise Ben decided to relax in the bathhouse for his first time here. He usually takes showers and has little love for the excessive water of a bath. Though it is nice to relax in one. Ben walks into the room after washing off his body, it is, after all, a public bathhouse even if he is the only man on base. Not like the restriction on gender would stop several of the girls from coming in. The sound of a body slowly drifting into the water is the only thing heard in the room.

"Hmm, this feels nice," Ben smiles lightly at the watery place around him. The temperature is quite nice for him and the tense muscles. Sirius however, was more relaxing. If only for the reason of having those hands upon his body. The steam wafts from the water, obscuring slightly. He just lets his body drift about in the large heated pool.

"This would be a bit better, with music. Wouldn't it?" The place is soundless bar the water dripping. No one in the bathing room beside him. A place for his mind to rest as well.

"You know I haven't danced in a while..." Ben mused aloud. He did find dancing quite fun with how he learned it. It was even before he became the fleet commander of Azur Lane. Its been over two years since he used that dance. Ha, it's funny now that he thinks about it. He only spent five months as a petty officer third class before being suddenly promoted to fleet commander. Even then that was straight out of the academy. It made absolutely no sense in any regard. Why did they do that? Was it due to the tactical aptitude that he had?

He shakes his head. It's no time to ponder those decisions, even if he truly wanted to know the who made that order. His mind wanders even deeper into those memories of his. Though for the short amount that he did have. He has amnesia after all.

He couldn't remember anything before he was sixteen. He just woke up in bed, having no recollection of where he was or who was around him. His parents were frightened by that, fretting over him. Even in their debited state, they took him to a hospital to get checked upon. His body was quite fit compared to when he got his last checkup apparently. And after a week since the sudden loss, his parents noticed his lack of sound when moving. Even when he has a bell strapped to him he makes no sound.

Ben raises his hand, not even the water replacing his vacant space made a sound. It was surprising when people would just forget he was there. In high school, they would talk about many… let's say incriminating things when he was standing in earshot. They say that he gives good advice and warnings whenever people need it. A majority of the student population looked up to him, even if his presence didn't register with them.

Even in the academy where you would expect people to have better senses couldn't understand how he got there. Even when he was standing there the whole time. This caused quite a few embarrassing moments in which he was minding his own business when girls suddenly came into the room he was in. Most of the time it was in the middle of him undressing. They don't notice till they are partway in undressing themselves. Then they blush up a storm and faint. Mostly due to the young man's state of undress. He was quite popular with the women back then too.

On another note, he did get good at finding people with depression and helping them recover. Or even stopping the suicidal ones by just sitting in the spot they would commit the self-harming crime. A cut rope here, a grab of their hand. He saved their lives, then their minds. Helping them out of the rut and leading them to their best friends. Even if they end up forgetting him. Ben grasps up at the light above him. (Ben holds his hand out to a young girl who has severe wounds, yet she doesn't bleed.) Letting his mind wander back to his amnesia.

Nothing in the home sparked that sense of familiarity or connection. Even his parents were not recognizable to him. He just asked who were they when they came into the room. He remembers his name and how to do things, just not how he got those skills in the first place. Even things he did not discover that even they did not know of. Information on guns, gun safety, tactical rationalization, and several martial arts are just a few things that the situations reviled to him. (Ben watches on as his parents get killed by women with guns strapped to their hands.)

They did find out about his standard abilities in romancing about half the female population. He could make a woman, with basically any personality type, to at least feel pleasant with him in the room. Even with the handicap of having basically no presence. Why he had those skills when he never had a girlfriend before that they would never know, especially now that he is not able to return to his world. (Ben smiles lightly at the girl with him. He is slowly bleeding out while she cries.)

(AZUR LANE)

"Hmm?" The sound of a person coming into the water disturbs the thought process. Ben's time floating in the water was actually fairly short when you consider just how far his mind wandered about himself. Ben just stays floating, not even bothering to turn his head to the lady who entered the bath. She would move to him when she likes. He just stares at the ceiling of the room.

"I still cannot get used to how warm these baths are." The sound of Russian reaches his ears if a bit muffled due to the water surrounding a majority of his head. Out of everything, it is still discernible as the northern language to his sharp hearing. With that Ben's eyes widen. He did not expect a new ship suddenly coming out of nowhere.

"Commander, how are you?" White hair comes into view as the lady strides through the water towards his floating body. Her face is not yet in the frame of sight. However, he has an idea of who it could be. And that thought makes a smile come across his face.

"Avora, you know I can't speak your mother tongue all that well." He smiles ruefully as he looks up and the Russian girl's face. On her face is a graceful smile. Her she gently tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her body is wet mainly from the water, though it could also be sweat. She is, after all, not used to higher temperatures. Her blue eyes stare right into him. A familiar emotion in her eyes, then tender caring that she had even when he first met her.

"Commander needs to learn some more than," She states with that ever-present smile, though her tone gave away her teasing. Ben just chuckles a bit. He is still floating though he won't be able to sooner or later. His head bumps on something soft.

"Ahh, commander. If you wanted to wanted to start that, I would be happy to do so. My hus-band" And it would turn out just like you would expect. He is floating about chest level from the bottom of the bath. So it would be no surprise. Though the reaction is also par for the course with her as well. It is no surprise to him or the other girls.

"I can't at the moment, we don't know if and when we will get interrupted," Ben smiles as she just wraps her arms around him. She just starts petting his head, that is still on her wet breasts. He pail skin is always quite nice, he notes the smell of alcohol on her breath.

"Did you decide to drink some?" Ben asks the white-haired northerner. She looks down at him with a smile. As she breathes out another load from her lungs, he smelled it in such an intense matter. Yep, definitely had at least a bottle of Vodka in her system. Probably even more with how she is not at all surprised at finding him like this. Or she thinks this is a dream. Which is quite possible now that he thinks about it. The poor fleet probably hasn't slept since he disappeared in that world. Though they did not actually need sleep, they could get irritable and tired. (A the ships slept for a long time till they were called once more.)

"I don't know what you are talking about," She drinks the alcoholic beverage quite a bit. She did say it warms her right up whenever she is in her home country. And the fact she can go bare in the wilderness unfazed might say stuff about her extreme cold tolerance. She did say that she would go with him if he were to wrestle bears too. He felt a bit more comfortable with the cold compared to other people for some reason. (Ben looks around the snow-covered ground for something, it must have been below freezing at the very least)

"You know I want to drink it with you," Ben finally shifts himself from his prone floating. Standing in the water, his physic is relieved to the world. An endurance builds through and through. Though he has a surprising amount of strength for a human with these types of muscles.

Though its nothing compared to the reaction that Avora got when she wrestled a bear in front of a hunter. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when she casually threw another bear around like a rag doll. Ben was just standing off to the side when he noticed him. And just said after she started wrestling two bears at once. "You see, that's my wife. Ain't she awesome?" The other man just stared at the young man in mute horror.

He was probably wondering just what her (and by extension my) children would be like. That was a fun time when he fainted after she switched out with me. I may not be as strong as her by I can hold my own with bears. On another note, we happened to get along quite well with the local bear population. Considering that Avora once raised one… it's not all that of a stretch.

"Then you shouldn't be seducing me if you don't want someone stepping in on us," She blushes with a slight tinge as Ben drapes his arm over he shoulders. He just leads her to one of the sides to sit together. He has her sit down beside him. And she just rests her head on his shoulder. She just melts some more as the warm waters start to get to her. No matter what she says, she always did enjoy a nice bath with him.

"Just when did you get here anyway?" Ben asks a more pressing question. She looks over at him with a questioning expression. It would seem that this feels like a dream to her still.

"You're awake you know. I don't know the situation that you were in before this. But some of the others have been appearing here," Ben remarks with a smile. She looks a little surprised at that. And just to prove that point Sirius comes into the men's bath.

"Ah, Avora. I see you have arrived in this world too. I think its the same situation as Neptune and Co.," She notes the other white-haired lady in the room. At the moment Sirius is inside of a towel, though she would probably be nude if she was allowed to. The nudity of the pair in the water is safely covered by the water. Distorting their figures and with the steam obscuring the view, people would be hard-pressed to find out just what they look like, much less if they are wearing something.

"Huh… well," She decides to hit the nearest person, that being her husband in the water with her just to confirm that she is indeed, not sleeping at the moment. And the pain that is felt secures to her that this is not a dream. And yes, she is in the bath with her missing husband who has been MIA for a day. And she did not use Russian for the first time since coming here.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Arctic Ocean**_

Avora stands on the freezing waves with her open white dress. It shows her shoulders and covers her midriff but leaves her legs to be seen by the world. Her beautiful legs are covered by black stockings with white fur boots adorning her feet and calves. Her hair is tied into two braids with the top of her head covered by a white hat. A star hangs from a black string that is connected to the stark white of the hat. Her arms are covered by disconnected sleeves relieving her shoulders and part of her upper arms. A black belt with a silver buckle is strapped to her waist. On the flared bottom at each corner, there were large snowflakes that were attached.

"Commander would want me to rest now. He always did worry about me straining myself. I just hope my light will somehow reach him, "She turns to the nearest piece of dry land to take a rest. She has basically been at this for the past twenty-four hours and starting to get sleepy. She cruises over to the plot of land covered in snow. She wouldn't be bothered with the cold temperatures here.

She could sleep just fine like this if a bit uncomfortable. She sits down and retrieves a bottle of vodka from her person. She just takes the cap off and drinks straight from the bottle. After a few seconds, she can feel her body warm from the normally numbing cold. She could not hear anything from her transmitters, though it is not much of a surprise when she is out in the middle of nowhere. She would not get the messages of missing ships like the remaining fleet. She was out here alone, and as one of the most experienced ships, a bit older then even Mikasa in that regard, she would still look for her commander and husband.

"I think I should just sleep now then," She remarks to herself in English of all things. Her husband used English more often and while he did learn how to understand it when she dragged him over to her home town. She rests her head after finishing the bottle on her person. She stares at the night sky filled with stars. She slowly feels her eyes dropping, though when she is transported she will appear on a bench in the men's bathing room.

Number Of Words: ~2500

Date Completed: 9/13/19


	19. Nightmares Are A Horrid Sight

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2:

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 19**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 27th: 1800**_

_Third Person: Omni_

"In just a few hours it will have been a week since I've come to base huh," Ben looks over to the window from his paper-covered desk. He is finishing the last of the paperwork for today before going to sleep soon. The only visible figure in the room is him. It is already six, he would have to eat dinner soon before the girls decided to force him. Saying how he is not like them and needed to eat to stay healthy.

"I wonder how Tia is doing," Ben remarks as he notes the time since he became part of this worlds navy for a time. Why a person would name their daughter Tiamat is a wonder to him. Why would you name your daughter of a bloody dragon from Sumerian mythology he would never know. Sure her blue hair was strange but still, most would name their children after later Aquarian gods if their child had blue hair. Especially considering that she has her shade of hair naturally.

"She did love the ocean quite a bit. I wouldn't be surprised if she up and moved here if I mentioned it to her. Sadly I can't seem to contact her. How typical of her," Ben smiles ruefully as the pen in his hand lays ink upon the page in front of him. She often forgot to turn on her phone after going for a sudden swim. Whenever she got the chance she would just dive into a pool of water. As long it is clean at the very least. On another note, she always did end up on fairly long trips, usually for a few weeks or so.

Unseen by his eyes, and to the rest of the world, a young woman with blue hair leans close to the widow behind Ben. She smiles lightly at the young man with her eyes filled with warm emotions. She wheres a dress that looks to be made of scales. And the pair wings adorning her back gives off how she is not human what so ever. Her eyes are of a glowing gray. After a bit of time observing the sleep-inducing task, she shakes her head. If she were to reveal herself as what she truly is, then she would probably end up with literal mountains of it. She shakes her head, it would seem that she has to go back. She fades away, never seen by the physical world. She leaves the young man doing the paperwork for some other pressing matter.

(AZUR LANE)

_**?:?**_

_**? ?:?**_

Several young women gather around a decorated headstone. It is obscured due to the girls surrounding it at the moment. It was silent sans the sound the breeze. At the moment the sky has a few clouds, though it is mainly sunny. Beautiful weather for many things. This place is situated in a rather large field, no other graves insight. The blades of grass flutter due to the wind. The girls are all in salute, a moment of silence in honor of the person who died.

"Commander, we brought you some flowers," Her short blond hair did nothing to hide her face and those green eyes of her's. Her English is accented in the British manner. A light gray dress shirt hides under a black jacket that hangs from her shoulders. A black mini-skirt is all that covers her modesty. A pair of holsters are strapped to her thighs, and within are what look like pipes. A blue necktie is what gives a bit of color to her upper half.

All the girls in this place felt a bit depressed. Even if it has been four years since his death. They aren't as lively as they once were, and they have refused to be put under any other commander. They each took turns being in charge of his units. Why a privet military organization would allow this is the question of the decade. The girls move slightly, unveiling the information upon the commander's headstone.

In Memorandum:

Here Lies Ben Xing

July, 20th 2061-February, 19th 2080

Griffon Commander, Loving Husband, Resolute Fighter

"Live On For Not Just Me, But The People Around You."

Died In Combat With Sangivs Ferri, Fighting To Protect His Subordinates

The headstone is well maintained, recently a person trimmed the grass around the grave marker. No chips are seen on the stone, whoever made this was quite careful in the carving. A high polish is what was applied to the stone.

"It has been four years huh. It still feels like gave me this ring only yesterday," A young woman remarks, she glances at her hand, a simple wedding band on her ring finger. Other girls fallow this motion as well, it would seem that no matter where he is Ben would have polygamy as one of the things he does. They all smile at the memories that their respective rings give. It has been a while since they thought about them through this grief.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Dream?**_

_**February, 19th: 1700**_

"Sorry, I cannot allow you to move any further than here," An eighteen-year-old Ben Xing stands before a young woman dressed in black. His words are muffled by his gas mask. In her hands, she holds a semi-automatic rifle trained on him. Several more girls dressed in black are behind her. Though why she is commanding them from the front lines is strange.

"So you are their commander. How cute," She remarks, a sadistic grin is on her face. Splitting it into a horrifying expression. They stand in a fairly big room, though there is nothing to hide behind. With only a pistol in his hands, he is ready to fight the girls in front of him. In his left hand, he has a phone open to an unknown application. Lines of code scroll down on the advanced phone and a button that has the word launch on it.

"I won't allow you to hurt my subordinates. Especially now that they are recovering. It is my on my faults that they are like this," Ben states as if stalling for a bit more time. His eyes are only focused on the ringleader. His red coat flows behind him as if blown by a breeze. Though this place is closed off and the AC is not blowing right now.

"Ho, so your that kind of man. If I didn't have to kill you, I would have loved breaking your spirit," Her grin is fully insane now. Seems like sadism is in her code. After a few more seconds with Ben being slightly nervous. How had they not noticed and shot his phone is something he wonders. But he is thankful for it, now it is too late.

"Fire on him, Now," She casually motions for all of her dolls for fire on him. But as they raise their guns they suddenly freeze. They start falling down in a domino-like way. On his phone, the scrolling of the code stops. And the button icon on the screen is now red. A female voice speaks out from his phone.

"Signal sent, all objectives have been met," All the machine girls behind the commanding girl are on the ground. No spasming like you may expect. She did not notice for a few seconds. Like the way, they fell made it sound less.

"What the hell is the ho-," She didn't finish her question now that she saw the ground covered in female flesh. She flashes her rifle to Ben but he already left the position.

"And that's my cue," He runs to the side, in order to circle around her. He places his phone in the jacket pocket. His jacket blows behind him, keeping his figure hard to target. She is brought out of her spur when his sudden movement registers.

"You…" She is pissed at the removal of her troops and as such starts fire at him. But his coat happens to be bullet resistant. He retaliates, just keep her occupied, he would die if he had too...

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Ben Xing's Bedroom**_

_**July 28th: 0500**_

_First Person: Ben Xing_

"..." I slowly open my eyes. Just what was that dream? Why is it dark still? Why do I hear another person's breathing? I take another breath through my nose and hear the rustle of the sheets. The movement of a body close to mine becomes apparent as the cause of the sound disturbance. It too dark to make out anything. (Why am I awake in the first place?)

"Commander… please stay awake… we can't let you die yet..." I-is that Yamato? Seems like she is sleep talking. But why the hell is she in my bed? No use in thinking about that now. Considering that she is starting to cry.

"There there, I'm right beside you," My body moves on its own to comfort her. I didn't notice until I started comforting her with my voice. Her sobs grow slower as the tears wet my bare chest. I usually sleep in a pair of shorts and tonight is no different.

"..." The silence of the night returns after a few minutes when her sobs die down. Her breathing evens out and slows. Seems like she is back to a good place within her dreams. What was that, just what was she seeing in her mind? So many questions without answers. The few of them that are answered for now are what keeps me satiated.

I stand up from my bed, no use in going back to sleep now that I am so awake. Standing in the darkened room, I felt a familiarity with this situation. But there was no time I left a girl in their sleep on either world I inhabited before. (Yet it still happened before.)

I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth before going down to my office. I try to be as silent as possible as to not wake the girl. The door closes behind me now that I stand in the hall. Some of the maids are still asleep most likely. Considering what I am doing I might get scolded again. Wait might? I will get scolded by at least one of the girls once they find me in my office before they awaken. I head to the kitchen on this floor to make some quick coffee. It would be a good idea to make a coffee machine in my office, wouldn't it?

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Ben Xing's Room**_

_**July 18th: 0600**_

_First Person: Yamato_

The warm covers surround me and make me feel safe. The sent of a recent resident of this bed enhances that even more so. The lights slowly come on to simulate the morning hours. Wait… I don't have this particular lighting in my room. Where am I? I quickly sit up from my prone position. The room itself gives a warm feeling with the wood furninshments. This smell, isn't of Ben? Wait why do I know it is Ben? I haven't even been with him for all that long… Ben's smell… I'm in Ben's bed? Why am I here? I don't remember anything about coming into here. A young woman with white hair steps out of Ben's bathroom with a towel in hand.

"Hello, Yamato. Can you explain to me why you are in my husband's room," Her voice is fairly calm though with the hidden strength the I would sometimes feel from myself. The steel is probably stronger than usual from an inference that comes from her question.

"Husband?" I felt indigent for some reason. And jealousy when I look on her left hand and third finger. Why am I jealous of that ring? Why am I jealous of her?

"Yes, I am Enterprise Xing, one of the legal wives to Ben Xing," Yamato just got hit with a revelation. One, the person that she is talking to is probably the most infamous ship of the US navy. Two, her commander, Ben Xing, is married, apparently to multiple women.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 28th: 0610**_

_Third Person: Omni_

"Hmm. Ah, good morning Enterprise…," Ben looks up from his papers to find the American's pride with Japan's pride within her arms. In a bridal carry too. He could already hear the Japanese carrier division hollering and raving about how Enterprise kidnapped one of their own. He can also hear Gridley snapping as many pictures of this moment too.

"Good morning Commander. Do you have any coffee?" She unceremoniously leaves the Japanese battleship on the couch, how she didn't wake up from that is something that a few of the destroyers would like to know.

"Yes, and is that Yamato?" Ben asks her, but she is already grabbing the mug that he took a few sips of. She raises a brow at its flavor profile. How in the world did he find his favorite coffee in this world? She could already tell he took at least a few sips from it, mainly cause he drinks this coffee on special occasions and it would usually be sipped clean by the time an hour has passed.

"Yes I found her in your bed, it seemed that she messed up the order," She remarks with an unnerving smile. One that is hidden by Ben's mug. While not as bad as some other girls, she does respect the orders of who sleeps with Ben on what day. Multiple girls at once are only for fairly special occasions or when there are just too many girls.

"I think she might have had a nightmare," Ben calmly states, putting down his pen. Finished with the registration papers for Avora. Something that got messed up yesterday by the World Defense Navy HQ forcing him to redo.

"Mmm," She nods in understanding. She often had nightmares that she dealt with alone. It was quickly noticed by Ben when she was his secretary. She didn't have the immunity to paperwork like she has developed now. Ended up more times than not with her resting on his shoulder, jacket stained with her tears. His arm around her body and a calm face.

The first few times were quite embarrassing. But as she got used to it she started pretending to sleep longer to stay beside him longer. Why would he want a woman like her? A person with so much blood on their hands? It took her fully and utterly falling in love with him to get her out of that self-deprecating cycle. And the ring on her finger now keeps a majority of those nightmares at bay. Only his presence at night will keep her from having a nightmare. Those are nights with beautiful dreams of a place where she doesn't have to sink any more of them.

"Hmm…?" It would seem that Yamato is awakening. Her eyes flutter open to find the roof of Ben's office.

Number Of Words: ~2500

Date Completed: 9/17/19


	20. So This Is My House Huh

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2:

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 20**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 28th: 0611**_

_Third Person: Omni_

"_Did I faint?"_ Yamato thought as her eyes slowly flutter open. The shock in her system from the earlier revelation wearing off now. That's two ships that Ben had a part in teasing to unconscious now. On another note Ben looks over at the young lady on the couch. How he knew in that exact second she woke up they both deny any knowledge of.

"Ah your awake, how was your sleep, Yamato?" Ben's smile was quite resolute. It is soft and understanding of things even she did not know. Nightmares are something Ben deals with quite often. Its not the girl's fault that they fought in a war and end up seeing their sisters go down before them. Or when they are sinking and leaving the regrets of not fulfilling that mission of coming back home. They live with that regret in their hearts.

Some with PTSD of those fateful firefights. Now with human minds it is imperative to help them thorough it. Some others might manifest phobias of certain things, like Enterprise for a good portion of Japanese ships, or U-Boats for this worlds Ark Royal. (Which he read about in a file, so he doesn't know how severe it is.)

"It was quite restful commander," Blatenly ignoring the ship who got her in the previous state, she addresses the question of her Admiral. (Husband) Ben smiles lightly at that, with Enterprise looking a little bit surprised. Considering that she was the first ship of this world to address him as commander.

"Good, I do believe breakfast is about to start, I recommend you go down to the cafeteria to eat. I believe Irako is about to place the rice out soon," Ben states with a smile. Not at all expecting that Yamato wants to eat in the office with him. Ben turns back to his paperwork, noting that he is almost finished with this wave. Yamato looks a little torn on this matter, but she makes the choice of not speaking up about eating breakfast together.

"Hey Enterprise, did you see Ooyodo take an extra stack of papers to work on?" Ben asks the uniformed ship. She inclines her head to the side. She doesn't know if she did. Ben asked for the fact of paperwork usually taking up at least three hours on most of his days. Considering that he takes at least three fourths of the paperwork. Sometimes even more.

He delegates the rest to the point where all the ship girls finish it in under hour sometimes they even get it done under a minute if there are enough girls awake at the time. Most of the other Admirals think him as an insane man, but he ain't one for that reason. No he has that much of a workload to make sure nothing is approved or unsigned as a result of pettiness. Or the pranking ships (Cough cough Albacore) deciding that it is now legal to do something and the other ships cant retaliate. Or making a new regulation to have a some obscene dress.

Being flooded with paperwork is better then alternative of having quite the number of complaints from the ships. (It is a wonder how there hasn't been a regulation passed that limited the amount of paperwork he is allowed to do.)

"Can you go check for me? I have to check the abyssal reports for the area," She nods in understanding before walking out the door. Ben finishes the last paper on his desk with a flourish. He silently logs onto his laptop to access the World Defense Navy's Admiral server. Quickly filtering into a far more serious chatroom that posts where and when Abyssals have been sighted.

(AZUR LANE)

Ben scrolls through the chat that adds another Abyssal attack every minute. This specific sub chat is for the region that he is in. Thankfully there aren't that much in Abyss ship sightings in the area. Though he can't help but get the feeling of danger even with the evidence sitting in front of him.

That last battle was supposed to be only destroyers, why was there a Wo-class aircraft carrier? The only way it could have happened was that she came into the group within the five hours before the arrival of his destroyers. Even then there was no sightings of a Wo-class anywhere close to the Abyssal Fog.

Ben looks through a live satilight map of the region. Several mists are shown on the screen but none are close enough to be alarmed about. He rubs his chin at the position of the mists.

"I wonder..." After a bit of time Ben finally gets a unit map that shows fleets going to and from their destination of combat. It is a relay of unit movement, sudden dissaperences of mists and the appearances of others.

"I should be fine for a bit. Cartographer, please keep a monitor around the island. I just hope we don't get raided," She sits in her little station on one of the bookshelves. Each of his three support Fairies settled on a bookshelf with mini workstations for each one. Though Cartographer spends more of her time in the command room then in the workstation within the office. Though she can suddenly appear by his side when addressed by Ben.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

Ben switches to another chat, this time it is the international chatroom though it appears to be filled with mindless chatter. Such as the arguing of English users and German users about who the best ship idol is. (Saragota is still best, Ben remarks within his head) Seems like the Japanese commanding officers are still not on yet. Makes sense, it is only 6 am for them. While they might be awake breakfast and paperwork would bar them from interacting with the chat.

"I still bet I'm a better rifle spinner then you," Remarks an American user to several others. Seems like they are arguing about rifle spinning drills. Ben smiles lightly at that, he had a friend in the Naval Honor guard who taught him how to spin around a Springfield 1903 rifle. Though he is suspiciously good at it for only doing a few hours of practice. He is seriously better then a few veterans of the craft.

"Save it for the admiral meeting kid," A Russian rear admiral remarks. Ben looks a bit interested at the mention of the event. After keeping silent for a little while longer he finds out that it was mainly for international admirals, ones that have ships of a different nationality. Thus Ben would be expected to attend. Not that the Japanese branch would warn him. They would probably just spring it up on him a few hours before he has to travel there. On that thought, Ben writes down a memo for sending mountains of paperwork to them for the sudden arrival of Ark Royal.

"When was it again?" Ben types in his question. The activity halts for a second. It is slightly surprising to have a Japanese user appear at this time. There is also the matter of not seeing Ben all that often plus him being only active for a week.

"I think its two weeks from now, how did you forget?" Ben sighs aloud from this new fact. May as well go with the answer in the first place.

"I've been dealing with an obscene amount of paperwork. They just keep sending more and more. Thankful its dieng down now," Ben watches as the chat fills with a bunch of memes. Paperwork is a universal evil nowadays. He shakes his head before going into the desktop. A young woman's face suddenly takes up his screen. Her pale skin and pink hair framing her pink eyes, a darker shade compared to her hair. Ben almost falls out of his chair at the unexpected sight of the young woman.

(AZUR LANE)

"Ah, master. Its good to see you," The woman has a smile on her face. Though the voice is quite familiar, considering that he heared it not long ago.

"How did you get out of the house underground?" Ben asks who he can only assume is the AI residing in his new home. Only a day since he interacted with her.

"What are you talking about? I am the house you live in," Ben stares at the smiling face. Well that is a shock. The blinking was comical coming from the usually serious man. The smile on her face is serene, but the tone of voice is full of serious intent. Seems like she is not one to joke about these matters.

"Alright then, I'm guessing you have a name, correct?" Ben recovers from that little revelation. Now he is on the other side of the ridiculous events. Though it is not like he is unused to them.

"Yes, my name is Sakura," Ben thankful set his face into a stoic mask, otherwise his humored expression would be quite the sight to see. And could probably cause the girl to not take him seriously. It's fitting that a Japanese ship would be inside of a house named Sakura of all things. They only thing better would be the name of Chrysanthemum considering Yamato once held the Emperor on her bow.

"Alright then, can you explain why you are on my laptop, Sakura?" She looked a bit stumped at the question of Ben. Ben just stares in a rather cold manner at the screen, but more specifically above the screen at the webcam that comes with the computer. If she hacked into the computer then she could probably access the camera.

"Well I decided to be as close to master as possible. So I searched potential places where I could go to. I ended up finding an Ethernet cable that connected to the island's network and decided to see what computers you have," She stated the compromise of the island's network with a small smile on her face. Considering how be revamped the entire island's digital protections when he could, this was no small feat.

"...I see. Why not go into my phone?" Ben decides to disregard that for now. He will have to revamp security sooner rather then later. On another note Ben is quite the programmer, though it is thought he learned before his amnesic awakening. Considering that from what he is told, he enjoyed being on a computer far more then any other person in the town.

"...Its not on?" Her tone is questioning of all things. Ben is reminded that he never has his phone connected to the island's internet, not unless he has it encodes it. Ben just tilts his head before pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket.

Considering he fell asleep inside a manufacturing workshop and ended up with a phone specifically created for him. Marine grade materials and incredible durability are just two of the many features of the creation. (It was as if it came out of his strange dreams.) Heck it could survive small arms fire. Though he didn't test past that cause he didn't want to set up for rifle testing. But he got the feeling that it would still survive it afterwards.

"I cant even feel its presence beside what this camera is showing me..." She has a look of concentration on her pink framed face. Seems like she exhausted all her ways of getting on his phone. On another note, find the person who is equivalent to his world that created this phone. (Never knowing that he never existed in this world)

"Huh, so it's that well hidden. I knew my Akashi couldn't hack into it but an AI? Well that's strange," Ben remarks, never knowing the implications behind just why it is AI resistant or how for that matter. The sudden questioning look on her face could have had question marks surrounding her head within the screen. He just shrugs at that, it is extremely cute but others could pull it off better. Chibi ships are totally unfair in that regard. Lil'Bel in regards to her questioning expression caused quite a few heart attacks. Especially by those who thought she was his daughter.

When he brought her along with Belfast to one of the HQ meeting for the first time… well there was quite a few questions on how Belfast's pregnancy was. When they found out that Akashi used some… questionable wisdom cubes to create some ships they asked for some. It was imedetly denied by his Enterprise, who was with him when they found out and started yelling at him. Considering he was the only one who could get them, don't ask, the sharing of them would just encourage lolicons.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

She just constructs the full body of ship in question, but it ends up shrinking when the process of inserting the wisdom cubes comes around. They also act as if they were part of a childhood of the specific ship. Though Belfast, who was the first victim of a chibi version creation, said that kansen did not have childhoods. Though Ben as thought about it, he thinks while ships might not have childhoods, humans do. Why do war ships take on those characteristics, it can't only be based on what is expected from the country and the time they were in as ships. Though some of the sleep talking that ships do states otherwise. So itd have to be something buried deep or cannot consciously extract from their memories.

Ben would have shaken his head to get rid of those thoughts for now but he is in front of Sakura at the moment. Don't want to make her think something is wrong. Ben just smiles at her, he just got lost in thought right now. For some reason its happening even more then usual recently.

"Alright then, I'll manually connect it to my lab top. I just hope its compatible with it" Ben remarks, not a lot of people take into account the fact we need to backwards compatibility. Ben silently looks over the phone again, looking for another port, he finds a micro USB port, just what he was looking for.

"Program needs administrator access in order to run," the words spoken by the phone, who also has a female voice, show just how bloody hard it is to access something on it outside of its normal interface.

"I don't think you will be able to stay in it, Sakura. I think someone installed an AI within it..." Ben remarks, it is the first time he heard this voice. And with the "home" in front of him, it would make sense with his luck to get another AI to deal with. There was no way that two of them could stay on the same device and stay cordial with eachother.

Word Count: ~2500

Date Completed: 9/23/19


	21. Lets Not Be A Workaholic

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2: Ah ha ha, Random Up date on November, Surprise everyone. More about the situation below.

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 21**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Beach**_

_**July 28th: 0900**_

_Third Person: Omni_

"It's been a bit since I've just sat at a shore like this," The young man listens to the waves pressing themselves onto the shore. He smiles lightly at the respite from paperwork at the moment. The girls chased him out of the office to get a breath of fresh air when they were informed on how much he was doing.

His back faces the sun, yet it shines brightly on the water. Several clouds are in the sky, yet it is still a picturesque view. The saline air is quite refreshing in his lungs as he stares out. He raises his arms to stretch himself out. The crack of his bones sounds off the relief of his body's pressure.

Ben takes out his Zippo lighter and starts fiddling with it. It's not the type that he usually uses but it is still fun to mess around with it. The click as the cap snaps shut starts up a beat in his head. Though he doesn't smoke himself he always carried one on him.

He was browsing a store when he found his first lighter. A good ol trench lighter that was carried with him into this world. The seller said that it was made from the haul of a warship but he was captivated regardless. It felt so comfortable in his hands, a certain calmness arouses when he was just fiddling around with it.

He ended up collecting them later on when he got a stable job. His habit of collecting stuff hasn't died down with his years of service or the sudden transference of worlds that he experienced. Though he only collects certain things. Only small items in this world, but also firearms in his other world.

After a bit of time, he decides to take a nap for a bit. One of the girls will wake him up when he is needed. Resting the rest of his body on the ground and shifting his hat to cover his face are both actions that were done with quite a bit of familiarity. He slowly drifts off to the sounds of the sands, a smile on his face as he doses so.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Ben's Dream?**_

"You know that I don't have much time left here right?" The young black-haired man looks over to the white-haired woman. Her face is set into a stoic mask, her eyes gray and without emotion. She is muted, and expressing emotions now would only cause even more pain.

"Hmm, I don't know how much time is left before they come over," He responds to her dispassionate voice. A slight smile is seen on his face, in stark contrast to the weather around them and his company. His body language is calm despite just who he is sitting beside.

"Just who are you?" After a few seconds of silence, one not even broken by the sea, she speaks up once again. Ben's smile didn't leave his face as he glanced at her.

"Why I'm Ben Xing, Comman-" "No just who are you?" Ben started his response, one that was tinged with a smart alec manner but was cut off in the middle. The woman still showed no emotions. Though Ben could feel a certain feeling of despair coming from her.

"I'm just a husband looking after his wives, no matter if they are an alternate version," He just stares out at the water with the smile of his fitting on his face. She looks at him after he gives that sentence. Her cape spread across the ground, though he is a few feet away from her. She paints a lonely sight at the moment, though in many ways she has lately been lonely.

"Why does Ember hate you?" She pondered a bit before asking this question. He just looks at her from the corner of his eye, why does the distance between them feel shorter?

"I honestly don't know, she just up and started up her attack when she saw me," Ben remarks with a hand to his cheek. The smile on his face lost a bit of its sincerity, becoming slightly more hallow. She did try to immediately kill him when he came out back then.

"She may have been blinded by own alternate version of me," His smile has a hint of self-deprecation in it now. While he doesn't know what the future would do to him, but to warrant the hate of Ember is one thing he didn't want to happen. Yet she is the most positive proof that it will happen. The lady is silent at what he said.

"..." There was silence between the two people, the sounds of waves crashing filling the void. They both stare at the water, neither taking the initiative to talk at the moment.

"Why did you come looking for me?" He remarks, it must have been fairly hard to get the letter to him. And even then it would not have been a guarantee that he would even come. But here he is now, talking to the supposed enemy.

"I was just curious," She coolly shuts-down that avenue of conversation. Ben almost sighs aloud from how much she dodges stuff. But the smile on his face is what stays on his face. He then calmly takes out his pocket watch to check the time. After a bit of time calculating his timing, he stands up and offers his hand to the young woman. She grabs it and raises to her full height using it.

"Well I'm off, just to let a warning out, make sure you check your memories for any tampering by any party. You may never know what you could find hidden," Ben waves as he disappears from her senses. She looks around after a few moments, finally registering what he said. All that's left that would ever signify that he was there was the imprint on the ground and his hat laying atop the sands.

Behind a corner, Ben watches the white-haired ace look around for him for a few seconds. His calm smile still on his face as he looks at her. From the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of black hair and is in no way surprised at the other hidden party.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Atlantic Ocean**_

Several young women stand atop the water, two of them having no defining emotions within there expressions. The third looks around with an alerted gaze.

"We lost contact with the group you were sent to back up," The young operator's voice filters through the line. It would seem that it would be the first time hearing this when you look at the obvious expression on the more expressive woman's face.

"So Hood and Yorktown are MIA?" Her voice is stained with disbelief as the expressions of the other pair slightly alter themselves into surprised expressions, though very few people would be able to discern it.

"Yes, they disappeared from our connections and we are attempting to triangulate the area." The sounds of chatter in the background are quite noticeable. Several announcements of ships suddenly disappearing at this second.

"Alright then," But the three are already starting to have that signature glow around them.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Beach**_

_**July 28th: 0920**_

_First Person: Ben Xing_

"_It's been a while since I've felt this," _I remark to myself, a firm yet soft feeling from the bottom of my head fuels my suspicion. Though who would be doing it now is another matter together.

"_Reminds me of those times Taihou sneaks to my sleeping body, wait a moment..." _As I reminisce about one of the Yanderes in the fleet I get a strange feeling that something has gone wrong. Then a bolt up with that thought.

_Third Person: Omni_

"Enterprise… who is with Roon..." The woman froze at the question the admiral asks. And the shivering of both of them gives off how scared they are at what is happening. The cold feeling of dread settles within their bodies as the phantom words of 'HATE HATE HATE' and the hallucination of a woman with a crazy blood-covered face appears in their mind.

_**Azur Lane HQ**_

"Ah ha ha ha ha," The shrill maniac laughter fills the air as explosions ring about the area. Her short light brown hair flitted with blood-red accents shift about her face due to the wind generated by heat as her brown eyes glow with flames. The sea of flames highlights her black color scheme, from the half jacket top that has a metallic armband decorated with an iron cross, which is predominately black with red accents. As is the same with her blouse and skirt.

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Beach**_

"She shouldn't be doing anything too damaging right…?" Ben speaks in an incongruous tone as he felt that she was doing just that. The young woman in an admiral dress just looks at the young man. Sure he didn't have to deal with her more… violent tendencies, but still.

_**With Roon**_

And another round of explosions ring out as the shells detonate on contact with the buildings. The screams of the poor naval personnel are ringing out along with the explosive deaths.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Back On the Island**_

"She should be fine," Hood just waves off the idea that Roon would do something that could potentially destroy the world. She just arrived after a few seconds after the feeling of imminent dread that kicked in at the mention of the psychotic ship.

"If you say so," The other two on the beach say a bit coolly. The non-pulsed expressions on their faces are quite telling in how much they believe that Roon is not getting into trouble or massacring a country. Not like it would matter much if the trend of them moving across dimensions is to be kept.

"So am I needed for anything else yet?" Ben asks after letting the atmosphere around them calm a little bit. The two ship girls look at each other for a few seconds. Ben just about facepalms at that, why did he think it was a good idea to ask them. They want to spend as much time with him as possible and keep him away from paperwork as much as possible.

"Just who did you decide to put on paperwork duty?" The two shared another look at this question as well. Ben just crosses his arms in wait after seeing that reaction a second time since his nap.

"Well about that..."

_**Main Building: Current Secretary's Office **_

Yorktown looks at the young woman in front of her with a calm smile. Notably, most of the destroyer class ships are here doing paperwork. Heads down and pens up in all the scribbling fury that there could be. The maids shift around with keeping things smooth as the process ramps up as the destroyers get more used to the filling of paperwork.

"How much more do we have to do?" Sendai rubs her hands a bit, taking a break from writing for a bit. The other destroyers look at the supervising aircraft carrier as the maids fill up the cups by their sides with tea.

"Just several more stacks," She responds with a calm smile on her face, but that does nothing to mitigate the sheer exhaustion that the others felt. In fact, they looked like they were about to fall asleep within the next few minutes if there isn't an intervention around the corner.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Beach On the Island**_

"Don't worry too much about it, we have people on it," Ben just looks at the two prides with a quirk to his brow. The two just look at them with there respective calm facades. The ladylike grace-filled smile of Hood and the stoic understandable eyes of Enterprise are what is shown to him though that does nothing to trick him from the mirth in their body language.

"If you say so… So anything important that I should know?" He just goes off on another line of questioning, his avenues of information just keep getting cut off by them, don't they?

"Nothing new has come onto the radar and we haven't found any of our coworkers," Well coworkers is one way to put the relationship the girls have. Ben sighs lightly, all in all just some neutral news overall. Though he has to chose a few ships to fill some roles before he goes off to the admiral meeting. Two weeks is a fair bit of time to prepare some emergency protocols for the ones staying on base during that time. On another note, it might be a good idea to buy some firearms while he is over there. Need to get back in that particular collection game.

"Alright then, let's go to the bar," Ben stands up to brush off the sand from his uniform-clad body. The two wives beside him just smile lightly, while he didn't like to drink alone, several Ironblood ships forced him into it and he would drink regularly with them. It wouldn't be surprising to them if he didn't take a sip of alcohol that is not within food in the entire year that he has been in this world.

The footsteps that resounded from three as they moved away from the sea's edge to inspect a place merged with the seas crashing upon this shore of theirs. None of the three would notice the unconscious woman, who was drained of all her colors, that was hidden behind some rocks.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Unnamed Bar**_

The darkened room was actually quite a sight to new people even without an array of bottles that a person would usually see in a bar like this. The dark wood makes up the counter and furnishings within the place. Cocobolo wood makes up the bar counter casting a pretty grain pattern for a person looking upon it. Mahogany bar stools and tables with masterfully carved patterns fill in part of the customer needs of the establishment. Comfortable leather booths for some party seating accented by some Walnut wood. Some more walnut is what is used to hold up those beverages in the past and now the near future.

A stage was built up within the drinkers home, quite well built and what would seem fairly advanced for the estimated time they had abandoned the base. It was situated within a wall in a farther corner of the place. All the systems are ready for a live musical performance considering the equipment that was behind the stage. On another note, keep Sandy out of the bar when she eventually gets summoned into this world.

"How much do you want to bet that the Ironblood ships would just come with alcohol like its a house warming gift." Ben remarks from behind the counter, his regular white uniform traded in for a black vest and a white dress shirt accompanied by some black dress pants. All in all, just your regular bartender with a towel slung across the shoulder. His hands are pressed upon the top in an expectant position, waiting on an order.

"I think Laffey would be the first one to bring alcohol in here," Enterprise remarks while sitting in one of the stools. Her jacket hanging off her and covering part of her seat. She rests her head upon her left hand as she looks at the young man.

"If anything, Avora would be coming in soon with her vodka," Hood remarks with a smile from her own seat. Her hand on her cheek whilst leaning on the bar castes quite a sight.

"With how it has been, we've only been seeing Azur Lane faction ships come through. With how much karma likes to mess with me it's probably more likely we'll see a Crimson Axis member next time," Ben remarks as he takes one of the glasses from under the bar to inspect. The others looked at him with understanding as he starts rubbing it down.

"With your luck, it is very likely, even though there aren't as many when compared to Azur Lane members that haven seceded," Ben nods with a smile at them as he finishes up with the glass. The door opens with a chime of the bell alerting them. The beautiful British resident walks straight in.

"Oh, hello Ark Royal," Ben cheerfully greeted the red-haired lass from behind the counter. The two wives turn to the incoming ship, though Enterprise was the only one with a scanning look in her eyes when looking at her.

"Hello Admiral, Hood-sama, and..." She greeted us in order but stopped at Enterprise, though that ain't all that surprising. She never did manage to meet the American carrier and it's not like their frequency and identifiers are on the same wavelength.

"Enterprise, USS Enterprise," She decides to respond with a calm face. Ark Royal looks on with a bit of surprise to find the legendary ship in front of her. Hood just looks at them both with amusement, and Ben just looks at Enterprise with amusement. While the others might not be able to decern the reaction he could, and it was quite the fun thing to see.

Word Count: ~2900

Date Completed: 11/26/19

Note: Well, its longer than the usual chapter at least. Just to say it again, I have a discord where I'm far more active with this kind of stuff, though you can probably see the code in my profile or the ship description. Also done just a day before the Holo Live Crossover event. And no, I'm still in hiatus, I just decided to give you guys something for Thanksgiving and early Christmas.


	22. Daily Life Of A Maid

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2: Eh, I already got Essex before the current event so I'll just be recovering my cubes.

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 22**

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Office Archive Room A1**_

_**July 28th: 1000**_

_Third Person: Omni_

"And that should be everything," A young woman in a maid dress stand in front of the shelves spoke out to the other occupant of the room. Her pale blue eyes look trough some of the paper documents with a calm eye. A grey headband with a tiny bit of white lace on top and a blue ribbon tied onto her left side adorns the top of her head of dark brown hair. Seafoam green eyes turn to the other maid. A white apron with two silver stripes that mimic a ship's iron belt is tied above a black base with white lace on the hem of the skirt. It leaves a fair bit of cleavage along with her pantyhose clad legs in view. Black flats adorn her feet with blue connections. Metal bracelets brace themselves above her wrists. In hand is a black umbrella, folded up to its sleek form.

"Yes," Sheffield's emotionless voice responds with her standard monotone. Her uncovered orange eye looks around the documents, seeing if any were misplaced. Many of them were filled by the previous base personnel logs previously, now it is sparse from the week of documents that Ben filed.

"Alright then, we may as well get lunch ready for the master. Belfast is busy teaching Sazaname about some royal maid procedures, knowing her, it will take quite a while before she is satisfied with the showing." The blue-eyed maid remarks as she takes the keys to the room from her pocket.

(AZUR LANE)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Second Floor Office Kitchen**_

"And we are out of bread huh." Her calm voice looks into the empty bread box with dust at the bottom, showing just how long it has been since the staple has been in its confines.

"Sheffy, where was the flour placed?" She asked from her place at the fridge, taking stock of the contents inside. Within the refrigerated containment unit held some of the more standard things that you would find. Eggs, milk, deli meats, butter, and an assortment of veggies and condiments.

"Within the cupboard three to the left of the fridge." She replies as she wipes off the heating surface of the stove. She quickly sets the oven to preheat at 210 Celcius. Leaving it to clean the island countertop. As they are making bread from scratch without any of the more specialized equipment. Considering that the kitchen had the bare basics.

With the bowl resting on the table, Newcastle stirs together baking powder, flour, sugar, and salt to make a quick bread. She scrapes it out into a loaf pan and places it into the oven to bake.

Into another bowl, she adds flower, sugar, salt, and yeast into the bowl. Mixing it into a cohesive ball before covering it with a dampened tea towel. In the meantime of it doubling, she looks into the oven, checking on the bread that is baking.

She washes the veggies that she would be using for the sandwiches. And with the fillings drying off, she takes out the finished loaf to cool on a wrack.

After a few hours, she flattens the dough ball and rolls it into a log like shape before placing it into a parchment-lined loaf pan then into the oven. She then takes a pan and melts some butter on it. With a quick hand, she slices the bread evenly, making several pairs. She then toasts two fo the slices. Slices of cheddar cheese, ham, and lettuce then fallow onto the toast. She would then have several combinations of fillings for other sandwiches.

Onto a tray, all the sandwiches go before taking out the other loaf to cool. A cloche set onto it to retain warmth before laying onto a cart. A quick clean of the tools used by her skilled hands.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral Ben Xing's Office**_

_**July 28th: 1230**_

"Your lunch, Master" She speaks after knocking on the frame. He looks up from the document on the desk face. A masterful movement from the former head maid has the covered food placed onto the side table.

"Its noon already huh." He remarks with a smile, looking out to the ending practice that is going on for the newly constructed ships. A shuffle of the chair signals his lunch break for the day.

"There has been no mail sent as of yet today." Her position was off to the side, ready to serve at a moment's notice. A peace-filled smile on her face. The sandwiches are a dazzling sight with how they are arranged, though not perfect, it had a sense of being complete. With practiced ease refined for years, she pours a cup of tea and places it within his reach. A small nod is given to her as he fills up for the next bout with the dreaded enemy.

"How have the maids been doing for the past few days." Now that he thought about it, the week that they have spent here has felt like a rather long time. Especially the surprises of Azur Lane ships arriving at the port.

"We have settled in quickly, though the dorms will have to be modeled to what it is like back there." While a good amount of ships would be fine with the layout of the dorm, it was nowhere near enough space for the colorful bunch that were the fleet. Especially considering they each had an individual dorm building in the cardinal directions for the four main groups. The smaller nations of course had their own dorms, but it was nowhere near the massive buildings that housed the ships of the Eagle Union, Sakura Empire, Royal Navy, and Iron-Blood.

Though for now, it still felt like the starting days of all ships being cramped into a single dorm…. Which was quite hazardous considering many conflicting personalities and ideals. Like Taihou and the fear of Albicore, her killer in the war though that turned into pranks form the submarine American.

"Master, who was assigned as your secretaries today." She asks from her sidelined position to him. Now that he thought of it, he did say for them to go get breakfast from the canteen. Knowing Big E, she probably found a way to get MREs.

"Enterprise, Nagato, and Hood were supervising the practice and have been given their lunch break." She nods in understanding, though it is questionable whether or not they are making good food decisions, especially Enty.

"So, when do you think they will be up to snuff." Though they had the memories of their warship counterparts and the instincts involved in handling the rigging they were using at the moment, it did not fully translate the experience they need in the new human body they found themselves. Considering the fact it is just as likely they will reincarnate into a human being. Especially compared to his own fleet having experience of months if not years in their bodies.

"They are surprisingly quick, there have only been a few sessions and they look quite fluid." She gives her analysis to the only male in the base. In fact, if it not for the need for combat, he would not have sent the ships on that sortie a few days ago. Thankfully Enterprise appeared then, otherwise, all of them would have sunk.

"Yorktown, Enterprise, and Ark Royal are the only carriers we have on base right now. It wouldn't be much of a worry when they suddenly have carriers of their own suddenly showing up." In fact, the detail never actually showed itself or was explained by any other more experienced in this world. Heck, the only reason why the survived so long was due to their anti-air turrets and being destroyed. Either the Wo-class happened to be in the area and hid itself form detection or it was gross incompetence from the staff. Either of which would be quite disastrous.

"On another note, how did Ark Royal react to you being a maid?" He glanced over to the black-haired peace seeker as he asked that question. A teasing tone slides itself onto her already smiling impression, replacing that peaceful clam of before.

"She just got an exasperated expression on her face when she saw me doing some work, though I don't think she has seen every one of the maids, especially considering the amount sent to the dorms." That was true, and even then, Newcastle is not the most combative ship during her time in the second war.

Silence regains its presence over the room as he consumes the English lunch infront of his eyes. He recovers from his hunger that he was distracted from as each bite enters his mouth.

"Master, what exactly did you do for the year that you were in this world?" A question plaguing the minds of transferred kansen was asked to the man himself. He looks up from the sandwich in his hands.

"I actually spent several months in detainment considering I have no actual records. They eventually sent me to Kyoto giving me a provisional license, like those given to kanmasu. I lived there for bout half a year before I agreed to become a world defense navy admiral."

"Of course, while I was on the streets I did do public performances to get a bit of cash considering my lack of ID." He smiled slightly at that memory. He finishes the last sandwich in short order.

"I got through it and am here today, so that's good enough for me." He finishes the last of the cup with a gulp after that sentence. A smile on his face shows just what he thinks of the matter. She looks at him, hiding the more, impulsive thoughts behind her standard expression.

"I think Enterprise might give them the green light to be on combat work." He switches the topic with a look to the training area. The native ships are putting up a rather good fight against her and the opposing team. They are doing far better than yesterday, especially considering the inclusion of Ark Royal in their team. It did more good than bad, air support is one of the essentials in combat with carriers.

He cleans off his hands before returning to his desk, the pc coming back to life. A quick movement from the AI on the screen pulls up the missions sent by the various organizations. Perks of being a mainly privet military organization.

Several notes of abyssal fleets showed themselves to him. A quick filter was then pulled up, making sure that no elite fleets or large ones were in. Several were suitable for the first mission of many, and the second mission for my first three ships.

(AZUR LANE)

Word Count: ~1800-1900

Date Completed: 8/1/2020

Note: Heck, A bit of a short chapter, especially for one that I should have been working on earlier. Happy Anniversary for Warped Commander. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	23. Salvaged Combatant

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Such as Kadokawa Games for Kantai Collection and Yostar for Azur Lane

Note 2:

("Human/Speech")

("_Thoughts"_)

**(Attacks/Weapon Names/Sounds)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

_(Actions/POV)_

_**(Titles**_**/**_**Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

**('Demonic Speech')**

**("Demonic Thoughts")**

**Warped Commander Chapter 23**

_**?**_

_**?:?**_

_First Person:?_

"Honestly, straining yourself so much." _Reviewing All Processes, Digimind Confirmed Stable, Attempting Connection To Mainframe… Connection Uncsessful, Local Data Is Confirmed Uncorrupted, Checking T-Doll Functionality… Recalibrating…. Confirmed, Checking Area For Imprinted Weapons Signals… Return Signal Undetected, Recalibrating Optical Equipment… Recalibration Successful, Activating Feed, and Recording._

A simple room fills my optics, barren walls, and a concrete floor. I note that the position of my body is leaned up against a wall as I do several orientation checks. The cold temperature in the surrounding area is noted along with the re-optimization of my right arm. My optics shift a bit as they focus on the key points.

A child with a gas mask obscuring his features sits to my right side, a piece of scrap that I could tell was once my right arm. Twisted beyond recognition, the synthetic skin was torn away from the metallic frame as wires poking out from her favored arm. I look down at the right side to what I presume is my temporary replacement, the contrasting tone of it was quite worrying for a T-Doll who was never supposed to have cross-compatible parts.

"Does it work well… Your right arm?" The muffled voice that was spoken from the child has youthful undertones, betraying his body's age and taking my morbid gaze from the part in his hands. An accent that can't be placed was carrying those words to my sound recording mics. With his prompt, I start testing the capabilities of the part. Finding it to not be as comfortable as the original is to be expected, but to be useable was unexpected. I nod to the young man.

"Good, it was a pain to refit it to your specific slot, especially with the lack of machinery right now." Even with the restricted vocal infliction, I could still recognize his relief. My own half gas mask keeping the bottom half of my face obscured, keeping him from seeing the frown on my face as I check my memory banks.

"You are probably wondering just where we are. Well, I happened to get you away from a Smasher that snuck up on you. Bringing you to one of the buildings I found." That logic about lines up with it considering I was ambushed on the right.

"Where did you get the arm?" I am most definitely not compatible with those out of date G&K T-Doll parts. He takes out a mobile from his pockets when he hears the question I pose.

"It's an extra G&K part I found earlier today, took quite a bit of refitting in order to get it to that state." Lines of code were displayed on the screen of his device, though checking her own data shows he only read and did not alter her.

"Coding it to SF Standard was extremely troublesome considering computers do most of the work for us nowadays." He shrugs at that, replacing the device into his right pocket.

"Why are you here?" He tilts his head to the side as if questioning it himself.

"No idea, I was sleeping comfortably in my room before my radiation monitor went haywire." I stare at him, a bit surprised considering that what he is wearing has no protection against radiation. And he also supposedly removed me from the zone.

"He hit you out of the zone, it was surprising how little damage you had." I looked at him with a bit of surprise in my eyes.

"Thought you would have wondered how I, A child, was able to get into one of the zones with how little equipment I have. Though sadly we do have a storm at the moment. Luckily this building is able to keep it out… At the expense of no contact with the outside." It makes sense; if it is built to keep out radiation, it was no leap of logic to say comms would be blocked off in here.

"How long do you think it will last?" If they were going to be inside here the entire time, it would be best to know the amount of time, especially if They are outside of the building.

"As long as they don't barge in and kill us, it will be a day before the radiation storm passes. So we are in for the long hull." He chuckles a bit before removing his mask, unclasping his mask, first revealing his black hair. With a full removal, his childish face is reviled to the Tactical Doll, bright green eyes that pierced right through her digital mind. He let out an unobstructed breath before unscrewing the filters and replacing them with fresh ones.

(AZUR LANE)

"Seems like the storm let off, though there are still readings of hostiles outside." He suddenly opens his eyes behind the black filtration device. He then turns to me with a slight gaze in his eyes.

"You think you will be able to handle them? I can't exactly be a combatant like this." He gestures to his small stature, in no way would he be able to take battle stress and damage. Even without my drones, I would still be able to fight… though it would be a much better situation if they are just out the door.

"Well, considering your lack of command module, yes it was fried when I got to repairing you, and no, I don't have any on hand to replace it. Just get another one when you get back to an S.F. base" I look at him in surprise, though it shouldn't have been all that much of a push to guess which production company I was manufactured for. But there is that look in his eyes that tells me that he knows me. Considering I was one of Sangvis Ferri secret T-dolls, it was quite striking. He then clears his through, breaking that line of thought.

"Main priority is to reconnect with your drones before combat initiates." His voice was commanding, fulfilling my protocols as a T-doll's basic programming dictates. Sidelining my other objectives for the inherent danger we will be facing. Especially considering I have to protect him as he is human.

"Ready?" He asks from his place beside the door, leaning his back into the frame of it. His eyes are cold, gazing sharply compared to the warmth I felt from him when I first awakened. I nod to him as I step up, being trapped for several hours together did wonder for being coordinated. But I stop for a second after he opened the door.

"What is your name?" A question coming forth from my mind just then, it was never on my mind when we were actually conversing due to the familiarity with each other. He never tired asking for my model name either. He opens his eyes, a shine of warmth in them, I could tell he was smiling from the subtle movements of his body.

"Call me Ben, Ben Xing. Though, shouldn't you be telling me yours first?" His tone amused, filtering across my mind. Though I felt a bit of self-depreciation hidden deep within the naming of the mysterious boy. I smile involuntarily myself, hopefully, these memories won't be destroyed by walking out the door. That thought put a stop to my steps once again, movements I never thought about, why would I want to keep these memories? Why am I so attached to him now?

"I am Scarecrow." The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

(GIRLS' FRONTLINE)

_Third Person: Omni_

An instant connection to the world only stalled Scarecrow for a few seconds, the connection to her drones was another few seconds. The intervention that Ben provided with his knife stopped the attack that would have incapacitated her due to the frozen process running on her Digimind.

"Oi, it's no time to be sleeping on your feet." A quick throw of the knife in his hand has the infected downed to the ground after cutting the Achilles tendon. The process finished and she has her drones coming right back to their position.

"Yes sir." The best option is for her is to take his commands… at least temporarily. He does seem to be quite the tactician if his commanding tone is to be used. She quickly finishes the infected on the ground before others would come with a step on its head. The mission is a failure, though she was able to get information about the area.

"ETA for equipment to get to our location?" He remarks with the turns of his head as he observers the hostile environment they are situated in. It is not often that there would only be one infected in area, they are basically pack-hunters after all.

"One minute till arrival on location." Her clipped tone responds as she keeps an eye on the child who should not be so used to the battlefield. His confident stride is silent, breaths coming out of his mouth were barely noticeable, even for her who was made to be an information specialist.

"Group of three, the distance is 25 meters." She focuses on what he spotted at that second, the infected were in tattered clothing, the zone they came from might have been one of the longer irradiated places. She turned to him, who had a furrowed brow that was largely hidden by his mask.

"Alright then, we are on overwatch till equipment gets here, I'd rather be safe than crying as my flesh radiates." He remarks with a bit of dark humor for the situation. His eyes are still active in searching the perimeter for any more threats besides the party of three.

"_Drone System Connection… Confirmed, Enabling Combat Functions... Confirmed, Ammunition Check… Enough For Combative Situation, Target Locking… Target Confirmed." _The analytical aspect far outweighs any emotion module that would have been installed into her, if there are any installed at all. The optical feed of the drone enters her mind quickly as they race to her sides.

"Confirmed Infected, 10 Sir. 7 Regular, 2 Advanced and 1 Smasher." She quickly relays the information to her current tactics officer. He nodded his head in understanding, his posture relaxing into a confident standing, not very tense at all. As if he was far too used to the battle scenario that they landed them in. 10 to 1 odds, even for a T-doll it was a hard combative scenario without backup or cover.

"Dispatch the three closest to us, we will flee before the Smasher notices our presence." She nodded before starting off in a hastened pace that modern combat T-dolls are capable of.

(KANTI COLLECTION)

"Move!" It had taken several minutes in order to dispatch the regular infected. None of them posed much of a threat considering they never knew how to operate firearms. In saying that, Ben pushed Scarecrow away from the wall both happened to be walking past while saying the warning. His voice cracking as he yelled urgently.

**BANG **The wall beside the human and android pair broke due to the excessive damage created by the being on the other side. It is gigantic, towering over both of them, about twice the height of a normal man. It is barechested, showing off its grotesque physique to observers. Grey skin with rock-like protrusions is the facets that make up his body, along with the skull-like head with beading yellow eyes. A pair of ripped up jeans in the color of brown is all that was keeping him decent for the public. Even the leather belt was strained.

It moved its head slowly towards the two on the ground, one of them sparked a small flicker of recognition in it. The prey that escaped. Though the thought of it being much more its fault than her actually running never sparked in it's dimmed mind. The world was silent for those few moments, the cold resignation in the amber eyes of Scarecrow and the wide-eyed look from Ben showcased… then in roared.

"Fuck!" Scarecrow was scooped up into his arms as he bolted. Startling her as he was now a young adult by the way his body moved and the long strides that mad up his mad dash away from the boss of the irradiated zone. It took a few seconds to get several yards away, showcasing his sudden leap in physical prowess that never would be replicated by any childlike body. It was still screeching for help, not paying any mind to the fleeing pair for the moment. Not that it would have to either. Infront of them now were several infected, the advanced verity that still had some semblance of mother functions, at least enough to handle the rifles in hand.

"All right, you just handle the Smasher. I got these guys. Get it done quickly otherwise, we will be swarmed. I don't know about you, but my mind has not been backed up." In his hands, a pair of SMGs were held, how they got there was something that not even the world knows. She only nodded, having no time to process the sudden appearance of his firearms. The wind blew on her raven black hair tied into twin tails as she started bombarding the huge threat.

It was at that moment, the muzzles of his firearms flashed, signaling the trigger of the weapons being pressed. The lead sprayed out towards the encirclement of infected. While they could use a gun, they were nowhere near accurate in their shots, leading him to only dodging the few stray shots that would have hit if he stood still.

She was firing green lasers, interrupting the giant from calling any more reinforcements. Though it wasn't much by any means, it did keep them off for a while. The tree of them she had with her flew beside and above her.

"Activate Skill, **Battle Field Purge**." Ben suddenly commands with the smoking firearms in hand. Her mind automatically went through the setup phase and called forth a number of her drones to form three circles, with her moving her conductor's wand in the right as if giving a performance. Crossing her arms before bringing it above her head, pointed at the enemy summoner unit.

From the three rings, with the center being the larges, a single brief laser was fired. Fallowed by the rapid-fire from the group of drones she now had access to. While the flood of gunfire was brief, it did do a good amount of damage to the Smasher. Ben quickly reloads his own firearms as the three spinning rings of drones reduced to the three original drones. He fires off his rounds to the grotesque being. In another few seconds of intense gunfire, it tries rushing at the two gunning it down. It blood black from its mutation spilling onto the ground as it ran towards them. A quick pull from Ben leaves Scarecrow away from its single-minded path. Running into the wall with the last of its strength was what finally finished the boss.

"Well, that was stressful." He was panting as he said that, harsh breaths came out of his overexerted body. She looks over at him suspiciously, while it was nice that they got out of that predicament, just how did he know her skill and what it was? Though a small part of her felt that his voice was fairly handsome.

He fell to the ground, somehow it looked like he is slowly fading away from the place he lay. He looked at her enquiring gaze, along with a bit of shock and mistrust in her eyes. He then winced slightly, he had not meant to have her deploy That, but the situation was dire enough and he did not want her dead.

"You know Scarecrow, I am already fading. As you probably guessed, I am not from here… or the present." His remark was as she expected, especially considering just what his story was in the building they both were trapped in to weather the storm. What did surprise her was the talk about him not being from this time. He is already quite transparent to the background.

"But when I saw you laying on the ground, I knew I had to help." His smile is a bit sad now she would guess. I registered eyes of unshed tears even from under his glass-covered gaze. His voice is also wry from what she heard under that muffling effect from the mask still affixed onto his face. It somehow grew with him in age. She looks at the darker arm connected to her body.

"I know I am not explaining how I knew about your command ability, but you will figure it out. You are smart enough to without any input from me." His body is barley seen, his voice barely audible. It was as if static was enveloping every word, and it was growing with ever word spoken to her.

"Just know, I will protect you and have arms open to you." Deep within the T-doll dressed in the black suit top with a long backing and white skirt Digi-mind, something changed. The registration for her commanding officer was overwritten, not even herself knew of it, the debuggers would never see it either after this mission's briefing. Almost as if those files, those memories disappeared or were obscured to the world.

He stayed silent, drinking in her image once again. The conductor's top with a long back did nothing to hider her actual back and cleavage. The sleeves still showed the forearms, with the cuffs being black and white lines. Her white skirt with the ruffled edge. Black stalkings leading down to metallic high-heeled boots. The mask only had the bottom of her face obscured, along with the glowing green circles on the filters of it. Her raven black hair tied into twin tails was slightly curly. That differently colored arm showed through as she had the right slive torn off in her first confrontation, the one before him appearing in her life.

"What is the date by the way?" His final question was but a mere afterthought in the grand scheme of things, he asked with the last of his audible voice. The connection to the current time already at its last legs.

"Today is the First of April Year 2059" Her reply was supposed to be composed, professional even, but it was still stained with a bit of sorrow at the loss of this man for years of her life. A look flashed across his features, but she could not catch the meaning as he was already gone.

(AZUR LANE)

_**G&K Base In Sector 9: Lab 10**_

_**March 30th: 1600**_

"Persicaria, her data is on my phone, and I am never doing that again. I hate being stuck in my younger body." The red uniformed man sat up quickly, almost so fast that he would feel a bit dizzy. The pink-haired woman beside him had a sleepy expression on her face for all of two seconds before quickly taking the device from him.

(KANTAI COLLECTION)

_**Azure Sky Naval Base: Admiral's Office**_

_**July 28th: 2000**_

"Commander, it is not the time to sleep." The soft voice roused him from the uncomfortable nap on his desk. Thankfully it was cleared of papers before this. He looks up at the woman who woke him up. Avora stands in beside him, her white hair framing her beautiful face quite well.

"Did I fall asleep during paperwork again." He yawned to her. This is the first time he woke up at his desk in the week that he had been here in this office. She just smiles teasingly at the man.

Word Count: ~3300 Words

Date Completed: 8/25/2020

Note: Thank you for reading Warped Commander Chapter 23. Hope you enjoyed another memory/dream of Ben or the combat scene. The third one I wrote now actually. Did yall enjoy the second anniversary of Azur Lane?


End file.
